


Yandere Posts From My Tumblr

by yxlxna



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Hunter X Hunter, Naruto, Shall We Date?: Obey Me!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Arcana (Visual Novel), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Imagines, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 87
Words: 46,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxlxna/pseuds/yxlxna
Summary: Posts from my tumblr (yxlxna), accepting requests
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Asuka Ryo | Satan/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Fudo Akira/Reader, Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, Pieck Finger/Reader, Uchiha Sasuke/Reader, Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Zeke Yeager/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 333





	1. Rules + Requests

First and foremost, this is a yandere-based book. If anything like that bothers you, please do not interact with me, whether it be for your own mental health or just because you don't like it. I do not condone toxic relationships in the slightest, and I will always put warnings before I complete each of my posts, so please look out for any triggers you may have. Please let me know if I missed any on a post, too! 

_**Fandoms:** _

☁︎︎ Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin

☁︎︎ Fruits Basket

☁︎︎ Naruto

☁︎︎ Danganronpa

☁︎︎ Mystic Messenger

☁︎︎ The Arcana

☁︎︎ Obey Me! Shall We Date

☁︎︎ Demon Slayer

☁︎︎ Hunter x Hunter

☁︎︎ Killing Stalking

☁︎︎ Tamen de Gushi

☁︎︎ ATLA/LOK

☁︎︎ Devilman Crybaby/Devilman

_**Rules:** _

☁︎︎ If I get a request that personally makes me uncomfortable, I won't do it (ex. Child neglect, abortion, insensitive things like that)

☁︎︎ I won't do requests like genderbending female characters

☁︎︎ I won't do teacher/student requests, they make me extremely uncomfortable

☁︎︎ My character limit is 10, I don't do well when I'm overwhelmed

☁︎︎ I use gender neutral pronouns for the s/o, so everything is up to the reader

☁︎︎ This is a safe place for everyone, so please keep that in mind and be respectful

☁︎︎ I don't have many rules, but please follow the ones I do have 💕

  
  
☁︎︎ I would personally appreciate getting requests through tumblr, if possible. It just makes everything easier. My tumblr is yxlxna! 

_(Stan Falco for clear skin_ 😌 _)_


	2. AOT/SNK (General)

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, spoilers for season four, kidnapping, manipulation, relationship sabotage**

** Eren Jaeger  **

☁︎︎ He's always been instinctively driven, his infatuation with his darling is no different, of course. It's pure instinct when he wants nothing else but to protect them, the same goes for after he betrays the survey corps. He straight up doesn't care what his darling wants anymore and that makes him extremely dangerous as a yandere. Eren isn't sweet, he doesn't try to be, either. His only goal is keeping his darling safe until he's physically unable to do so anymore.

☁︎︎ Eren does end up kidnapping his darling at some point, most likely after the attack on Marley. He wouldn't do this unless he had an extremely compelling reason to, like if he believes they're in danger or something serious like that. He's kind of cold towards his darling afterwards and doesn't explain anything, so they're just really confused until they pry the information out of him once he's emotionally vulnerable. He's kind of delusional, they notice this later on.

☁︎︎ He's paranoid. It's gets worrying, not only for his darling, but people outside of his basement as well. Something isn't right with him, but that's because he's having a constant battle inside of his head almost all of the time. Eren refuses to think that he's always been overwhelming when it came to his darling, but it's the truth and he can't really handle it. This is one of the reasons he keeps his darling locked away, he needs them there to calm him down.

**Mikasa Ackerman**

☁︎︎ Completely overwhelming to have as a yandere. Mikasa just wants her darling to be safe, she won't even pursue them until they start getting too interested in another person. Mikasa is not exactly okay with her darling dating someone else, it she isn't going to resort to terrible things if they do. However, if she suspects her darling is getting serious about it, like marriage or something, Mikasa puts a stop to that immediately.

☁︎︎ Mikasa is ultimately just a very protective yandere. She just wants her darling to be safe. Happiness does not have an effect on whether they're safe or not, though, so if she has to tie them down in order to keep them safe, she will. Mikasa can take a lot, too. Her darling not being happy with her is okay, as long as they're safe in the end. Of course, her darling should never tell Mikasa that they hate her, even if it's the truth. Girl will snap.

☁︎︎ Also, she's terrifying when she's angry, so I wouldn't recommend messing around with her, even if it's just supposed to be a joke. RIP to anyone who tries to openly pursue her darling for serious things like marriage. Mikasa will put a dent in their lifespan, especially if they're doing it just because they know she likes her darling. Mikasa won't tolerate things like this at all, and ultimately makes herself a figure of fear in her competitions life.

** Armin Arlert  **

☁︎︎ Did someone say manipulation? No? Well, too bad, I guess. Seriously, though, Armin isn't an innocent person and his infatuation with his darling doesn't help in the slightest. Armin is smart, scarily so, and he knows that his darling trusts him. He fully takes advantage of that trust, but not in a damaging way. Armin just wants the affection of his darling, so if he can get it by making himself out to be the victim, he will, one hundred percent of the time not feeling bad about it.

☁︎︎ Armin is extremely sweet, though. He knows that the world is twisted, and he knows that hope is so rare to find. He wants to be that hope for his darling, even if it sounds a little cheesy, he knows that he can do it without fault. I can see his darling being someone he's known almost all of his life, so maybe they already see him like that. Either way, he wants them to be happy... worh him. Boy will literally sabotage his darlings relationships if it means he can be their number one.

☁︎︎ If anything bad happens to his darling, Armin will literally have a mental breakdown. It's not too surprising or new for people to have these, especially soldiers, so no one thinks much of it except for his close friends. Just the thought of his darling being hurt makes Armin feel terrible. He's not the strongest guy, of course, but Armin is extremely determined to keep his darling safe. If he fails at this, his mental state is going to be in ruins. Armin just loves them too much.

**Zeke Jaeger**

☁︎︎ Also a manipulator, only he is morally worse than Armin. Zeke is all too aware that he doesn't need to manipulate his darling, he's pretty charming on his own, but he isn't taking any chances on losing them because of a single mistake. He's a liar. He's been lying for so long, it just feels natural. He takes guilt about it, sometimes, at least, but he does stop. He can't. This ties into his manipulative tendencies, but Zeke villainizes a lot of other people to his darling.

☁︎︎ Much like Eren, Zeke tends to be extremely paranoid. He hates the idea of his darling potentially leaving him, even if it's just in general and not for another person. Because of his paranoia, Zeke tries to find ways to literally tie his darling to him. He's desperate to find a way so that they couldn't leave him even if they wanted to. He's a big doubter, obviously, but doesn't make it obvious to his darling. They probably think they have a normal relationship with him.

☁︎︎ Zeke looks normal on the outside, it's due to how much of a facade he puts on all of the time. No one really sees through it unless they've known him for an extremely long time. If his darling does see through him, Zeke gets even more paranoid about them leaving him. He hates it, he loaths it, and he might just break a little. However, I don't see him kidnapping his darling at any point. He's the kind of yandere that keeps them on an invisible leash without them knowing.

**Yelena**

☁︎︎ Terrifying. My god, she is terrifying. Miss Yelena has no limits, she'd do just about anything to have her darling to herself. Yelena is a pretty blunt woman, too, her affection for her darling has been made obvious to them several times, so they know how she feels about them, which leads to a lot of problems if they don't like her back. Yelena isn't exactly patient, either. She needs her darling to love her, having them isn't enough and this causes a lot of drama.

☁︎︎ Yelena is violent, too. She doesn't show this side of her to her darling until they openly reject her. However, if they choose someone over her things get messy extremely quickly. Lady is not afraid to get violent with the people she sees as threats to the relationship she's aiming for with her darling, and she isn't above killing them, either. She's not delusional, just devoted, and she's determined, which is a terrible mixture of traits. She's a worshipper, too.

☁︎︎ Like I said, she's devoted. Yelena will dedicate her life to her darling if they wanted her to, she'd give up everything for them. She isn't too open about this part of her feelings, though, because she knows it's a little... ridiculous. Yelena only reveals this to her darling when they're alone, most likely after she corners them. The dynamic between Yelena and her darling is much like a wolf chasing after a small bunny. It's terrifying to experience, and her darling will always lose in the end.

**Pieck Finger**

☁︎︎ More of a classic yandere, Pieck isn't especially violent or feral like Yelena, and doesn't tend to go over the deep end if she's rejected by her darling. Her relationship with her darling is nothing short of a slow burn. She's sweet and understanding, and her darling would have to walk in on her doing something seriously weird in order for them to know that her feelings aren't exact normal. Pieck is good at hiding what she does in her free time, so no one realizes she's not well.

☁︎︎ Pieck prefers to take things with her darling slowly. She doesn't exactly enjoy the idea of her heart being crushed into a million pieces because of rejection, so before she makes any moves she makes sure that her darling likes her just as much. It's such a slow and successful process, she's almost surprised. Pieck would appreciate it if her darling make the first move in their relationship, but it isn't needed, she'd be eager to do it herself. Pieck is a yandere strategist, basically.

☁︎︎ However, she isn't perfect by any means. Pieck, like any other yandere who isn't a delusional nutcase, is a jealous girl. Pieck isn't so happy and mellow when she sees someone flirting or pursuing her darling. It's offensive, and while she wholeheartedly trusts her darling, people around them don't get the same sweet treatment. Her darling won't notice it, but Pieck slowly starts closing them off from the rest of the world. They don't see anything wrong happening, so soon... they're stuck.


	3. Yandere Obey Me: Darling is an Angel

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, religious themes, religiously bizarre relationships, demon/angel trope, kidnapping, jealousy, violence is mentioned, early chapters spoilers (Satan)**

** Lucifer **

☁︎︎ He spends a lot of time reflecting after realizing that he's gotten infatuated with an angel, it's pretty bizarre to Lucifer, especially if he thinks about what he had gone through millennia's ago. Lucifer is incredibly bitter about falling for an angel, it's weird and taboo, of course, but he's mostly just angry that he'd gotten obsessed with them so quickly. The fact that Simeon is always looking after them doesn't do him any favors, either. Lucifer makes his darlings life a living hell for a straight year, but once the time comes for them to leave, he isn't very willing to let them go. Lucifer is a very bitter yandere, but he's just strict. No harm ever befalls his darling, he wouldn't allow it.

** Mammon **

☁︎︎ He's the least worried about them being an angel, Mammon doesn't put much thought into it until his brothers mention something about him getting too close to his darling. He's a mix between a tsundere and yandere, so dealing with Mammon often gives his darling severe whiplash, but they're most likely always hanging around each other. I don't feel like he holds any resentment for angels, so he's easier than Lucifer in that regard. However, he's insanely possessive. Mammon has to come to the point where he realizes that his darling will return to their realm and that isn't too great in his opinion. He does everything in his power to make them stay.

** Leviathan **

☁︎︎ He thinks that he's in some kind of anime after realizing that he's fallen for an angel. Their taboo dynamic makes him both nervous and excited at the same time, and he's completely infatuated with them in no time. Leviathan is the textbook yandere, fortunately. He isn't too violent unless he gets terribly jealous. Otherwise he's completely harmless. He just wants to share his hobbies with his darling and see them in cute cosplay outfits. Leviathan knows, of course, that they'll have to go back to their own realm, but they'll come back and see him, right? Leviathan is so incredibly miserable when his darling leaves. Lucifer will have to drag his darling back to hell just so the demon will stop sulking.

** Satan **

☁︎︎ He's also one of the brothers that aren't too effected by his darling being an angel. Satan doesn't have any real malice for angels, but he isn't their biggest fan, either. Since he was never an angel to begin with, Satan really has no reason to hate them. That being said, though, he's pretty needy. He wants to know everything about his darling, and that includes the kind of experiences they had in their own realm. It's a double plus for him, he gets to learn more about his darling and the celestial realm as well! He's educationally driven, Satan just wants to know more. He gets so caught up in learning, that he barely realizes that his darling has to go back. He's broken-hearted after they leave, it's almost pitiful.

** Asmodeus **

☁︎︎ Loves his darling to death. Asmo doesn't hate angels, isn't their biggest fan, either. However, his darling is the only exception to this. He absolutely adores them, and is practically obsessed with them the moment he meets them. Asmodeus often refers to his darling as ethereal, they're just that beautiful to him. Being in public with Asmodeus is kind of embarrassing, but that's fine considering he prefers to stay inside with them, anyway! Asmodeus is usually a clubbing guy, of course, he likes showing off. However, when it comes to his darling, he suddenly isn't going out every night. He's staying inside and doing weirdly romantic things with them. Like taking bathes together or doing each other's nails.

** Beelzebub **

☁︎︎ Literally does not care. Beelzebub's attraction towards his darling is uncontrollable, he has no idea where it came from but he literally just does not care. He's such a sweet yandere to have, too. Beel always tells everyone how it was love at first sight, cute cheesy things like that. His brothers tease him all of the time for it, but he just doesn't pay them any mind. He's very clingy, not as much as Belphegor, but just enough to make it unhealthy to a slight extent. Beelzebub is sweet, but he's insanely overprotective. If he feels like someone is threatening his darling, it's on sight. Beel, however, will not let his darling leave. Will literally fight Lucifer if it means he can keep his darling in the Devildom.

** Belphegor **

☁︎︎ Clingy, clingy boy. Belphie is, at first, hella mean to his darling simply because of them being an angel. He's still really salty about Lilith's death, and will hold it against his darling even though they had nothing to do with it because he's a bratty demon. Belphegor, however, comes around eventually and then it's literally impossible to get rid of him. He clings to his darling like a leech, and refuses to leave them alone. He's even dragged them out of class just to cuddle and he can get so demanding about it sometimes. He falls asleep listening to stories about their experiences in the celestial realm, it makes him feel better about how he treated him darling before. He's just really needy in general, though.


	4. Yandere Obey Me: Darling is an Angel [Part Two]

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy behavior, unhealthy mindsets, religiously taboo relationships, demon/angel, human/angel, angel/angel, platonic yandere (Luke for obvs reasons), kidnapping, forced falling from grace, basically just a bunch of religious sacrilege, solomon is a menace**

**Diavolo**

➪ He can’t help his excitement when he realizes that he’s fallen for an angel of all things. Diavolo’s goal is to unite all of the realms, so of course he’s not bitter about it, and he quite likes angels, if I’m being honest. However, he knows that since he’s supposed to be the leader of hell, this won’t really look good for his position. Sure, lots of demons are on board about unity, but that doesn’t mean they’re chill with him messing with an angel. Diavolo snatches his darling up quickly, it’s terrifying actually. He doesn’t want to jeopardize his position, but isn’t willing to let his darling go, either.

**Barbatos**

➪ Handles this situation well... by repressing his feelings until he literally combusts. Barbatos doesn’t have anything against angels, exactly, but he’s an extremely busy guy. He doesn’t have time for a relationship, not in the slightest. However, everyone has their breaking point, and that includes Barbatos, of course. It’s hard to notice that he’s a yandere in the first place, but he waits on hand and foot for his darling, much like he does for Diavolo. Within days he becomes their personal servant. I’d be nice if he wasn’t so adamant about them staying in hell and giving up their position as an angel.

**Solomon**

➪ Cares the least about it, actually. Solomon is more interested in who his darling is as a person, not just them being a celestial creature. Of course, the fact that their love would be considered taboo makes it all the more appealing to Solomon, but that’s about it. He’s simply curious about them, that’s all. He takes rejection and throws it away, literally. He knows that them agreeing to be with him is extremely delusional, but... a man can dream, right? Solomon is a powerful person, scarily so, and it’s all too easy for him to lock his darling down.

**Simeon**

➪ He feels utterly wrong in this situation. Simeon has likely known his darling for an extremely long time, and once figuring out that he’s fallen for them, he feels like a sinner. It’s unlikely that Simeon will ever act on his feelings... until he arrives at the Devildom. Simeon gets somehow bolder once they arrive, and his yandere nature becomes more highlighted if his darling really payed attention to his behavior. He isn’t particularly dangerous or anything, just very, very protective over his darling. He doesn’t like seeing them associate with other creatures, so he’s quite possessive as well.

**Luke**

➪ He’s just an overprotective baby, honestly. In the first few weeks of the exchange program, Luke wasn’t very thrilled to be there, and he wants to protect them from any demons or sin. Luke is really just harmless and clingy. He often gets the help of Simeon or Solomon to look after them, but otherwise he follows them around like a lost puppy. Luke sees them as a parental figure, even though he’d never admit it, so while he knows later on that the demons and humans aren’t as bad as he thought, he’s still extremely protective. Precious and wholesome, if I’m being honest.


	5. Yandere Devilman Crybaby

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, religious mentions, shacking it up with Satan, spoilers for dmcb, slight angst, possessiveness, demons, dmcb is a trigger, or so I’ve heard, protective yandere**

**Asuka Ryo**

➪ I feel like him being a yandere is absolutely terrifying because he simply doesn’t have many boundaries. Ryo doesn’t care much for human beings, and the only exceptions to this are Akira and his darling. Because of his lack of care, his darling is often subjected to his odd nature and how he feels about people. It’s obvious that he’s not normal, but they can’t catch on that quick, especially since they have Akira at their side egging them on to be with Ryo.

➪ As well as having Akira as his non-official wingman, Ryo has Jenny look after his darling when he’s busy. He’s especially protective, just possessive, and he isn’t too fond of the idea of his darling potentially leaving and going somewhere when he doesn’t know about it. Ryo is definitely one of the more toxic yanderes, but this is often overshadowed by his apparent concern he has over their well-being. Ryo is pretty slick when it comes to how he does things.

➪ Having a normal relationship with him isn’t really possible, especially since he’s trying to destroy to world, you know? Ryo isn’t exactly aware of this yet, though, so once he does get to that point, his yandere tendencies get increasingly worse, making a semi decent relationship pretty far off. He doesn’t especially care, but knows that his darling may end up hating him at some point. There’s a huge chance that he’ll accidentally kill his darling, too, and the cycle just keeps repeating.

**Fudo Akira**

➪ He’s very similar to a feral puppy dog, simply put. Akira is extremely sweet and caring towards his darling, but can be incredibly violent and angry towards anyone he sees might be trying to hurt them. He’s like a guard dog, and much like a guard dog, can bite when provoked. His yandere nature has always been there, too, even before his transformation into a devil. He was just never exactly bold enough to act on it before.

➪ Akira is pretty much infatuated with his darling, fully. He just wants them to love him, he’s one of those kinds of yanderes. Akira can get pretty desperate about it, too, and while he’ll most likely not kidnap them, keeps an extremely close eye on them to make sure they aren’t being unfaithful to him. If Akira and his darling aren’t officially together, he ignores it, pretty much. He’s a bit delusional in the sense that he can’t stand the idea of them being with another person.

➪ Unlike Ryo, it’s extremely possible to have a normal relationship with Akira, because really he’s not that bad if you can overlook his overprotective behavior. It might come as a comfort to some people, so it’s easy to ignore everything else because the rest of it is so very small. Akira is loving, and in general, a total sweetheart when it comes to his darling. He’s capable of protecting them, too, so Akira never fails to do so, even if they don’t want him to.


	6. Intimidation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hey I'm sorry if this seems weird but could you mabye do a yelena x reader where the reader is extremely intimidated by her but yelena just thinks it is funny

**A/N: pls don’t apologize, I love her sm**

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, intimidation**

**Yelena**

➪ She more or less does this on purpose, literally. Yelena acts very composed in most situations, of course, she’s formerly a soldier, but that doesn’t change the fact that she’s quite feral. The fact of the matter is, though, she doesn’t even have to try to intimidate her darling and it makes her giddy. Yelena doesn’t want her darling to hate her, but them fearing her a bit does her a lot of favors in the long run. She knows that she’s an intimidating woman, she’s so very aware of this, and she openly uses this to her advantage. Her darling is often subjected to her terror, and as light as she makes it, Yelena is still terrifying.

➪ The best thing about this, however, is how much control Yelena has in this situation. She’s not just scary, she’s strong, too. Bark and bite, even though I don’t think she’d ever physically harm her darling. The farthest she’d go, without being provoked, is pushing them against a wall, making their height difference all too noticeable for either of them to ignore. Still, in general, Yelena is a quite feral yandere to have, she can be pushed too far too quickly and that makes her extremely dangerous. She has her soft moments, but, of course, she enjoys the fact that she intimidates her darling way too much.


	7. Asra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Yandere arcana asra hcs please?

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, isolation, mentions of kidnapping, manipulation, mentions of being locked away**

**Asra Alnazar**

➪ Super unsuspecting. His darling would only know that Asra is a yandere if they caught onto the smallest of things - and I mean smallest of things. Asra is someone that his darling trust wholeheartedly, so it’s instinct for them to look over such things as him blocking them off from people he doesn’t like too much, like Lucio. This is a common occurrence, and soon enough his darling gets used to it, which isn’t normal at all. It’s a form of isolation, completely. Asra doesn’t see it like this, though, and often tells his darling everything he does is for their own good.

➪ Despite that, though, he doesn’t completely isolate his darling. Asra isn’t delusional, he knows that if he just locks them away somewhere, they’ll end up hating him, which is the absolute last thing he wants. Instead, he takes his darling on vast adventures, trips that seemingly have no end in sight. This is a strategic move on Asra’s part, in order to get what he wants, as well as keeping his darling happy. He gets to keep them to himself and doesn’t have to worry about competition, and his darling can experience amazing things.

➪ The last thing Asra wants is for his darling to hate him, however, he can’t stand the thought of them being locked away like some kind of caged animal. It breaks his heart whenever he thinks about it, and he genuinely doesn’t want to kidnap his darling. In order to keep that from happening, a lot of manipulation on his part happens. Constantly. Asra doesn’t feel as bad about it as he should, because it’s good for both of them in the long run - or so he tells himself - and what his darling doesn’t know can’t hurt them, right? Asra is just a very smart yandere, he never gets found out.


	8. Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: You should do some scenarios of the reader breaking down it tears every time anyone goes near them. The people could be pieck, yelena, and Erwin :)

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, ptsd, anxiety, Yelena is kind of menacing but we love he for it, kidnapping**

**Pieck Finger**

➪ Seeing her darling like this breaks Pieck’s heart. I’ve mentioned that she’s a very soft yandere, and this makes her hurt. Pieck immediately assumes it’s because of some kind of trauma, because she’s seen quite a lot of people with ptsd or things very similar. I personally think she’d deal with this situation slowly, but sweetly. Pieck isn’t a bad yandere to have. She isn’t scary unless you’ve seen her Titan and know what it looks likes, she doesn’t make loud sounds unless seriously provoked, either. I think Pieck would slowly edge her way into her darlings life as a person of comfort, someone they seek out when feeling overwhelmed. This gives her all the more reason to keep them hidden away, too.

**Yelena**

➪ I’ve said that she’s kind of menacing to have as a yandere, but that’s only if her darling outright rejects her, up until that point it’s just her acting kind of odd. That being said, Yelena isn’t as menacing in this situation because her darling is so vulnerable to literally everyone around them. She doesn’t like it, because while she can be quite feral, Yelena is pretty concerned for her darlings well-being. Yelena also assumes it’s some kind of ptsd, it could just be social anxiety, of course, but either way won’t change how she thinks about it. Yelena is around her darling so much they pretty much get desensitized to her being near them, this was thought out by Yelena beforehand. Also, she’s most definitely more prone to kidnapping them.

**Erwin Smith**

➪ So, covering him as a yandere in general, Erwin acts pretty cold towards his darling but cares for them much more than they know. He’s pretty quiet about how he feels, so they’d have to be extremely observant to know about his feelings for them, and even then they wouldn’t catch onto the fact that he’s a yandere. Back on topic, though, he deals with this quickly and smoothly, contrasting pretty much everything else he does. Erwin doesn’t like seeing his darling upset, and them crying is pretty much a trigger for him, so them just crying whenever someone is near them makes him pretty jittery, which in turn makes his work ethic bad, and that’s not good. Quickly - and I mean quickly - kidnaps his darling. It’s more like just keeping them in his home, though. They’re not chained or anything.


	9. Yandere HCs: Their Darling is a Civilian

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, overprotective behavior, manipulation, kidnapping, Hange goes by any pronouns but I used them/they just bc, aot/snk spoilers (kind of, it’s really easy to miss)**

**Eren Jaeger**

➪ I’m not going to lie, I see him preferring his darling not to be a soldier, simply because then he won’t have to worry about them dying as much within the walls and such. Eren is an overwhelmingly protective yandere when it comes to his darlings safety, so them not being a soldier really helps with his self control. As in, he won’t kidnap them unless they’re hurt in some other way, and while he’s still pretty odd, it’s possible that his darling can overlook his weird behavior in favor of a normal relationship.

➪ However, since they’re a civilian and not a soldier, Eren doubts their physical strength almost daily. It’s incredibly annoying, especially if his darling has a independent mindset. As in, he won’t really let them do anything he deems as dangerous because they’re just so weak in his opinion. He’s really annoying when it comes to simple things like cooking, because wha5 if his poor darling cuts themselves. He’s not nearly as bad as Mikasa, but it’s enough to make his darling paranoid.

**Mikasa Ackerman**

➪ I mean... good luck trying to be independent with Mikasa as your yandere? She’s the definition of a overprotective yandere, or a significant other in general. It’d be bad with a soldier, but if her darling is a civilian with no real power I can see this being disastrous. She’s just... not confident in them being able to protect themselves. Mikasa is strong herself, and she prides herself on that strength, but even she’s been beaten down so it’s hard for her to have faith in her darling. She’s always looking over them, too.

➪ Mikasa is almost like a protective mother, that’s the kind of vibe she gives off when she’s protecting her darling. Even though her feelings are far from platonic, Mikasa treats her darling like a child. This often results in them getting angry with her, rightfully so, and while she understands where they’re coming from, her behavior never really changes. Her nature doesn’t allow her to change, more specifically. Mikasa knows that she’s frustrating her darling, but in all honesty, it’s really for their own good.

**Armin Arlert**

➪ Out of everyone on this list, Armin feels the most relieved. He, while fairly manipulative, cares for his darling a great deal and constantly worries that something might happen to them. Armin knows that they’re not completely safe within the walls., but to him it’s better than them being involved with the many dangers outside of them. Armin is the one I can see having a very good relationship with his darling because as a yandere he really isn’t that bad unless his darling threatens to leave him or something.

➪ Armin doesn’t mind any individuality his darling may have, but leaving him behind is a terrible mistake. Armin is a smart guy, generally, and knows his way around the human brain and psyche. The moment his darling tries to leave him or something similar, he’s manipulating them harshly. So, while it’s quite easy for Armin to have a civilian darling, it’s something he needs to keep a closer eye and focus on. He doesn’t like taking risks when it comes to them, not even in the slightest.

**Ymir**

➪ I’m not going to lie, she’s kind of cold towards her darling most of the time, but that’s just her being defensive of her own feelings up until she actively tries for a relationship with them. She feels pretty guilty, so she makes up for it when she protects her darling, even if they don’t think they need it. Ymir is pretty quiet about her yandere behavior, though, she isn’t like Eren in the regard that she isn’t open about being completely infatuated with them. She finds it to be her own business and therefore no one else’s business.

➪ If she sees that she’s making her darling uncomfortable, Ymir tones down her affection. She’s constantly all over them, and it can get embarrassing, especially since she’s a soldier. Despite being very quiet about it, I can see Ymir as an extremely protective person over her darling. Their safety is her number one priority and no one else matters to her more other than herself. Ymir makes this painfully clear to everyone else around her and they know she’d let them die if it meant she’d be able to return to her darling.

**Annie Leonhart**

➪ Quite terrifying to have as a yandere, which is weird considering that she’d never bring harm upon her darling, like ever. It’s more that she’s extremely intimidating and threatening towards them. Annie will threaten her darling just to make sure that they’re safe. It works, of course, but it doesn’t mean it’s pleasant. Annie acts pretty much the same way whether her darling is a civilian or not, it just doesn’t matter to her considering they’d be kind of weak against her anyway. She just sees them as weak either way.

➪ Annie, however, doesn’t exactly appreciate them trying to be independent from her. She’d most definitely kidnap her darling if she felt they were out of place, but it only happens if she suspects something serious is going on. Like, if Annie suspected they were planning on joining the military, she’d kind of flip out and next time they woke up they’d be tied in some basement. Annie has like zero chill when it comes to them putting themselves in danger because she’s personally experienced it and it makes her kind of sick.

**Hange Zoë**

➪ They’re a very special case, surprisingly, because Hange specifically wants a civilian darling. This is because they want their darling to look at them like some sort of hero, not for any particular reason, but Hange is pretty weird about making themselves out to be awesome in their darlings eyes. They like explaining the outside of the walls to their darling, whether to scare or inspire them doesn’t matter, but Hange likes talking about the experiences they’ve had and see the types of expressions their darling has.

➪ Hange isn’t specifically protective, either, they’re just certain they don’t want their darling messing with the dangers outside the walls. Hange is aware that their enemies aren’t just Titans, but their darling doesn’t need to know that. Hange is the kind of yandere that tries to protect their darling from harmful things to their mental health. They like having an energetic darling, one they can talk with normally, so kidnapping probably doesn’t happen unless something really severe happens to them.


	10. Mute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Howdy! I was wondering if I could request something for Yandere Mikasa, Ymir, and Annie. Could they be with a s/o who's a selective mute. Like they've known them for a long time and never heard them speak, but when they do they want to hear more at any cost. If not that is alright. Thank you!

**A/N: the girls** 🥺

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, obsessive behavior**

**Mikasa Ackerman**

➪ Her darling being selectively mute doesn’t bother Mikasa, since she’s fairly quiet herself. Mikasa has no problem with sitting quietly with her darling, she actually prefers it since she rarely ever hears her darlings voice in the first place. Once Mikasa actually hears her darling speak, it’s like opening a path for her already growing infatuation. At this point, her obsession she has with her darling has gotten pretty severe, and Mikasa can be scary. It’s very likely that she’ll force her darling to speak to her, this most likely only happens when they’re alone together, though. Mikasa loves her darlings voice, it comforts her to think about how they sound, so she can’t get enough of it.

**Ymir**

➪ She’d be more pushy, but this is only because she really wants to hear her darlings voice. She understands that they chose not to speak for their own reasons, but Ymir can be very selfish at times, especially when it comes to getting something she wants from her darling. Ymir likes the idea of speaking freely worh her darling, like having cute little conversations. Ymir isn’t delusional, she knows that her infatuation isn’t normal, but that doesn’t really stop her in anything she does. I feel like Ymir would really enjoy hearing her darlings voice, even if it only happened rarely. She might end up doing things just to get a vocal reaction out of them. Ymir is a pushy yandere in general.

**Annie Leonhart**

➪ She’s not pushy like Ymir or forceful like Mikasa, Annie understands the fact that her darling is selecting not to speak, she finds it admirable, too. If she ends up hearing her darling speak at any point, it’s because they opened up to her in a private space. Annie has gained their trust, of course, and she feels like that’s better than hearing them all of the time. She won’t force her darling to speak ever, she feel better if they voluntarily speak to her, she finds it more satisfying if they do. However, I can see Annie being kind of similar to Ymir, just the fact that she does certain things in order to get a vocal reaction from her darling. Doesn’t do it in front of others, though.


	11. Failed Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: If its not too much trouble, may I request yandere AoT with the same characters you did on your first headcanons post? How would they react to a darling escaping and then getting caught ?(If its too much, maybe which 3 would react the strongest?) thank you!!!

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, kidnapping, manipulation**

**Eren Jaeger**

➪ It’s very possible for his darling to escape, in fact they’ve probably succeeded at doing so several times. However, they never stay free and it’s quite ironic seeing how Eren is a strong advocate of freedom, in his own mind, at least. However, I don’t see this lasting long, their freedom, I mean. Eren might not be the smartest guy, but he’s strong and is quick in chasing his darling down. It’s a pretty terrifying experience to go through, so I definitely wouldn’t recommend running away from him. Eren, unfortunately, knows what makes his darling tick, so he’s going to mentally obscure them in the process of getting them back.

**Mikasa Ackerman**

➪ I can imagine it being incredibly hard to escape from Mikasa. She’s smart, intimidating, and strong. Mikasa isn’t letting her darling away without a fight, and things can get pretty intense once she realizes her darling actually has escaped her. Mikasa only really kidnaps her darling if she feels like they’re risking their life for something seriously stupid, she doesn’t enjoy seeing them in danger, she keeps this same mindset while tracking her darling down. It’s more like a hunt, honestly. Much like with Eren, this is a terrifying experience and she knows it. Mikasa isn’t too fond of inflicting her drawing trauma, but if it has to be done, it will be.

**Armin Arlert**

➪ He’s one of the more difficult ones to escape from, surprisingly. Armin is extremely intelligent, not to mention manipulative, so it’s a miracle if his darling even knows that they’re kidnapped in th first place. Armin is a very manipulative yandere, he uses manipulation because he isn’t exactly physically strong, and he’d never be willing to hurt his darling in the first place. However, if his daddies end up escaping him, he panics only a little. If nothing else, Armin is strategically intelligent, he knows what he has to do in order to get his darling back, and make sure that they stay with him. He’ll let them think they’re free, and then completely break their spirits.

**Zeke Jaeger**

➪ He can be easily escaped from, but not because he’s lazy or weak, not because of anything like that. Zeke tends to be really busy most of the time, so his darling is often left at home alone without him to watch over them. Zeke, much like Armin, takes more of a mental breakdown approach, rather than just chasing them down immediately after they escape. He lets his darling believe that they’ve completely gotten rid of him for good before successfully stealing them back and increasing the security he has before, which is essentially just locking them down. Zeke doesn’t like the idea of breaking them down, of course, but feels it was necessary.

**Yelena**

➪ It’s really hard to escape from Yelena, but I wouldn’t recommend even trying. Yelena, while completely busy, doesn’t spend a lot of time without going to check up on her darling, because of this, they’ll be found out rather quickly. She’s pretty furious, but looks completely calm on the outside and her darling knows her well enough to realize that she isn’t going to go easy on them. Their first reaction is to run, of course, because Yelena is a scary woman when angered. Yelena feels... specifically angry at her darling, which is a new feeling for her. She chases them down, it’s a hunt, and it’s something she succeeds at amazingly.

**Pieck Finger**

➪ Much like Armin, it’d take a miracle for her darling to even know that they’ve been kidnapped. Pieck is very charming, so it doesn’t really seem like they’re being held against their will. However, if they do decide to run away from Pieck, she’s incredibly worried about them at first. She doesn’t automatically assume that they’ve run away from her, because she’s not done anything wrong. Pieck looks for them mercilessly, and once she finds them, drags them back home with a sweet gentleness that almost makes them regret escaping. Pieck, in the end, knows that they tried to leave her, but doesn’t hold it against them. It won’t be happening again.


	12. Touch-Starved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: hi !! can I request something for hange / zeke / pieck and yelena with a s/o so severely touch starved that she accepts absolutely everything they do [ no matter how fucked up it is ] as long as they give her some love? pretty please? 🥺💖

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, borderline abuse, yelena’s is kind of suggestive** 👀 **, not really tho, she just pulls hair** 😏

**Hange Zoë**

➪ I hate to say it, but they’d take advantage of a darling like this. Not in the very toxic way, but in the way that Hange really likes being touchy with their darling. It’s not even weird, or toxic with how they treat their darling, they’ll just hug them all of the time, and spout nonsense about their day, happy knowing that their affection is appreciated and not hated. Hange is a very weird lover to have in general, and I think their yandere tendencies just make it worse in many situations. Literally touches their darling all of the time, though.

**Zeke Jaeger**

➪ He knew that his darling was touch-starved before he kidnapped them, that’s exactly why he did it in the first place. Zeke isn’t a touchy person by nature, his darling is the only exception to this, though. He’s kind of mean about it, though. Zeke does little touches just to see his darling squirm and it kind of freaks them out sometimes, but they take it anyway. Dude doesn’t like seeing other people touch his darling, especially after finding out that they’re so starved for affection, this is also part of why he kidnapped them. It’s a Jaeger thing.

**Pieck Finger**

➪ She’s a very chill yandere to have, and not abusive in the slightest. I can see Pieck being very affectionate towards her darling, too, so she’s constantly giving them all kinds of affection. Hugs, kisses, cuddles, all of them happen daily just because she loves them so much. Much like Zeke I can see we feeling bad when she realizes that her darling is touch-starved, so she pays extra attention to them. Pieck doesn’t kidnap her darling unless something really terrible has happened, so she has to deal with watching her darling being affectionate with other people, be hurting her, too.

**Yelena**

➪ Definitely takes advantage of this, especially if she’s feeling angry about something. I wouldn’t say that Yelena is abusive, not nearly as bad as if she were rejected, but she can get jealous still and will quite literally ignore her darling because she knows how it’ll turn out in the end. It’s a power thing for her, she wants to know that her darling needs her. Yelena is a jealous lady, and her darling being starved for affection doesn’t help their situation at all. She can get a little rough of her darling accidentally makes her jealous, and she kidnaps them soon after. Might pull their hair if she’s angry enough.


	13. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could you mabye do a where the yandere gets to their breaking point and finally kidnaps the reader with Miche, pieck, Zeke, and Yelena. :)

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, kidnapping, mentions of murder**

**Miche Zacharius**

➪ He’d definitely be hesitant to do so, but every yandere has their breaking point, even if it’s hard to reach. Miche is the kind of yandere who doesn’t mind if his darling is involved worh other people, as long as the relationship isn’t romantic, he’s fine. However, I can definitely see him snapping if his darling gets into a very serious relationship with someone other than him, like potentially marrying someone else. Even though he snaps a little, Miche thinks everything through before actually kidnapping his darling. Because of this, they have a very slim chance of escaping him.

**Pieck Finger**

➪ I’ve mentioned that she’s a very chill and sweet yandere, but Pieck definitely has a breakdown if her darling rejects her more than once, especially since she’s so caring towards them. Pieck definitely tries to avoid kidnapping her darling. It’s a hassle and she’s the kind of yandere that doesn’t want her darling to hate her, however, if she feels like it’s unavoidable, she’ll do it without hesitation. I feel like after being kidnapped, it becomes much more obvious to her darling that Pieck is actually a soldier. It’s easy to forget because she’s so sweet, but after she snaps it becomes painfully obvious.

**Zeke Jaeger**

➪ He kidnaps his darling whether he snaps or not, if I’m being honest. He’s just so paranoid about them leaving him, so just letting them roam free makes Zeke uneasy in general. However, speaking in snapping terms, Zeke snaps when he realizes that his darling might be planning on leaving him. Like, it’s possible to have a semi normal relationship with him, but getting out of the relationship is damn near impossible. Zeke is a dangerous yandere just because he’s so paranoid, even the slightest hint of his darling potentially leaving him has Zeke chaining them to his bed.

**Yelena**

➪ Snaps the easiest out of everyone on this list, in my opinion. Yelena has quite the possessive streak, and doesn’t handle things nicely when it comes to other people trying to get with her darling. She’s not exactly impatient, but she doesn’t really give her darling a lot of time to love her back, either. A simple rejection, maybe two, is all it takes to make Yelena snap, and it’s absolutely disastrous once she does snap. Yelena snaps due to jealousy and being emotionally hurt, so things aren’t going to go smoothly, kidnapping her darling goes fine, of course, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t smite someone she sees as a problem.


	14. Titan-Shifter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: AHHH OK UR AN AMAZING WRITERRR could I request head-canons of maybe yan Floch, Bertholdt, and Reiner with a darling who is a shifter from the island? Like how would that play out?

**A/N: Kudos to Floch for finally getting rid of his birds nest lmao**

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, literal discrimination, future season four mentions for Floch, worshipper behavior, Reiner’s BPD**

**Floch Forster**

➪ I mean this in the nicest way possible, but he’s extremely annoying to have as a yandere in general, and it becomes ten times worse when he learns that his darling is a shifter. He regards them as someone much higher up than he is, and it can get extremely embarrassing when in public. He isn’t the kind of yandere to want to shield his ear away from the rest of the world, either, he boasts about them all of the time so it’s hard to keep him quiet. Floch feels like his darling is some kind of deity, and can often be described as a worshipper. He’s devoted to them, it’s almost scary.

**Bertholdt Hoover**

➪ So, unlike any of the other warriors, I think his reaction would be very bland. Bertholdt is kind of obsessive, so nothing can make him feel disconnected from his darling, not even them being the thing he’s supposed to be fighting. I feel like he’d try to take them back to Marley, in order to protect them from any threats, but he knows they’d never come with him willingly. He’s no stupid, so he’d most definitely hide his obsessed behavior from both Annie and Reiner, he’s very adamant about keeping his darling safe and he knows it’s a huge risk for his friends to know about them.

**Reiner Braun**

➪ Legit, he’s disgusted with himself, but boy has been having an existential crisis for a while now, so he’s really 50/50 with his darling and how he treats them. Like, he basically has BPD at this point and his darling will get whiplash once he has them in his clutches. Because on one hand, their a devil and a disgrace, Eldian. They’re dirty, and Reiner knows that he should kill them. However, he also absolutely adores them and wants them to love him. He literally cannot bring himself to hurt his darling, but he’s so torn on everything else. Reiner is kind of scary in this kind of situation, if I’m being honest.


	15. Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: headcanons for zeke reiner and pieck w/ a reader that hates war and despises them for being warriors please? 🥺

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, mentions of war, slight aot/snk spoilers, reiner’s BPD, kidnapping**

**Zeke Jaeger**

➪ So he isn’t obsessed with war, in fact I can’t see Zeke liking it at all. He definitely understands where his darling is coming from, but he’s not going to settle for them hating him. Zeke is one of the yanderes I can see having a normal relationship as long as things go smoothly between him and his darling, but if they hate him right off the bat all of the normal possibilities get thrown out of the window. He’s very adamant about keeping a good relationship with his darling, even if they don’t like him in the slightest. Zeke wouldn’t automatically kidnap them, but he inserts himself into their life, even though it’s unwanted.

**Reiner Braun**

➪ Terrible situation with him, honestly. Reiner has a lot of issues, mentally for the most part, and his infatuation with his darling doesn’t help in the slightest. Also, he has a huge savior complex when it comes to his love interest. Reiner believes that what he’s doing is genuinely good - when he’s not going through one of his crises, that is - and can’t understand why his darling is so angry with him. Reiner just wants them to be safe, and while being a warrior is something he’s stuck with for the rest of his very short life, Reiner will spend all of it protecting his darling, even if they hate him for it.

**Pieck Finger**

➪ She’s fully aware that what the Marleyans are doing is wrong, she knows. Pieck is just a very loyal person, and she can’t exactly just stop what she’s doing, it’s her job. Pieck, much like Zeke, would be very understanding. She’s very chill, but is extremely heartbroken when she comes to the realization that her darling hates her. A heartbroken yandere is never a good thing, even if they’re the sweetest person on earth. Pieck can be very prone to just kidnapping her darling if they try to avoid her and be open about hating her. Not because she’s petty, but because it hurts.


	16. Medic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi um i’m new here and i really enjoy your writing so do you think i could get some head canons for pieck, yelena, zeke and mikasa with a medic s/o? I’m not sure if your ask box is open so if it is feel free to ignore this :)

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, eldian discrimination**

**Pieck Finger**

➪ I think she’d really like having a medic darling. Pieck is one of those yanderes who really just wants their darling to love them and be safe, and I think them being a medic would mean that Pieck would often see her darling because she herself is a warrior. Pieck doesn’t injure herself on purpose just to go see her darling, not consciously, anyway. Pieck likes seeing them work, too, even though she knows that they’re constantly busy. She often just sits at their workspace and watches them when she has nothing to do, and makes sure that none of the patients are being disrespectful. She’s just very happy to see her darling, that’s all.

**Yelena**

➪ I feel like Yelena would escort more people to her darling rather than showing up there herself with injuries. Like, she’s very strong and smart so I can’t see her getting injured a lot. Yelena prides herself on being a fairly dominant figure in her darlings life, so Yelena doesn’t like going to them even if she is injured, basically just doesn’t want them to see her vulnerable. However, that doesn’t mean she’s never gone to them for help. The most they’ll see of Yelena being hurt is a broken arm or wrist, but she doesn’t make a big deal out of it ever. Like I said though, the intimidation factor when she escorts others is kind of overwhelming.

**Zeke Jaeger**

➪ He’s charming, so he’ll most likely end up in his darlings care more than once. Zeke is kind of slick, too, and often fakes injuries just so he can check up on them. Much like Pieck, I can definitely see him just watching them do their thing most of the time, but he makes casual conversation the whole time rather than just letting them work in peace. It can get a little annoying, but Zeke is smart and knows when to back off. If his darling is Eldian (and there’s almost no chance tear they aren’t), Zeke takes extra care to make sure that they’re not being mistreated by anyone they’re taking care of, because he’s well aware of the discrimination they face.

**Mikasa Ackerman**

➪ She’s such an overwhelming yandere to have in general, and it kind of gets worse if her darling is constantly dealing with sick or injured people. Because obviously, what if they get sick or one of the people they’re taking care of hurt them due to frustration? This is the genuine fear that Mikasa carries with her everyday of her life and it makes her kind of scary to deal with. She’d get injured, on purpose or not, and check up on her darling while they’re taking care of her. It’s very out of character for Mikasa to get hurt, of course, but no one is perfect, and she hopes that’s what her darling thinks when she shows up once or twice a week.


	17. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hey again! I love your writing so much and I was wondering how would yandere Yelena, Pieck, Nanaba, and Annie would react to the reader trying to hide being sick from them. :)

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, stalking, kidnapping**

**Yelena**

➪ It’s understandable considering how she acts in general when it comes to the safety of her darling, but that doesn’t mean Yelena’s letting them off the hook. Yelena takes this personally, actually. She doesn’t appreciate her darling hiding things from her, especially if it concerns their health, because as tough as she acts - and scary - Yelena would promptly have a mental breakdown if anything happened to her darling. She wouldn’t be able to take care of them herself, but Yelena would force her darling to be put under the care of a doctor she personally knows, and checks up on her darling an almost alarming amount.

**Pieck Finger**

➪ I feel like she’d catch onto her darling being sick fairly quickly, and she definitely notices that they’re trying to hide it from her. Pieck isn’t like Mikasa or Yelena, I can’t see her being very overwhelming, but she definitely worries about her darlings health quite a bit. Pieck is one of those yanderes that wants to take care of her darling. Pieck will catch on, and be at her darlings side with an alarming quickness. She just wants them to know that they have someone at their side to take care of them. Her darling never has to worry about being a burden, because Pieck is all too happy to be tending to them!

**Nanaba**

➪ She’s extremely protective, but it’d take her awhile to figure out that her darling is hiding them being sick from her. Nanaba is very busy, and rarely has free time, but what free time she does have, she spends with her darling making sure that they’re safe. I can definitely see her checking up on her darling without them knowing and just seeing that they’re sick, and she gets so incredibly worried about them afterwards. Like yes, it is technically stalking, but Nanaba knew it was going to come in handy some day. It’s just a pitiful excuse at this point, but she wastes no time in taking care of her darling.

**Annie Leonhart**

➪ Knows immediately, hiding anything from Annie is basically impossible. It’s not that she’s constantly following her darling around or in their business all of the time, it’s just that Annie is extremely observant and knows her darling very well. She knows immediately when something is off, and much like Yelena, doesn’t appreciate them hiding their sickness from her. Annie isn’t openly prone like some other yanderes, but she is extremely protective of her darling, and this includes any kind of sickness. Even if she has to kidnap her darling in order to help them, they’re not getting away with hiding it from her.


	18. Yandere HCs: His Darling Loves Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king ( ˘ ³˘)♥︎

**A/N: featuring Onyankopon bc he is my king**

**Onyankopon**

➪ Listen... _LISTEN_

➪ This man is the definition of a soft yandere. He just loves his darling so much that he’s unable to do anything, and I mean anything, that might upset them. Onyankopon isn’t a worshipper, per say, but he’s pretty damn close. It’s just the fact that he’s kind of a simp, but in the most wholesome way possible.

➪ Onyankopon is a very friendly person, but he’s serious when the time calls for it. He was forced into being a soldier for people he saw as enemies, so of course he takes things way too seriously sometimes. That being said, I wouldn’t complain to him too much about things. If he can make something better in his darlings life, he will.

➪ Getting back on track, though, if his darling loved him I feel like Onyankopon would be the happiest person alive. He’s suffered a lot, and seen others suffer as well. Onyankopon is canonly religious, so he’d see this as they were absolutely meant to be together. He’s sweet, and won’t force his darling into a relationship, and since they love him, he won’t have to, which makes him very happy.

➪ Be careful with him, though. Once Onyankopon is sure that his darling holds affection for him as well - while obviously not as intensely as he does for them - he takes this as a sign to immediately lock them down to him. Meaning, of course, marriage. Onyankopon is sure that he and his darling are the perfect match, and he’s all too eager to provide for them.


	19. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi i was wondering if you could write ymir, annie, pieck,yelena and mikasa with a s/o that likes sleeping in their lap like it’s one of the only ways they can sleep. Thank you!

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, nothing else, just fluff**

**Ymir**

➪ She’d be so cocky about this, honestly. Ymir is a touchy yandere in general, she’s always touching her darling in some way, like a hand on their shoulder, things like that. Basically, Ymir is extremely affectionate, but it’s simply just so she can be near her dar and see their flustered reactions to her touching them. After finding out that they enjoy sleeping on her lap, I feel like Ymir would approach her darling and tell them to rest on her. She likes it a lot, and definitely takes advantage of it being the only way her darling can sleep.

**Annie Leonhart**

➪ Not many things can make Annie flustered, but this is definitely one of them. Annie is a total SUCKER for her darling, and if they ask to rest on her, she’ll feel a mix of embarrassment and happiness. After getting over her emotional stage of it, though, I feel like Annie would let her darling do anything if it meant they were comfortable. She understands that it’s for their sleep schedule, but Annie is very much taking advantage of this. She isn’t a very openly affectionate person, so if her darling does this from their own free will, it’d make her infatuation that much worse.

**Pieck Finger**

➪ She loves doing this so much, like honestly it’s the best part of her day. Pieck, unlike Annie, is extremely affectionate with her darling, so anything like this makes her ecstatic. She might fall asleep like that as well, because being around her darling just calms Pieck down a lot, destresses her in the best way. In general, I can definitely see Pieck just living for the softer moments with her darling, more cute and domestic things. She’s constantly surrounded by violence so I think a little love and peace can make her appreciate her darling even more.

**Yelena**

➪ Listen, this would make her really confused because she knows how scary she is to most people. Yelena is just straight up confused when her darling explains to her that it’s the only way they can sleep. At first she’d kind of be like, ‘suck it up’ but Y’know that’s only because she’s in the middle of doing something at first. When she’s alone with her darling she’d definitely let them sleep on her lap. She thinks that it’s adorable, but there’s also something really sweet to her about her darling sleeping around her, being all vulnerable. She’s soft... sometimes.

**Mikasa Ackerman**

➪ She’s a badass, but like... craves moments where she can look over her darling without worrying about them dying. Mikasa would definitely enjoy this, and would absolutely let her darling sleep on her lap anytime they wanted. Mikasa constantly wants her darling to be happy with her, it’s a search for validation almost every single day, so when they ask to sleep on her lap, she’s never going to say no unless it has something to do with their health. She won’t sleep until they wake up, either, she watches her darling the entire time they sleep. She can’t help it, really.


	20. Jaeger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: could you do Eren jaeger HCs please ~ 💞💟💕

**A/N: I do love my feral protagonist**

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, kidnapping, Titan forms, erens twisted logic, slight future season four spoilers**

**Eren Jaeger**

➪ Boy, he’s one hell of a yandere to have. Quite hypocritical, too, in regards to his thoughts on freedom, but it kind of depends on how his darling acts towards him before he goes dark side, honestly. Eren’s always ranting to his darabiut freedom and such, which is definitely weird to hear, especially since he’s kidnapped them and strapped them down. It’s mainly due to his own paranoia, but Eren doesn’t really see himself letting them go, even if his darling points out his flawed logic.

➪ He’s pretty much forcing himself into a war, so I can’t ever see Eren not kidnapping his darling. He’s too scared that he’ll end up getting them killed, so the only option in his mind is to lock them away where he can personally watch over them. His logic isn’t as bad, it makes sense if you think about what’s happening, but that doesn’t make it any less wrong, yknow? Eren knows this very well, but he never changes his mind.

➪ Eren is completely okay with his darling hating him... well, not okay, he just understands why they’re so angry with him. Eren understands that what he’s done to them is basically the same thing he’s been fighting for, something he’s dedicated his life to, and knows that he’s a huge hypocrite for locking his darling away like some kind of caged animal. This is why he allows them to yell at him until their throat hurts. He deserves it.

➪ Despite locking them away and serving as their captor, Eren is weirdly casual with his darling. Like, he starts up normal conversations with them in the morning and when he comes back to them at the end of the day. Because despite everything, Eren craves a loving relationship even though he knows he most likely will never get it because of what he’s doing. However, that being said, it’s very possible for his darling to get Stockholm Syndrome.


	21. Stockholm Syndrome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: floch, Jean, and Armin with a s/o that has a really severe case of Stockholm syndrome? Like- she gets anxious going more than 30 minutes without them. Is constantly doting on them, has to to be in physical contact with them 24/7 in the form of playing with their hair or hanging off of their shoulders. Makes them food and gives them kisses. Lots of love, truly has forgotten They’re even kidnapped.

**A/N: finally some Jean appreciation** 😤

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, past kidnapping, Stockholm syndrome**

**Floch Forster**

➪ I feel like he’d plan on this. Floch would plan on his darling having Stockholm Syndrome at some point, so when it actually happens he’s not going to be very surprised. Unlike Armin, he isn’t too sure how to make them fall into SS territory, but they’ll get there eventually. Once they do, though, he couldn’t be happier. Floch is an attention-seeker when it comes to his darling. If they can’t stand being away from him, they’ll cling to him, right? It’s heaven for Floch, and he can’t bring himself to feel any guilt once his darling gives him what he’s been wanting from them.

**Jean Kirstein**

➪ Was not expecting his darling to be okay at any point after kidnapping them, he genuinely gets worried when they end up acting sweet with him. He’s worried. Jean loves his darling to an almost dangerous extent, so the moment they start acting off, he notices. Once his darling develops SS, I can definitely see Jean feeling really guilty about it. He knows that it’s technically his fault because he locked them away, but he doesn’t exactly do anything to rectify what’s happening. Just like anyone else would, Jean revels in the affection he’s getting from his darling. How could he not?

**Armin Arlert**

➪ Also one of the yanderes that would plan on their darling getting SS. Armin does certain things, like guilt tripping, to make his darling fall into a bad place. It doesn’t take long, either. Armin is both smart and charming, manipulation is something he pulls on his darling regularly. He doesn’t mind it, of course, because once his darling develops SS he won’t have to use manipulation on them as much anymore and that’s definitely something he’s looking forward to. Much like Floch, he doesn’t feel bad about it once his darling does fall out of their victim mindset. He’s too happy.


	22. Shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I’m new in here. Hello😊. I like your posts a lot and felt quite excited when I saw that you started following me❤️. This is maybe a bit of a weird request but which characters would be the best to handle a more shy and quiet darling? If possible from the Animes Hunter x Hunter, Naruto, My Hero Academia and Attack On Titan? These are Anime I watched so far from what you write for. Thanks!

**A/N: thanks so much for sending this in! I’ve been meaning to write for some other fandoms but I just never got around to it** 😭🤚 **I’ll be doing two characters each, I hope that’s alright** ❤︎

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, slight aot spoilers**

**Kurapika Kurta**

➪ He’d be very good with a shy darling, simply because Kurapika himself isn’t too extroverted. He likes to stay to himself, and usually only goes around people he trusts and knows well, for obvious reasons. In general, I see him as a very possessive and protective yandere, but if his darling tends to be very shy and quiet this behavior would increase tenfold. Kurapika is just so worried that something may happen to his poor darling, something about their shy and quiet personality makes him want to protect them with his life.

**Pakunoda**

➪ This lovely woman would actually prefer a shy darling, but I can’t see her being necessary picky. She falls for her darling for other reasons, of course, but finds their shy personality so adorable, and much like Kurapika, it makes her want to protect them. Paku is a very chill, but at the same time, vicious yandere. Like, she acts super sweet towards her darling, but will not hesitate to snap somebody’s neck if they cross her. It’d be a really good match for Paku because she’s constantly surrounded by violent people, she’s loves her shy darling.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

➪ I can definitely see him with a shy and quiet darling. Think about it, Sasuke is constantly around very loud and pushy people, and he openly doesn’t like them, so if his darling is very shy they’re less prone to being touchy with him. He’s a very cold yandere, for obvious reasons, and the thing is, Sasuke gets infatuated with someone who doesn’t pay him any mind. His darling straight up ignoring him is what gets him obsessed. It’s interesting to him, and he likes their personality in general. He’s a huge stalker, though. Follows them everywhere.

**Uzumaki Karin**

➪ Would 1000% take advantage of her darlings shy nature to see them get all flustered. Karin can be extremely touchy with her darling, like, girl is constantly all over them, so she enjoys seeing their reactions to her. Karin is an extremely jealous yandere, though. This is why I feel like she’d fit well with a shy and quiet darling, she’d be better off falling for someone who didn’t attract much attention, so then her jealous tendencies wouldn’t swirl out of control. Karin is just really in love with her darling, and wants them to herself.

**Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko**

➪ This possessive little freak makes it obvious to his darling that they belong to him. He doesn’t like extroverted people in general, so there’s literally no way he’d fall in love with one. Tomura is just very paranoid about possibly losing his darling, so a shy and quiet darling really does suit him. On the other hand, though, he’d most likely lock them away just to ease his own mind, it doesn’t matter if they’re with him by choice or not. He’s also really concerned about their safety. I believe that he’d be very soft as a yandere, especially if his darling is shy.

**Jiro Kyoka**

➪ Unrelated but I’m completely in love with her - but back on topic, she just finds her darling utterly adorable. The pick was her or Yaoyorozu, but their reaction would be pretty similar. Girl is just so in love with her darling, it’s not even funny. She’s pretty tame as a yandere, though, so there’s not much to worry about. She gets jealous easily, but that’s easily fixed. Some attention from her darling and she’s fine. Kyoka would suit a shy and quiet darling well because she understands that they may have anxiety about some things, and adjusts her schedule so they can be comfortable.

**Armin Arlert**

➪ Yeah, so he’d really like a darling that’s very shy and quiet. It’s just so cute to him, he loves it so much. Armin isn’t a very intense yandere, he’s pretty chill, but he’s definitely someone that’ll take advantage of their shy nature. Armin is a possessive little freak, seriously. He’s well aware that he’s not the strongest person out there, and he can get kind of insecure and scared when he thinks about how he might not be able to protect his darling. He’s very scared of losing them. If his darling is very shy and quiet, I think he’d get along with them better, it’s his preference.

**Historia Reiss**

➪ I can see her being a lot like Armin, the way she behaves, I mean. Historia acted really sweet and innocent for a very long time, but she’s not exactly a frail princess. Historia, after meeting her darling and seeing how shy and quiet they are, becomes completely infatuated. She wants them to know that she’s into them, too. I feel like she may accidentally end up embarrassing her darling just because she’s constantly asking them personal questions, but she isn’t too pushy. Historia hid a lot of herself before she became queen, so she wants to see if her darling is hiding something, too.


	23. The Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could you do zeke jeager, reiner braun, and bertholdt hoover HCs please?

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, kidnapping, discrimination**

**Zeke Jaeger**

➪ I feel like he’d be really annoying to have as a yandere, just because he’s always in his darlings business. Zeke genuinely never leaves his darling alone, and it can get extremely irritating. He’s just really paranoid, so he has this kind of fixation where he needs to be around them all of the time. Like, it’s really weird, but half of the time Zeke doesn’t even know that he’s doing it, it would be funny if it wasn’t so unhealthy.

➪ Insecure, sometimes. Zeke knows that he’s kind of cocky and some people may find that annoying, and he projects a lot onto his darling without really realizing it. He confides in his darling because even if it’s not warranted, he really does trust his darling. Which is saying a lot considering Zeke has a lot of trust issues. He’s been lying his whole life, so it’s easy for him to lose sight of who he really is, he depends on his darling to remind him.

**Reiner Braun**

➪ Okay, so, whiplash. Reiner’s darling is always going to be another Eldian, because he always ends up torturing himself in some way. On one hand, he’s disgusted that he feels like this, but his identity crisis often gets in the way of the discriminatory nature he has most of the time. Once he’s older, after he returns to Marley, he’d feel really guilty about how he treated his darling because he knows that he’s wrong.

➪ Reiner often makes it known that he’s sorry, so he does a lot of unnecessary things for his darling. He wants them to know that he feels regret over his past actions, and does things that they could very much do on their own. Reiner is very sweet and protective as a yandere, and I can’t see him being very pushy unless his darling outright rejects him. A heartbroken Reiner is just depressing to see. His darling will end up feeling guilty.

**Bertholdt Hoover**

➪ Super, super sweet to his darling. Like most people from AOT, Bertholdt is very protective and worries about his darlings well-being almost constantly. It’s not hard to pinpoint that his love is a little odd, or intense, but his darling probably won’t think much of it because he’s too nice to them for them to confront him about his behavior. Despite being pretty strong, Bertholdt isn’t a yandere you need to worry about. He’s just in love.

➪ Bertholdt, like I mentioned before, is extremely protective over his darling. This is a trait all aot characters would have, but I think it’s more intense with Bertholdt because of what he knows and what he’s been through. He’s very adamant on keeping his darling safe, and if them being safe means going against their will, he’s dragging them away kicking and screaming. Bertholdt just loves his darling too much, he can’t let anything happen to them.


	24. Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I've been stalking your account for so long and I finally snapped and made a Tumblr account to show my support and share a yandere idea that I reallyyy want your opinion on, i actually got the idea from quotev I hope you don't mind. It's warrior titan shifter reader who escaped back to marley X eren, I'm just really interested in how this dynamic would play out, with a reader who's tramatized and conflicted from her time on paradis island and a lucid, possessive and betrayed eren. I hope it's not cringy or anything like that and if it makes you uncomfortable you don't have to write it I just really like your views on yandere aot and wanted your opinion on it 💙

**A/N: ong I loved this so much bc no one ever talks about Reiner’s trauma and that’s how I kind of saw this request** 😭🤚 **but like imagine if his darling was falco’s older sibling. The drama** 🤭

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, past kidnapping, feral eren, aot/snk spoilers, traumatic experiences**

**Eren Jaeger**

➪ I haven’t touched on what I feel like younger yandere Eren would be like, and it’s be really different due to him not breaking completely. Eren is feral at this point, more emotional, and he’s in love with someone, so things just don’t go well for him in this situation, especially after finding out that his darling is technically his enemy. Eren is a really emotional guy, so this would really make him snap a little.

➪ He’s completely shattered when he finds out that Reiner and Bertholdt, the guys he saw as older brothers, were traitors, so just imagine how he felt when he found out his darling was working with them as well. Eren is so angry because Reiner was the one to tell him and he’s seething. Eren is so angry, his emotions are running all over the place and he’s a genuine mess. Nothing can really calm him down, either.

➪ Before this, they’re locked up somewhere, completely restrained, so they haven’t been able to escape. He doesn’t plan on letting them go, but during his fight in his old district, his darling is snatched by Pieck and he’s completely seething worh rage once he realizes that they’re gone. He can’t go after them, either, which really pisses him off. Eren is just feeling very betrayed and upset at this point, especially after finding out who Zeke is.

➪ Moving on to older Eren, his darling won’t even know that the emotionally wounded soldier Falco’s been talking to is him. Sure, he looks and acts differently, but Eren won’t take the chance of losing them again. It amuses him when he sees just how broken they are, the trauma, the nightmares. Eren doesn’t forgive, but his darling, of course, is an exception to this. They know that they were wrong about everyone on the island.

➪ They know that they’re the bad guy, so they barely even put up a fight when he snatches them once again. Eren isn’t going easy on them this time, and wastes no time in reminding them of the carnage and conflict that they’ve caused. Not helping his darlings mental state in the slightest. Just like before, they’ll be secured by chains to his bed, and this time they won’t be leaving. He’ll make sure of it. 


	25. Erwin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hello first of all I love ur writing it’s very inclusive and you write for underrated character which is ✨chefs kiss✨. Do you have any headcannons(like general) for Erwin?? That man is constantly overshadowed by others which is criminal, if you don’t want to do him can you do mike? Thank you

**A/N: my friend uses they/them and everything is always either he/him or she/her so I wanted my friend to be able to have stiff to read comfortably. It’s not hard to be inclusive, people just decide not to be ¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯**

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, kidnapping, implied Stockholm syndrome**

**Erwin Smith**

➪ One of the yanderes I see kidnapping their darling really early on. Erwin doesn’t have the time to keep his eye on his darling constantly, so he feels like the only way to keep them safe is to lock them away securely. Erwin, much like everyone else in aot, is extremely protective so he worries a lot about his darlings safety before he kidnaps them. This ends up being really bad for his work ethic, and that’s what makes him snatch them up in the first place. He feels at ease knowing they’re safe in his home. He doesn’t feel bad about it, either.

➪ One of the more domestic yanderes out there. Erwin enjoys doing simple and sweet things with his darling, but that might not happen for awhile considering he kidnapped them. He doesn’t mind waiting, but once he does start acting more domestic with his darling, Erwin would be much happier. He’s fairly strict about some things, though. Like his darling being healthy and how they deal when he’s gone off on a mission. He isn’t a total worry wart, like Eren and Pieck, but likes to know that they’re going to be okay without him.


	26. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: How would a yandere connie and jean react to their S/O spending more time with a guy bestfriend?

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, toxic jealousy, delusional mindsets**

**Connie Springer**

➪ See, I don’t think he’d be an overly jealous yandere, but this is mainly due to his rather delusional mindset. Connie is at a point where he’s starting to believe that he’s already with his darling, so seeing them hang out with someone else doesn’t bother him as much. However, Connie isn’t delusional 100% of the time, he has his sober moments where he can’t help but see other people hanging off his darling like they’re great buddies, it really makes his skin crawl. This feeling never lasts long, but as a soldier whose lost a lot of friends, he can’t help but feel a little nervous whenever he sees his darling hanging out with their friends, this goes for if they are in a relationship together, too.

**Jean Kirstein**

➪ He’s extremely easy to make jealous, and Jean can’t help but be obvious about his disdain for his darling having a bunch of male friends. He doesn’t like it, it makes his skin crawl. Jean acts really passive-aggressive about it, too. Not towards his darling, of course, but to like anyone else he sees for the rest of the day. Seeing his darling hang around someone who isn’t him or in his circle of friends can make Jean very insecure about the relationship he has with them, and it can push him to act rather weirdly around his darling. Like, it’s pretty obvious that he’s jealous, but Jean doesn’t say it out loud because he feels embarrassed. It’s a stupid thing to be jealous over, but he can’t help himself.


	27. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi again, how would a yandere Yelena, Rico, Miche, and Nanaba react to someone seriously hurting their darling. For example someone breaks their darlings arm. :)

**A/N: I just saw the new episode and I actually had to pause it to scream, Yelena is so fine I’m actually crying** 😭

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, murder, violence**

**Yelena**

➪ Hurting her darling is like signing a death certificate. Yelena is a fairly violent person in general, trigger-happy at best, so messing with someone she’s infatuated with isn’t the best idea you could have. She’s not going to react very openly until there’s a literal bullet in the persons head. It happens fairly quickly, so there’s a huge chance that she looks calm but she isn’t in the slightest. Yelena is seething with rage. There’s no hesitation, the person who injured her darling is going to die. This will certainly freak her poor darling out, but Yelena isn’t too worried about that.

**Rico Brzenska**

➪ Okay, she’s like pissed, obviously, but doesn’t react very violently. Unless you count several threats and glares as threats, that is. Rico is more focused on taking care of her darling, and making sure that the damage isn’t irreversible. She’s just always going to put her darling first, because they’re more important, of course. Rico, however, isn’t letting her darlings assailant off the hook, not by a long shot. She’s not going to kill them, not directly, at least. Rico is the kind of yandere who wants her darling to see her in a good light. She’ll just give them dirty looks any time she sees them.

**Miche Zacharius**

➪ He has one of the more tame reactions to his darling being hurt. Not because he doesn’t care, but because Miche knows that being calm while his darling is hurt is extremely important. He wants them to know that he’s there to protect them, so he won’t freak it on the person who hurt them immediately. His reaction comes in waves, I guess. He’s calm, but once alone with the assailant, they’re going to be absolutely terrified. Miche can be fairly intimidating when the time calls for it, and he’s going to scare the life out of whoever hurt his darling. Never does this around his darling, though.

**Nanaba**

➪ She might have a violent reaction, but only if she sees her darling freaking out about what’s happened to them. Like, if they’re crying and such she’ll definitely fight whoever hurt them, if that makes sense. She just wants her darling to be safe, and Nanaba does everything she can to shield them from any danger, so if they are hurt by someone else - and not a Titan - I can see Nanaba being fairly upset with herself. A lot of her anger is projected when her darling is visibly upset and she’s definitely prone to hurting the assailant. She gets stopped before anything serious happens, though.


	28. Idol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hello good day and good evening, I may have been here for a short time but I love your work. I'm not sure if the request is open but if it does: s/o was legendary artist (think of Sawako from K-On from her band days or type death devil love on YouTube) for Levi, Hange, Mike, Erwin, Reiner, Bertholdt, Eren? The first 3 are another band (+ Erwin as the manager) but are fans of s/o's band and other 3 are fanboys that heard of the band before the band got disbanded for certain reasons. This ask was inspired by the game no straight roads, mainly the protagonist mayday did the rock revolution for her favourite artist. I apologise if this is too much and you are very welcome to not write it, have a pleasant day/ evening. Sorry it's kind of a habit to be polite.

**A/N: I never watched K-On, BUT I do listen to kpop girl groups like gwsn, blackpink, and red velvet. They seem kind of similar to me, so that's what I referenced while writing this! I hope I did okay! Also, this is surprisingly the first time I've written for Levi.**

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, idolization is toxic**

**Levi Ackerman**

➪ He'd have a lot of fans if he was in a group, let's be honest here. Levi doesn't exactly like having fan groups of his own, but it can't really be helped. If Levi's going to be apart of a band, he's doing it because he genuinely enjoys it, because otherwise, the fan clubs would prove to be too much for him. He's a fan favorite, of course, but I can definitely see him being in charge of a lot of things, too. Like, he also works alongside Erwin. He likes things to be organized, that's all.

➪ First meeting his darling is like a really weird situation for Levi because he's never payed attention to anyone outside of his group. His darling is the exception to this and it kind of makes him uncomfortable at first. He likes a lot of things about them, theory style, music choice, simple things like that. It's really just admiration at first, and I wouldn't put it past him to be like a secret stan or something. Levi would never openly admit liking another artist.

➪ If his darlings band was broken up, I think he'd probably invite his darling to join his. It isn't his choice to make, of course, but he thinks that they have incredible talent, and Levi hates seeing those kinds of things going to waste. He's infatuated with them, so Levi really wants them to keep going on with the or career, whether it be with him or by themselves, or branching out. Levi kind of becomes a kind of sponsor, just gives them a lot of money. He isn't a fan of their fan clubs, though.

**Hange Zoë**

➪ They also seem to be a fan favorite, so Hange and Levi being in the same group definitely makes sense. They're really erratic, so Hange enjoys doing collaboration projects with other groups or artists, hence how they met their darling. Hange loves doing projects with their darling especially, and generally is just a big fan of them, as well. They probably own a stan fan page on Instagram or something lmao. Hange is extr supportive of their darlings career.

➪ Hange's infatuation with their darling is a pretty instant thing, they just think that their darling is so cool. Hange is extremely supportive and just all around acts like one of their fans (and they are). Hange would definitely freak out if they found out that their darling was a fan of theirs, as well. Hange is just very erratic and wants to put all of their energy into being an awesome partner. They'd definitely be someone to talk about their darling in interviews, too.

➪ So, I think Hange would really want an actual relationship with their darling, despite the scandal it might cause. Hange wouldn't really care about things like that, especially after their darlings group disbanded. They're just really interested in having a genuine relationship, even if their infatuation is obvious. Hange flirts with their darling religiously, so I feel like people would probably ship them, like they have a bunch of fans, it's kind of cute.

**Miche Zacharius**

➪ One of the more quiet ones, but much like Levi he'd be a secret admirer of sorts. He just really enjoys what his darling does, and thinks that they have incredible talent. Miche is a quiet supporter of his darlings career as an artist, whether they're in a group or not. He's just happy that they have a decent fan base, and that they're getting the positive support that they deserve. Miche believes that they're amazing, period. What a king.

➪ I don't think he'd want to enter a relationship with his darling like Hange, or at least he wouldn't be open about it. He knows that things like that can cause a lot of damage to an artists career, especially if his darlings fans didn't approve of it, so he doesn't want to cause any scandals for his poor darling, they're probably dealing with enough, especially if they're extremely popular like Levi and Hange. He'd keep his darling on track of their career so he doesn't have to worry about them being taken.

➪ Much like Levi, if Miche saw that his darlings group had broken up at one point, his first reaction is worry. He knows that them being disbanded might cause them to go under the radar, and having a relationship would be much easier, however, Miche wants his darling to be as happy as possible. He'd ask them to join him, or help them build their own single career as an artist. He's just very supportive over their future, it's very sweet.

**Erwin Smith**

➪ As a manager, Erwin would definitely keep an eye on his darling. They have a lot of talent and I feel like he would try to persuade them into joining Levi, Hange, and Miche, as odd as that sounds. Like, Erwin would try to recruit his darling at least three times a month, and he's so persuasive about it because it's literally his job, it's actually kind of odd to witness, and I feel like Levi would chew him out because of it, as funny as that sounds, it's not pleasant to witness.

➪ Erwin thinks that it'd do his darling a lot of good to be apart of a group he manages, but understands when his darling decides to stick with their own group, and later on branch out by themselves. It's admirable, and being excessively pushy isn't a good virtue, this is something Erwin is painfully aware of. He pays close attention to anything his darling is involved with, though. It's a force of habit, and he never really stops doing it.

➪ I think he'd get infatuated with his darling after they held an actual conversation with him about his own interests, outside of what he does for a living. Asking about what he likes personally is what sparked his interest, because he feels like it's nice to meet someone who's interested in him as a person. His infatuation doesn't really extend to the persona they put on while on stage, he just wants to know the person they genuinely are, if that makes sense. Will pry it out of them if need be.

**Reiner Braun**

➪ As a fan of his darling, Reiner is rather quiet about it because he doesn't want anymore people liking his darling, it's actually kind of funny. He tends to be a little jealous of other fans, so while I wouldn't call him a hard stan, he's definitely up there. Reiner adores everything about his darling, and is probably one of those fans whose just really wholesome about their support. That being said, though, I think when he started getting infatuated, he'd get really upset with himself at first because that obviously uncharted areas that he shouldn't be going into. One of the yanderes that wouldn't openly try to get into a relationship with his darling, but this is mainly because it feels kind of forbidden to him. He'll always support them, but the only way he'd actually be with them is if they went to him first.

**Bertholdt Hoover**

➪ He's so cute as a fan of his darling, honestly. One of the more supportive yanderes in general, so if his darling just so happened to be a popular artist, he'd do everything possible in order to support them and their career. Bertholdt is the kind of guy who fantasizes about being with his darling, nothing weird, just him really wanting to be with them. He understands that it's probably never going to be in a relationship with them, but I feel like he'd be semi-okay with that, at least for the most part because I can't really see him being really delusional. Bertholdt has a lot of merch, too. Posters, CDs, things like that. He's pretty open about being a fan of his darling, so anyone who knows him is aware. If he was ever recognized by his darling, like at a show or something, I feel like he'd actually cry, please he's so cute.

**Eren Jaeger**

➪ Literally the hardcore fan, he is the epitome of a hard stan, it's actually pretty hilarious to those around him. I feel like Eren would be very aggressive about supporting his darling, too. Eren would genuinely enjoy their music, and would blast it through his speakers whenever given the chance, so much like Bertholdt I feel like he'd be super obvious about being his darlings fan. If we were talking about him in high school, Eren probably had a fan club dedicated to his darlings group at the time, only it was mostly dedicated to his darling. So, years later when they eventually disbanded and his darling branches out, I can see Eren being super excited because they're just so cool. Much like Bertholdt, Eren would have merch of his darling. Hoodies, mostly because why not. Eren goes to like every show, I'm not even joking. He's just very dedicated. It's a little scary.


	29. Eren, Armin, and Yelena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi!!! I love your writing.❣ Can you do more of jealous/possessive Eren, Armin and Yelena?

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, possessive behavior, toxic jealousy, implied violence**

**Eren Jaeger**

➪ He’s definitely one of the more jealous yanderes, and this goes for both pre and post time skip. It’s just the way Eren is, and he can’t do much to help it. He’s been through hell and back... multiple times, so getting him to be jealous isn’t exactly hard. However, it’s not pleasant to witness, either. Eren can get real ugly about it, vicious even. He acts based on instinct, and that instinct is to act violently towards anyone who he sees as a threat to the relationship he has with his darling. His jealousy can often get out of control, so he can get quite scary.

➪ Very possessive, too. Eren is definitely a yandere that believes that his darling belongs to him. He doesn’t necessarily see them as an object or anything, but he wouldn’t allow them to leave him for anyone else, if that makes sense. He’s a hypocrite, at best, and if things go far enough, he’ll most definitely kidnap his darling. His possessive behavior really messes with his head, and Eren has enough to deal with. He thinks it’s better if he’s the only one who can see his darling. They end up locked away some time or another, there’s no avoiding it.

**Armin Arlert**

➪ He can get jealous, but only if his darling is actively in a relationship with someone else. Armin is a master manipulator, though, so making him jealous is a really bad idea. Making him jealous will result in him literally breaking down crying in his darlings lap, begging them not to leave him for someone else. Whether they made him jealous on purpose or not doesn’t matter, it’ll always end up the same way. Armin guilt-trips his darling much more than he’s happy to admit, but it gets the up job done so Armin can’t really bring himself to stop.

➪ Armin is possessive, but no one will ever know about it. He’s extremely good at hiding his possessive nature, and blankets it over with a facade. Just him looking out for his darlings well-being, that’s all! Like I’ve said, Armin is a massive manipulative yandere and he rarely feels much guilt about manipulating his darling if it means he can keep them by his side. Armin’s possessive behavior comes in waves, too. He doesn’t act on it a lot unless something serious has happened to his darling. Like, if they were hurt, he becomes more possessive over them.

**Yelena**

➪ Yeah, making her jealous is a definite way to bring out her more ugly and violent side. Not necessarily towards her darling, but it’s one hell of a bad idea, if I’m being completely honest. Yelena is known to be rather trigger happy, so making moves on her darling is a death sentence. If this has happened just to spite her, no one’s going to be having a good time because someone is going to end up with a bullet in their head. It’s just not a very good idea to incite jealousy out of Yelena, it’s fleeting, though. She doesn’t stay violent for long, but it definitely leaves an impact.

➪ Definitely one of the more possessive yanderes, and Yelena doesn’t exactly see the point in hiding it, either. She’s the type of possessive who’s constantly following her darling around, just making her all the more intimidating. Yelena knows that she’s scary, and she likes the power that it gives her, but she absolutely refuses to let anyone else steal her darlings attention from her, whether it’s negative or not. She’s borderline clingy at this point, and in general never really leaves her darling alone. She’s always around them, it’s terrifying because _she’s just always there_.


	30. Jean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: pls more jean hcs 😭🙏🏻

**A/N: ask and you shall receive** 😌

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, toxic jealousy**

**Jean Kirstein**

➪ One of the more tame yanderes you could have, in my opinion. Better than Eren, at least. He knows the way he feels is much more intense than it’s supposed to be, so he’s a very lucid yandere, making him better speaking behaviorally. Jean is just very devoted to his darling, they’re quite literally a god send to him, so their word is basically law to him. Like, if he had to choose between life and his darling, he’s choose his darling. He’s really devoted and is quite charming if you look over his sometimes jealous moments, things he hopes his darling can ignore.

➪ Definitely a jealous guy, though. Jean really can’t help but feel a little pinch of jealousy whenever he sees other people clinging to his darling. Like, if they liked someone else or someone had a crush on them, Jean would be very bad at dealing with that kind of situation because he thinks it’s extremely wrong. He doesn’t necessarily like the idea of forcing his darling into a relationship, so that’s the last thing he’d do. Instead, he just makes sure that no one else has an interest in his darling, so he’s the only one available for them. Basically keeps all the competition away.


	31. YANDERE BIRTHDAY POST

**A/N: ft. Mikasa + platonic! falco bc it’s their special day** 🥳

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, kidnapping mention, soft mikasa, platonic yandere, do you see that word, PLATONIC, Falco is my baby and I love him v much, don’t be weird**

**Mikasa Ackerman**

➪ On her birthday, I feel like all Mikasa wants is to spend some quality time with her darling. Mikasa is just really looking forward to seeing her darling and spending time with them because she’s so busy and barely gets any alone time with them. Mikasa never asks her darling for anything other than being safe and sound, so she definitely expects them to do something nice for her on her birthday since she does so much for them without expecting anything else.

➪ If her darling does do something nice for her, like cooking her a meal or taking her out for the night, I feel like Mikasa would be overloaded with emotions. She’s just so happy that they’ve decided to take the time out of their day to spend it with her, even if it’s just a little. Mikasa wants affection, she wants her darling to love on her on her day, so if they give her a little kiss on the nose or cheek, she’ll definitely cry a little. Girl is just so overwhelmed with the love she has.

➪ Mikasa will not respond well if she can’t see her darling on her birthday. Whether it be because her job as a soldier is keeping her away from them, or because they can’t see her due to their own personal issues, Mikasa will riot. Like, baby girl asks for one day of the year to just chill with her darling, she isn’t taking no for an answer. If she has to kidnap her darling just for the day, that’s completely fine with her. Who knows, maybe she’ll keep them there so she can have more time with them.

**Falco Grice**

➪ This kid isn’t exactly expecting much for his birthday, he’s like twelve and an active soldier so I’m sure he doesn’t really celebrate things like that often. His darling would be someone he sees as an older sibling, someone he’s very protective over, so he really just likes being near them a lot. His birthday is no different. He finishes training and heads off to see them immediately to see if they need help with anything because Falco is a good kid. He’s just really happy to see them.

➪ Falco is the kind of kid that doesn’t ask for much, just to be near his darling so he can hang around them. I don’t know, I feel like he’d just be happy being around them for an hour or two, hopefully longer, Falco’s just wholesome like that. He probably goes to see Colt first, mostly because that’s his brother and yknow family stuff, but otherwise he just runs to his darling to see if he can do anything for them. He likes helping his darling, it makes him very happy!

➪ If his darling does something really nice and sweet for him, like take him out to do something fun or go to eat something really good, Falco’s going to be utterly shocked. I think he’d definitely appreciate something sweet from his darling, so them doing this on his birthday makes him overwhelmed, much like Mikasa, because when he helps them out with things he doesn’t even expect anything in return, he’s too pure. Boasts about it to his friends and older brother, he’s just very ecstatic about it.


	32. Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: levi - hange - rico - eren - mikasa - historia - sasha - zeke - pieck - yelena w/ a reader that refuses to be in a relationship with them because she / he has self esteem issues and believe they're not worth / good enough for the yanderes, please? 💖

**A/N: no joke, this was me to my gf when she first asked me out LMAOOO** 💀🤚

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, low self-esteem**

**Levi Ackerman**

➪ I don’t feel like he’d do very well with a darling like this simply because he’s the kind of guy to call them stupid for something like this. Like, Levi would be incredibly blunt about how he feels, but only after being in denial for an extremely long time. So, getting rejected like this would definitely piss him off. Like, his darling is lucky that he even confessed his feelings to them in the first place, and they rejected him because of their own insecurities so he definitely isn’t happy with them. Levi would definitely be the type to lowkey force his darling into a relationship, so it’s all good.

**Hange Zoë**

➪ They understand that their darling is having some insecurity issues, but Hange is a very erratic person and they don’t exactly want to wait on their darling to figure out their own feelings. Hange, unlike Levi, takes the time to tell their darling how much they mean to them, and makes it known that they really are valuable to her. No one could ever replace them and they just love their darling so much it’s actually kind of sweet. Hange will wait for them to get things together, but they won’t wait forever, if you get what I mean. Hange loves their darling, and craves a relationship with them.

**Rico Brzenska**

➪ For her, this is kind of annoying, though she initially thought it was because of their situation with almost dying every single day. When Rico finds out that her darling is just very insecure and they have no self worth whatsoever, it kind of shocks her because despite acting very put together, they really do mean the world to her. Rico will do her best to make her darling realize that they’re worthy of a relationship, specifically with her, of course. I can definitely see her doing small things to try to boost her darlings self-esteem, like letting them win at something she’s good at.

**Eren Jaeger**

➪ Literally is shocked to his bones when his darling rejects him because of their low self-worth. Like, he just doesn’t understand. Eren thinks that his darling is amazing at everything, even if they aren’t, so the idea of them thinking lowly of themselves just makes him kind of uncomfortable. Eren boasts about his darling already, and this is obviously before he kidnaps them so keep that in mind. He just wants them to see themselves like he does, not exactly perfect, but great nonetheless. Eren does eventually kidnap his darling, as I’ve mentioned before, and he makes sure that they know how much they mean to him.

**Mikasa Ackerman**

➪ She probably noticed her darling being insecure before she admit her feelings to them, she’s just incredibly observant, but she wasn’t expecting her darling to reject her over their own insecurities. She feels incredibly hurt by them telling her that they’re not worthy to be in a relationship, because that’s all she wants from them other than them being safe. Mikasa will take the rejection lightly simply because she knows that it’s not a full rejection. It’s her darling being insecure, shiv her she wants to fix before anything else because they always come before her.

**Historia Reiss**

➪ She’s really hurt by her darlings rejection. Historia isn’t exact known for overwhelming confidence, but she can’t process why her darling would reject her. It’s not that she’s delusional or anything, but she could have sworn that she and her darling were meant to be, which makes the rejection all that much worse for her. Historia would catch on before admitting her feelings that her darling is insecure, but she wouldn’t know just how bad it is until the rejection, so she feels somewhat lost afterwards. Historia will likely cling to her darling until she fully understands everything, but she won’t stop pursuing them.

**Sasha Blouse**

➪ One of the more delusional yanderes, so I think the rejection would go right over her head... at first. Sasha can be extremely observant, and can tell when something seems to be bothering her darling, so if they’re having a particular day where they’re self-deprecating, she’ll know about it. Sasha wouldn’t understand their insecurities be much like Eren Sasha believes that her darling is absolutely amazing. She’s not a worshipper by any means, but her darling has a lot of influence over her. Sasha will try to boost her darlings self-esteem, but goes on normally acting like their girlfriend, _because that’s really what she is_.

**Zeke Jaeger**

➪ Dude, he does not respond well to any kind of rejection, especially if it’s caused by something like his darlings own insecurities, which is some he isn’t in control of. Like, he cannot be in control of his darlings emotions and he can’t control their insecurities and it tears him up on the inside because he knows that they’re suffering because of it. Zeke is a definite secret softie when it comes to his darling, so knowing that they don’t think they’re worthy of being with him makes him physically pained. Zeke will still actively pursue his darling, but he tends to be much more sweet and intense about it.

**Pieck Finger**

➪ This honestly breaks her heart, because when Pieck decides to confess her feelings to her darling, she absolutely pours her heart out to them. She can’t help it, she’s held it in and it just comes flowing out just for her darling to reject her. It’s absolutely heartbreaking for Pieck, and the fact that it’s caused by her darling being insecure makes it ten times worse for her. So, instead of continuing to pursue her Draper kidnapping them, Pieck builds up their self-esteem. She’s a yandere who wants a good relationship, so she does anything to prove to her darling that they’re worth it. She’s very sweet about it.

**Yelena**

➪ Angry would be the best word to describe Yelena after getting rejected by her darling. Like, she’s already a little cray cray, so her darling has a lot of courage to just outright say no to her. Even if it is due to their low self-worth and insecurities, Yelena is still kind of pissed off about it. Yelena wouldn’t go as far as to be violent with her darling, not in this situation since it wasn’t them technically saying they don’t love her, so she kind of takes it as a half-rejection. She still isn’t happy about it, but they shouldn’t be surprised when they wake up chained to her bed in the coming days. Yelena doesn’t like giving second chances, or taking risks. However you see it.


	33. Sasha (SEASON 4 SPOILERS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I didn’t watch season 4 yet, but I know that my girl Sasha died😭😭. May my damaged and wounded heart have some balm by you gifting me with basic Hc’s for her? I really need to see something from her right now.

**A/N: I’m a manga reader so I’ve already went through mourning** 😭🤚

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, delusional tendencies**

**Sasha Blouse**

➪ If you like delusional yanderes, Sasha is your perfect match, if I’m being honest. She’s so incredibly sweet on her darling, but it’s pretty obvious that isn’t going to be taking no for an answer. Sasha pursues her darling quite a lot before she’s even aware that her feelings may be a bit too intense, but she doesn’t pay it much mind when her friends point out how clingy she can be. Girl is just in love, really, that’s all it is.

➪ She is dead set on marrying her darling, by the way. Like, she wants to be their wife so bad it's actually kind of cute. Sasha is very aware that she could die at any moment, so she kind of wants to do the best with the time that she has left. Marrying her darling is like a fantasy that Sasha has. Even if she never gets to actually marry her darling, she still calls herself their wife, Sasha is just really determined to be something to them, Queen activity.

➪ Despite being more on the delusional side, it's fairly easy to make her jealous. Sasha tends to be very clingy, but seeing anyone else being touchy with her darling makes her really frustrated unless it's like Connie or Jean, all her friends are exceptions. However, if someone she doesn’t know is hanging all over her darling, or god forbid their ex, Sasha gets extremely jealous. Like, it’s mainly just a discomfort for her. She doesn’t like seeing her darling being super close with other people.

➪ Her infatuation with her darling starts when she first meets them, but cements after they cook something for her. It doesn’t even have to be something over the top, just steam her a potato and she’ll be on her way to marrying them, I’m not even joking. Do it once, and Sasha is now always asking her darling to cook for her. Also, she’s not picky with food, but she proclaims that her darlings food just tastes better, even if it’s just a sandwich.

**p a i n**


	34. On Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: How would eren,connie,and reiner react to their S/O trying to make them jealous

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, kidnapping mention, toxic jealousy**

**Eren Jaeger**

➪ Very, very bad idea. Trying to make Eren jealous is a dumb idea, actually. He runs on his emotions, he’s instinctual, so seeing someone else around his darling and getting all touchy with them isn’t going to fly. Eren is angry, and because this is obviously before he ends up kidnapping them, he’s more prone to bursts of anger than he would be after the time skip. He’s just really annoyed, too. I can definitely see him taking this personally, especially if he finds out that his darling did this on purpose. This might actually lead him into kidnapping them, so tread carefully.

**Connie Springer**

➪ A bit of a delusional yandere, but just a bit. Connie probably won’t notice the first couple of times, he just comes to the conclusion that his darling is just being friendly, he hangs out with Sasha and Ymir so it does seem all that off to him unless he sees something serious happen between them. Connie isn’t necessarily a very jealous yandere, but I think everyone has their breaking point, if you get what I mean. Connie won’t really act out on it, either, he just kind of sulks for a while before trying to drag his darling away from the other person. Not very confrontational unless he’s really upset.

**Reiner Braun**

➪ He already has enough going on, why would you do this to him. But, seriously speaking, he might act have a mental breakdown (again) if his darling actively tries to make him jealous. Reiner seriously has a lot of trauma and tends to be insecure when it comes to the relationship he has with his darling, so this doesn’t really make him mad, just really, really paranoid. Sad would be a better way to describe how he feels after finding out that they were doing it on purpose. This, much like with Eren, might lead Reiner to kidnapping his darling. They’ve made him extremely paranoid, so it’s kind on them.


	35. Falco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: okay idk if requests are open, but if they aren’t you can just deleted this- may I request some platonic yandere falco please and thank you! 🙏🏾

**A/N: such a SOFT boi** 💕

**Warnings: yandere, platonic yandere, platonic relationships, nothing much, fluffy**

**Falco Grice**

➪ Baby boy is just really cute with his infatuation. His darling is someone that’s been very kind to him, someone who’s supported him no matter what. I can even see his darling being close with Colt, it’s someone he’s known a very long time, is what I mean. Falco would be a very protective yandere, too. He’s terrified that his darling might end up getting hurt, especially since he’s a warrior candidate and everything. Definitely tends to be a worrisome yandere, he’s just a lil paranoid, but honestly who can blame him?

➪ You know when he wins the race against Gabi? When that happens he’ll get so excited to tell his darling about it. This baby seriously needs someone to validate him and that’s exactly what he looks for when he goes to his darling everyday after training. He’s just looking for them to be proud of him, honestly, and when they shower him in praise and validation he just gets an overwhelming feeling of accomplishment. Falco just really wants his darling to be proud of him, it’s his number one goal for a really long time. Precious boy.


	36. Yandere Todoroki Family

**A/N: ft. The entire Todoroki fam bc I write nothing but aot at this point** 🥲 **major spoilers for the manga btw**

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, canon depiction of Enji’s character development so if you’re one of those people who refuse to acknowledge his development too bad for u ig, bnha/mha manga spoilers, major spoilers, kidnapping, manipulation, slight isolation, mention of anxiety attacks, sabotaging relationships, toxic relationships**

**Todoroki Enji**

➪ Speaking after his incident, and after getting divorced, Enji is really just looking for someone he can take care of. After getting his character development, Enji would be a very protective and soft yandere, because he knows that he’s a horrible person, and he wants his darling to know that he’s trying his best. Enji is a Pro-Hero, but he’s very aware that he might not hold that position for long, due to very obvious reasons, so I can’t really see him interested in having a sugar baby or anything. Literally just wants someone to love him, even if he knows he doesn’t deserve it. He’s borderline a submissive yandere, but I can’t see him with anything but a sweet and soft darling.

**Todoroki Rei**

➪ This woman is most likely so tired after getting her life together, so her relationship with her daris definitely more soft and slow. Rei never really got to experience a slow relationship, so her infatuation with her darling grows slowly, but steadily. Rei wants her darling to meet and like her children, because they really do mean a lot to her, especially Shoto. She wants to live a quiet and sweet life with her darling, the idea of it just seems so appealing to her, so she’ll do whatever she can to get to that point in her life. Rei most likely accidentally guilt trips her darling, she never does this purposefully but they’d definitely feel terrible for even thinking of leaving her. She’s just so sweet, how could they?

**Dabi | Todoroki Toya**

➪ His darling is most definitely a childhood friend, someone who probably doesn’t like him as much as they used to, which is completely fine with him because now he’s just plain unhinged. Toya does end up kidnapping his darling, but this is mainly due to his overwhelming paranoia about them finding out about him before he wants them to. They wake up and have a small idea of who he is, but he never outright says it to them. Toya plays serious mind games with his darling, and it’s damaging. He’ll have their mind broken in no time, not to mention the trauma of finding out that your best friend - who you thought was dead for years on end - had kidnapped you and was a mass murderer.

**Todoroki Fuyumi**

➪ This angel is kind of like a worrying mother, honestly. She just wants what’s best for her darling, and if manipulating them is what it takes, Fuyumi will definitely do it. She’s not too bad about it, though, so having a normal-seeming relationship with her is definitely possible. However, I can see her being a clingy person to have as a yandere, and she most definitely hovers over her darling like she’s their mother or something. She’s just worried about them, that’s all! Fuyumi can be a little overwhelming about her behavior, but she always makes up for it in her sweetness. It’s easy to overlook her overwhelming personality, and she definitely seems like wife material if you ignore her hovering.

**Todoroki Natsuo**

➪ One of the more protective yanderes, which is 100% due to his paranoia about losing his darling to someone else. Natsuo is extremely devoted to his darling, and wants them to know that at all times. Natsuo is protective and possessive, which is a pretty intense combination, so he can be kind of overwhelming sometimes, but much like Fuyumi, it can be overlooked quite easily if his dar isn’t careful about it. He does this weird thing where he sort of isolates his darling for a couple of days - maybe a week - before letting them go about their business. It’s kind of like a semi-kidnapping, but it isn’t all that bad. It’s pretty much just a week of cuddling and deep conversations. Still worrying, though.

**Todoroki Shotō**

➪ Oh my god, this poor boy is so scared that something might happen to his darling he might actually have an anxiety attack at least once a month about it. Seriously, he needs someone to calm him down. He’s very touch-starved, so I think once he gets comfortable enough around his darling, he immediately becomes rather touchy with them. It doesn’t matter if they’re in an romantic relationship or not, he’s always touching them in some way, he’s just kind of a possessive weirdo like Natsuo. He does this thing where he stands behind his darling and death glares at whoever they’re talking to at the moment. They never notice him doing it, either. Sabotages any intimate relationships his darling may have, too.


	37. Breakup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hey!! Can you do yelena, hanji, mike, reiner, eren, nanaba reaction when reader wants to break up with them??(idk if you already did this or not if yes I'm so sorry 😭🙏🏻)

**A/N: did u guys know that some people don't find Yelena attractive? Like, my friend showed me a TikTok and I almost cried. THEY WERE CALLING HER UGLY I-**

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, violence, Yelena is wild I stg, kidnapping mention**

**Yelena**

➪ Literally the dumbest decision her darling could make, honestly. Yelena is so scary, and she's slightly unhinged, especially when it comes to her darling, so them trying to break up with her isn't going to end well at all. Once Yelena has her darling, she isn't exactly planning on letting them go, so things can get ugly real quick in this situation. She's just pissed, but I don't think she'd automatically go to blaming her darling. If she suspects there's someone else in the picture, they're going to be dealt with, even if they aren't trying to interfere in her relationship. Breaking up with Yelena is going to be the cause of a lot of people being shot, probably.

**Hange Zoë**

➪ They literally cannot take their darling seriously when they tell Hange that they want to break up with them. I wouldn't call Hange delusional, they're just eccentric, but this definitely flies over their head. They just don't want to acknowledge that their darling would want someone else other than them, it's kind of sad. Hange definitely ignores their darling trying to break up with them, but in the coming days it's obvious how tense they are. It's not going to happen, it's not. Even of their darling thinks that they're no longer a thing, they are. Hange isn't giving them up, that's for sure. Not delusional, just determined. That's all.

**Miche Zacharius**

➪ He's going to be kind of shocked when his darling comes to him and tells him that they want to break up. It's comes as a surprise to him mainly because he hasn't really done anything to warrant this outcome, he's a fairly tame yandere, and the relationship he has with his darling is very normal. He's devastated when his darling tells him that they want to break up. Like, he'll allow it, but also... not. He isn't going to force his darling to stay with him, but if they think this is going to get rid of him, they're terribly mistaken. He's always there, anyways, and after they break up with him is no different.

**Reiner Braun**

➪ Dude has an actual mental breakdown right in front of his darling, I'm not even joking. Reiner freaks the fuck out when his darling leaves the house, nevertheless them trying to leave him permanently, so he isn't coping with this at all. Reiner is not letting this go, either. Much like Yelena he isn't okay with this in the slightest, and definitely goes to kidnap his darling. It's super rushed and he's freaking out because he thought he hit them over the head too hard and killed them, Reiner is a full on mess at every turn and it's not good. Breaking up with him is a very bad idea, basically. Just cope with him, please.

**Eren Jaeger**

➪ Cope with him or get chained to his bed, it's literally the only options his darling has at this point in their relationship. Like, he's so paranoid all of the time and it messes with his head just not knowing where they are 24/7, so they should feel lucky they aren't already strapped to his mattress. Eren does not deal with rejection well, nevertheless his darling trying to break up with him. Key word here is trying because it's not going to happen, not by a long shot. He works fast on it, too. Like, the very next morning they wake up and he's glaring at them with an intense amount of anger. Not a good idea.

**Nanaba**

➪ She'd honestly go into denial, she's just so heartbroken about her darling trying to leave her, it's honestly kind of sad. Nanaba has a lot of trauma, so she's obviously going to be a little overwhelming to be with, but that goes for pretty much everyone in this universe, Nanaba isn't an exception to this whatsoever. However, since she's in denial, once the truth hits her, it hits her hard. She's so broken up about it, and might just kidnap her darling out of desperation. Before that happens she definitely tries to win them back over, though, because Nanaba doesn't like the idea of isolating her darling in the slightest.


	38. Onyankopon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: yandere Onyankopon please we speak very little about this handsome man😭😭😭

**A/N: and he’s** ✨ **RESPECTFUL** ✨

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, mentioned kidnapping, aot manga spoilers, kind of, it’s the Eldian race thing again**

**Onyankopon**

➪ Definitely one of the better yanderes you could have, he’s just too much in love to be too intense. Onyankopon is extremely devoted to his darling and he makes this very clear to them once his infatuation fully settles with him. I think I mentioned this last time I wrote for Onyankopon, but he’s known to be religious, so he explains his infatuation with the will of god, kind of, at least. He knows the way he feels isn’t exactly normal, it’s too intense to be considered normal, but he can’t really bring himself to leave his darling alone, he loves them too much.

➪ He really wants a dedicated relationship with his darling, so unlike some yanderes from aot he isn’t willing to let them go on without him, like being with someone else isn’t an option for either him or his darling. Onyankopon probably fantasized about marrying his darling a few times, but knows that it’s not likely to happen until the issue with Eldians are fixed completely. He thinks of kidnapping his darling, too, but never goes through with it. Onyankopon is a yandere that is terrified of his darling potentially hating him in any way. He just wants them to be devoted to him, that’s all.


	39. Yandere Concept: Shotō and Momo w/ a Very Tall Darling

**A/N: not even a concept at this point, but a ff I’m about to post on here**

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, kidnapping, possessive behavior**

**Todoroki Shotō**

➪ Let’s say that his darling is his childhood companion, someone he’s known for an extremely long time. Also take into consideration how tall his father is. Enji is 6’4, so imagine Shotō’s darling being even taller as they’re teenagers, 6’7, maybe. It may have to do with their quirk, or maybe not, but they’ve always been taller than him so he never payed their height much mind until he started attending UA.

➪ He’s pretty shocked when his classmates marvel at his darlings height, and he feels a little uncomfortable about it. It makes sense that he’d feel that way, of course, they’re the only friend he’s ever had and the thought of them getting swept off their feet by someone in his class makes Shotō physically sick to his stomach. He’s always been a little clingy, a little possessive, but since there’s people giving his darling so much attention, his behavior gets all that much worse.

**Yaoyorozu Momo**

➪ She has a very clingy nature towards her darling, she just thinks that they’re amazing, even if they’re not in the hero course like her and the rest of her classmates. Momo is very intelligent and wants to know if there’s any specific reason her darling is so tall. Is it genetic? Is it due to something else? She’s just so curious about them! She finds it interesting that her daris Todoroki’s childhood friend, too, since he seems so very closed off. It’s interesting to her.

➪ At first, though, it’s extremely hard for Momo to get close to her darling without worrying about Todoroki. He’s always with them, it’d be creepy if they hadn’t known each other for so long. So, Momo slowly creeps her way into her darlings life, like some kind of leech or disease. Momo’s nothing of the sort, of course. She’s as sweet as sugar, especially towards her darling! Momo just loves them so much, and she definitely isn’t losing them to the likes of Todoroki.


	40. Yandere Concept: Kurapika and Armin w/ a Caring Darling

**A/N: yes, I am a lesbian, and yes I’m in love with both of them**

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, delusional tendencies, they both need a hug tbfh, kidnapping mention, manipulation**

**Kurapika Kurta**

➪ His type is just someone’s who’s kind towards him, honestly. Kurapika has been through so much crap, and he honestly just needs someone to hold him at the end of the day to make him feel better. Kurapika is a really busy guy, though, and he can be quite distant, so if he has a darling who sticks by him even though he constantly leaves them and doesn’t answer calls for weeks on end, he’d really fall deep for them. He knows that it’s kind of messed up, but with a caring darling, I can see him desperately wanting to lock them away somewhere. Honey just has so much trauma and paranoia, he’d just feel more at ease if he knew where they were all of the time. Of course, he has some self-control.

**Armin Arlert**

➪ Deadass is just so very much in love with his darling, it’s hard for Armin to function sometimes if he’s away from them or too long. Armin is, if anything, devoted, and while he definitely has the tendency to manipulate his darling, it’s always for their own good, at least from his perspective it is. When his darling is so caring towards him, Armin feels like he can finally relax and not worry about anything else that may be going on and that just makes him so happy but so, so scared at the same time. He loves his darling to death, obviously, but the truth is, they have too much power over him sometimes. Their caring personality doesn’t help, either. Armin loves them too much, that’s for sure.


	41. Yandere Concept: Feral Titan! Eren

**A/N: this was a request I got that was like of eren’s darling took his place, so he was just a more wild Titan, which I thought was really cool, anyway, I hope I did this correctly!**

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, feral yandere, monster/human relationships, possessive behavior, traumatizing experiences**

**Titan! Eren Jaeger**

➪ So, as a shifter I think his darling would have a hard time understanding whether they’re actually human or not, especially if it was passed onto them the same way it was to him. Eren, as a more feral Titan, would be _absolutely_ _terrifying_. Like, even if his darling is a shifter, they’ve only been one for a short amount of time, and the fear of titans has been ingrained into their brain like ink staining paper. First meeting Eren is an experience, because he just kind of picks them up and it’s kind of scary even to think about. He could easily crush them under his hand with just the slightest movement and that’s the only thing on their mind when he has them in his hand.

➪ So, obviously, Eren as a more wild Titan isn’t as conscious. He’s like a wild animal, and even he can’t grasp what his feelings actually mean. He’s really scary, of course, but he won’t actually do anything to his darling. Speaking in terms that they might be the founder, or the coordinate, he can’t. They’re untouchable anyway, so he really just spends his time holding them in his grasp and looking at them confused. He’s not articulate, not by any means, but he feels jealousy, at least. Eren does watch over his darling a lot, and it’s pretty traumatic when he just picks them up out of nowhere. He really can’t help himself. As a more wild Titan, Eren runs _purely_ on instinct, and that means _crushing_ whoever he sees as a potential threat.


	42. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: There's something I've been wondering lately: what sort of inner struggle Kurapika would have if his darling is or just someone that affiliated with the phantom troupe like komugi is to Meruem? Let's say darling is from meteor city and as we know, the people in meteor city have a bond that is even stronger than family. Would he kill s/o or would he just kidnap them claiming as protection?

**A/N: pika is my fav, so I’m sorry to say that I hate Chrollo with a burning passion and I think he’s terribly overrated, also, his stans on TikTok are terrifying**

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, possessive behavior, kidnapping, mentions of Kurapika’s trauma, delusional behavior, delusional tendencies**

**Kurapika Kurta**

➪ I can’t ever see Kurapika potentially killing his darling, he’d just never be able to do it because he’s extremely devoted to them, but them being involved with the Troupe in any way is going to mess with his head quite a bit. Kurapika pretty much has to convince himself that his darling isn’t there with them by choice, otherwise, he’d most definitely snap. Kurapika is a very devoted yandere, he loves his darling too much to even consider that they’d betray him like this, it just isn’t possible to him. It’s something he has a very hard time processing, that’s all.

➪ I don’t usually HC Kurapika as a delusional yandere, but he does become borderline when he’s put into an unfortunate situation like this. He’s so split on what he should do, but the obvious choice is to save his darling, right? This is the very dangerous mindset that he has for quite awhile until he finally has his darling out of the Troupe’s clutches. Kurapika’s too relieved to have his darling safe to worry about what kidnapping them might do to their mental health, but things go pretty smoothly after he kidnaps his darling. He’s no longer running on anger, he’s just worried for their safety now.


	43. Maniac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: okok eren, mikasa, jean, levi and yelena with a suicidal darling like they're always joking about wanting to unalive and stuff and they're really bold when it comes to life threatening situations like they're not afraid of losing their life AT ALL

**A/N: okay, but that’s kind of me lmao, but on another note, do you guys ever get secondhand embarrassment when watching Eren in some of the scenes bc I had to close my laptop after rewatching some scenes LOL**

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, suicidal tendencies**

**Eren Jaeger**

➪ Is the embodiment of “same bestie” in this kind of situation, I’m not even joking. If we’re talking about pre-time skip Eren, that is, because older Eren would absolutely lose his mind if he saw his darling putting themselves in danger like this, but as always, he’s a hypocrite down to the bone. Like, dude is constantly getting his limbs chopped off and getting kidnapped but when his darling gets the tiniest of paper cuts he’s flipping out like they’re dying or something, a sweet hypocrite, I guess? Eren doesn’t like that his darling doesn’t care much for their own safety, so, like always, he resorts to kidnapping them as soon as possible to avoid any disasters.

**Mikasa Ackerman**

➪ Please... just please, don’t. She already has enough to worry about, she doesn’t need her darling to be this careless about their own life, like this is so bad for Mikasa’s mental health, it’s dangerous. It’s also a really bad idea to joke about unaliving themselves around Mikasa because she definitely takes things like that seriously and don’t think she’ll just leave her darling alone about it, because she most definitely will not. Mikasa loves her darling too much to risk them dying, and since they’re so careless about their own life she tends to keep an even closer eye on them. It gets to the point where Mikasa never leaves her darlings side, she’s constantly right next to them because she’s terrified for them.

**Jean Kirstein**

➪ Dude literally gets triggered whenever he thinks about how careless his darling is with their own life, especially if they look out for other people a lot. Like, it makes him infuriated. This behavior relates to Eren, and so Jean is painfully reminded of that suicidal idiot whenever his darling does something stupid, it makes him think that they’re way too similar, his darling just being better in every single way, that’s all. Aside from that, I can see him looking over the jokes until it becomes clear to him that his darling might actually want to die, seriously, and that no doubt scares the life out of Jean. Much like Mikasa, he keeps a very close eye on his darling until he can be sure they won’t do something stupid.

**Levi Ackerman**

➪ Don’t play with his emotions, it’s seriously not a good idea. This man has been through so much, has lost so many people, so seeing his darling act like this just makes him angry with them... to a certain extent, at least. Levi knows that the world they live in is quite literally hell, but that doesn’t give them the right to leave him. That’s the mentality Levi keeps while watching his darling being so careless about their life, which is extremely precious to him, by the way. He finds it disrespectful that they’d hold themselves so low, that they’re so careless with their life, and it definitely ignited Levi’s more possessive side, especially when they joke about dying. He can’t take it, and has lectured his darling more than once about it.

**Yelena**

➪ I can see her reaction being very similar to Levi’s, actually. Yelena doesn’t exactly show it, but she’s an extremely protective yandere, and her darling means way too much to her, so seeing them act like a suicidal fool makes her irritated. Yelena is a more... feral yandere, mostly due to her weird mentality and morals. She has no qualms about killing anyone or anything that might try to hurt her darling, but she isn’t sure what she’s supposed to do when her darling is the threat to themselves, so much like Mikasa and Levi she takes this very seriously. She’s most likely going to kidnap her darling, but it’s more like she isolates them until they fix their behavior, it’s the only way she can cope, so they better suck it up.


	44. Sai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I’m back! Hope you’re doing fine. I currently rewatched some Naruto Shippūden episodes and was curious about how you think Sai would be as a Yandere. So how about general Hc’s for him?

**A/N: DID YOU MEAN MY FAVORITE BOY NEXT TO NARUTO??? Bc that’s who he is**

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, stalking, drawing someone without consent, delusional behavior, he’s a weirdo, but a lovable weirdo**

**Sai**

➪ He doesn’t have a very good grasp on social protocol, so he’s weirdly open about what he does in his free time, and that includes a lot of weird stuff. For example, Sai draws his darling constantly. I don’t mean just little doodles, either. I mean like full portraits of them in his sketchbook. Now, that would be considered cute in some situations, but Sai is just so blunt about it, and he never asks his darling if he can so it’s like ten times worse. His darling hates to ask where he gets his references because they know he’d be painfully honest about it.

➪ Dude, he’s a huge stalker, but like... he doesn’t hide the fact at all. He doesn’t outright say that he stalks his darling, of course, but if someone points it out to him or his darling he won’t deny it, which is pretty bad considering how it’s not normal in the slightest. Sai doesn’t really know that it’s that bad, though, and he doesn’t really do any harm to anyone so his darling pretty much just brushes it aside for the most part. Sai isn’t actually aware that he’s romantically interested in his darling, either. Naruto will have to point ot out to him, and then he ends up asking for Naruto’s advice and you can just guess how that goes.


	45. No Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: if it’s alright, could you do some hcs for tohru honda, kyo soma, yuki soma, shigure soma and akito soma where their darling often distances themselves from males but is really nice and friendly with females and kids because their parents told them to stay away from men and doesn’t let them date whatsoever. it’s alright if you don’t want to !! 😩✋

**A/N: trying to explain to people why I like Akito is actually hell and I’ve been wanting to write for her SO BAD** ☺️👉👈

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, creep shigure, possessive behavior, kidnapping**

**Honda Tohru**

➪ Men are scary, so I think she’d understand her darling in that aspect of it, at least. Tohru, as a yandere, is the classical sweet girl who just loves her darling a bit too much, and she has delusional tendencies, definitely. Seeing her darling being really good with kids ignites something in Tohru, though, like... honey starts fantasizing about how it would be like to have a family with her darling and it’s actually kind of cute. However, the problem presented is that her darling isn’t allowed to date anyone. How is she supposed to marry her darling is they’re not allowed to even date? Again, though, she’s a bit delusional, so in the end, it doesn’t really matter all that much.

**Soma Kyo**

➪ Is lowkey aggressive about liking his darling, but that’s okay considering they aren’t around him a lot. He sees them around, of course, but ends up feeling bad when he realizes that they’re avoiding him like some sort of plague. He initially thinks that his darling hates him or something, which is kind of understandable because he’s pretty mean to them before he comes to the realization that he actually likes them, but then he asks Tohru about it and finds out about their family situation. Kyo is just kind of confused, but it’s not like he leaves his darling alone, he still follows them around everywhere and makes sure that no one’s messing with them. Protective boy.

**Soma Yuki**

➪ He sees how friendly his darling is and it makes him fall for them initially, like, seeing them good with kids is what pretty much jumpstarts his infatuation with them. I think he’s attracted to kind people in general, so this is just kind of a bonus for him. Needless to say, when he realizes that his darling is avoiding him because of how they’re told to act by their family, he’s kind of heartbroken. He understands the not dating thing, because families can be overprotective, but not being around men in general kind of confused him for awhile. However, much like with Kyo, I don’t think he’d stop going after his darling. He goes with the whole “I’m not like other boys” thing just to get close to his darling.

**Soma Shigure**

➪ Staying away from him is probably a good idea, honestly, because he’s a creep most of the time. Shigure is kind of weird, and it shows. So he probably makes his darling a little uneasy, anyway. Shigure, however, is if nothing persistent. Once he has an interest in someone, it stays like that, and this is especially bad after meeting his darling. They’re just so interesting and cute to Shigure, he can’t leave them alone for the life of himself. Learning about his darlings family and why they seem to ignore him makes Shigure feel a little better, actually, but not for any pure reason. It just means that his darling won’t be going around other men, so he can have them to himself. Weird, weird man.

**Soma Akito**

➪ So, there’s a chance that Akito’s darling thinks that she’s a man at first, and avoiding her is probably the worst thing her darling could do to this emotionally damaged woman. I don’t think Akito would go out of her way to make it clear that she’s not a man, either, though. She pretty much just gives her darling some hints, or until they see physical proof of it, otherwise she lets them figure it out themselves. Akito, much like Shigure, would be rather satisfied with the rule that her darling shouldn’t go around men, because that’s rather convenient for her. However, she can’t say she’s a fan of the no-dating thing. Akito is not stable by any means, so there’s a huge chance she’ll end up isolating her darling at some point.


	46. Bratty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: How would yandere villain deku react to a bratty S/O also love your work keep up the good work

**A/N: you must be telepathic or something bc I was just about to do a villain deku post lmao**

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, delusional tendencies**

**Villain! Midoriya Izuku**

➪ He’s a brat, too, so he can’t really complain about it. Izuku, as a villain, is like an overgrown child, seriously, he acts super immature and it’s really weird and unsettling at the same time. However, he is also an obsessive freak, so if his darling does some bratty crap, like flirting with someone he hates, it’s not going to go over well with him, because despite his childish nature, he’s still very much able to cause destruction. He’s a little crazy, too, so his darlings best bet is to not push him too far. Izuku’s not the kind of yandere to restrict his darling too much, of course, he just follows them around like some kind of lost puppy, so he always knows when they pull some bratty crap. Sometimes he thinks it’s funny, and other times it makes him mad. There’s no in between, really.


	47. Insecure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hello good day and good evening, hope you're doing well and all. Just curious, which yandere is fine with a stoic yet secretly touched starved insecure darling, bonus that this is their first relationship.

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy mindsets, insecurities, fluff**

**AOT/SNK**

➪ My first pick for this would, of course, be _**Armin**_. He’s had his fair share of insecurities, and he’s rather affectionate towards his darling if they’ll allow it. He’s not going to push his darling into anything too early into their relationship, it doesn’t feel right to him, and the chances are that this is his first ever relationship as well, so he’d want to take things very slowly. Having a touch starved darling would fit Armin quite well, because once they’re comfortable with him doing so, he’s an affectionate person all around. It doesn’t have to be big, either. Armin enjoys holding his darlings hand more than anything else. However, it’s all up unto his darling, in the end.

➪ Second would definitely be _**Pieck**_. She, much like Armin, wants her darling to be comfortable around her and rarely - if ever - forces anything onto her darling, including any physical touch. Pieck catches onto the fact that her darling is insecure under their stoic facade quite quickly, so she accommodates her darling as much as she can, and the compliments come constantly. Pieck is the type of yandere that wants to build up her darlings confidence, she wants them to know just how important they are to her. Especially if this is her darlings first relationship, Pieck wants her darling to know that she’d do absolutely anything for them. She’s quite affectionate as well, so it goes hand in hand with her.


	48. YANDERE BIRTHDAY POST

**A/N: ft. Ymir 😌**

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, possessive behavior**

**Ymir**

➪ Yeah, on her birthday I’d definitely call Ymir a little needy. She’s petty, too. The moment she sees her darling talking or hanging out with someone else she’s butting into the conversation immediately and eventually pulls her darling away. Ymir knows that it’s a little childish, but it’s her birthday so she doesn’t really care. She may be a little needy, but this only happens when it’s something within her control, Ymir won’t drag her darling away from something important, that’s just irresponsible.

➪ On her birthday, I feel like Ymir would really just want her darlings attention and time, that’s all. She doesn’t care if they make her a cake or not, and she actually doesn’t want anything from them, not really, anyway. Ymir wants them to herself without forcing them to be around her, if that makes sense. If her darling seeks her out themselves, she’d be very happy, and would appreciate the gesture more than any present they could give her. She has no qualms about forcing them, though.


	49. Yandere Concept: Pregame Dorks w/ an Innocent Darling Who Likes Danganronpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: n/a, an early birthday present I did for a friend ♥︎

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, corruption**

**Pregame! Saihara Shuichi**

➪ He absolutely did not know that his darling liked Danganronpa until they mentioned it around him once like months into his infatuation with them. Shuichi is completely obsessed with Danganronpa, and completely obsessed with his darling, so the two being mixed together makes him sort of freak out a little bit. They don’t even have to be an extreme fan like him, just watching Danganronpa with him is a way to lock Shuichi in place, it’s just so... endearing to him. He absolutely cannot stop thinking about his darling and doing Danganronpa related things with them, like cosplay, he really wants to do a double cosplay with them at some point, and he has no qualms about wearing a skirt. Shuichi is a huge fan of his darlings innocent personality, but he kind of hopes he can destroy it... just a little. Hell, he might even lock them in his room just to binge earlier seasons!

**Pregame! Shirogane Tsumugi**

➪ Immediately asks her darling what they know of Danganronpa so she can alter their schedule around her favorite series. Tsumugi is devoted to Danganronpa, almost as much as she’s devoted to her darling. So, after finding out that her darling likes Danganronpa, Tsumugi couldn’t be happier! Her two favorite things are being combined, how couldn’t she be happy? If her darling isn’t a huge fan, maybe they’re just casual, Tsumugi will turn them into an extreme fan like her, especially if they have a more innocent personality going on. She just loves the idea of exposing them to the darker parts of Danganronpa. Her darling may like the mystery element of Danganronpa, or the characters, but Tsumugi wants them to delve deeper into the nitty gritty of Danganronpa, the murders. She, much like Saihara, wants to absolutely corrupt her darling.


	50. Niccolo and Porco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hello! I hope you’re doing well!! I’m not sure if requests are open or not (if they aren’t, please ignore this!) but do you think you could write some headcanons Niccolo and Porco? I absolutely adore your aot/snk writing!!

**A/N: I cry over niccolo daily** 😩

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, toxic jealousy, this gives off nicosasha vibes I’m so sorry, unhealthy coping mechanisms, feeding (?), possessive behavior**

**Niccolo**

➪ This guy is seriously sweet, I mean... he just adores his darling. They make him infatuated when they eat his food. No, I’m not kidding. His darling says that they prefer his food over anyone else’s and he’s in love. Niccolo is constantly cooking for his darling once he knows that they enjoy his food, it just brings him so much happiness seeing his darling eating his food, it makes him extremely fuzzy on the inside. Niccolo can get really annoyed when he does see his darling around other people, especially if they’re eating other food, he literally feels attacked. Easily made jealous, but Niccolo isn’t one to take out his anger on his darling, it’s not their fault, after all.

**Porco Galliard**

➪ So annoyed that he caught feelings at first, but he gets kind of worried once he realizes that his feelings are much more intense than they’re supposed to be. Porco tends to be a very lucid yandere, and he feels a lot of guilt considering how overwhelming he knows he is when it comes to his darlings safety. He hovers over them like some kind of worried mother, but, of course, his intentions are far from platonic or pure. Porco is a possessive freak, and refuses to see his darling happy if it means them being with anyone other than him. Their well-being means more to Porco than their personal happiness. It’s a phase to him, they’ll suck it up eventually, being with him isn’t that bad. 


	51. Yandere Concept: Zoldyck Siblings w/ an Innocent Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: n/a, I started watching hxh again

**A/N: Kalluto is** ✨ **snazzy** ✨

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, kidnapping, aged up characters, nothing weird happens or anything but yknow, possessive behavior, proper use of Alluka’s pronouns, mention of neglect**

**Illumi Zoldyck**

➪ Before I get into anything else, he’s a terrible yandere to have. Illumi is detached, if nothing else, so when he comes across someone who makes him feel so intensely, his reaction to them is almost instant. Illumi doesn’t know how to go about having an even semi-normal relationship, so he goes straight to kidnapping them, and cages his darling up like some kind of wild animal. Illumi holds no guilt about doing this, so having a darling so innocent and sweet certainly won’t change how he feels about the matter. Theories innocent nature only makes him more eager, if you could even call it that.

➪ After kidnapping them and marrying them - which is completely inevitable, by the way - Illumi finds himself quite enjoying his darlings innocent personality, it’s almost endearing to him, in a way. Illumi is constantly around things that you couldn’t consider even decent, he’s an assassin, for gods sake. So, having a darling who is the exact opposite makes him quite happy about his situation. Illumi wants his darling to be comfortable, but that may be a little hard while living in a home filled with professional killers, but they’ll certainly learn to cope.

**Milluki Zoldyck**

➪ He’d probably prefer an innocent darling, but not for any pure reason, of course. Milluki is, simply put, a weeb. He watches a lot of anime and reads a lot of manga, so if he falls infatuated with someone with a more innocent nature, he gets a little flustered. His infatuation isn’t a shallow one, either, because while he of course thinks his darling is a beautiful person, it goes deeper than that for him, most definitely. Milluki is often overlooked due to his other siblings, much like Kalluto is, and so if his darling goes and praises him, he falls.

➪ Much like Illumi, I think Milluki would appreciate the difference from his family and his darling. They’re sweet nature sort of grounds him, but this isn’t always a good thing, of course. Milluki isn’t one hundred percent lucid, though I don’t think any of the siblings are, due to their past experiences. They all crave some sort of normalcy, with the exception of Illumi, and Milluki isn’t any different in this regard. So, while he can come off as a little petty and shallow at first, that isn’t the root of Milluki’s infatuation, just the foundation, and that’s important.

**Killua Zoldyck**

➪ Listen... he craves a normal relationship, and I don’t think he’d go for anyone other than someone decent, he can’t bring himself to like anyone that he can compare to his family. It’s a breath of fresh air for Killua when he comes across his innocent natured darling. I don’t mean a darling who knows nothing, I mean Killua himself sees them as innocent. As long as his darling is a decent person and isn’t a psychopath (an actual psychopath, a self-proclaimed one doesn’t count) or a killer, then they’re completely innocent to Killua.

➪ Killua, though this should be obvious, is a fiercely protective yandere in general, but it gets ten times worse when he has a more innocent darling. He feels like he has to protect them, if he didn’t, Killua would die from his own internal guilt. Killua’s paranoia eats him alive when he isn’t with his darling, so I can see him inevitably snapping and kidnapping his darling even if he doesn’t actually want to. He’s just so worried for them, the least he can do is make them comfortable as he strips away every last piece of their personal freedom.

**Alluka/Nanika Zoldyck**

➪ I wouldn’t call them the same, but Alluka and Nanika react very similarly towards an innocent darling. It confuses her, and it’s unfamiliar to the point where her darlings entire existence is a mystery to Alluka, Nanika, too. It’s just so different from what she’s used to, and she isn’t too sure how to respond at first. Alluka and Nanika are quite different when it comes to their own personal yandere tendencies, though. This becomes apparent later on in her infatuation, and both Alluka and Nanika have different strategies at the end of the day.

➪ Alluka is the more sweet part, constantly wanting to give her darling affection and just giving and giving until she has no more to give. This falls in line with how innocent she sees her darling as, it makes her happy to know that there’s someone else other than Killua who cares about her. Alluka tends to be clingy, always wanting to be around her darling, and she doesn’t hold much of a threat. Nanika, on the other hand, is extremely dangerous, but only if she has a reason to be, because she isn’t evil. Nanika is more of a possessive.

**Kalluto Zoldyck**

➪ The most overlooked in his family simply because he’s the youngest, and being basically neglected has definitely left an impact on Kalluto, more than he’d ever admit, anyway. Having a similar reaction to Killua, Kalluto is extremely protective over his darling, especially if they’re more innocent and shy, it makes him feel like he has to protect them. However, he’s much worse than Killua, just because of the fact he’s much more paranoid than his older brother. Kalluto has an internalized insecurity, and that’s expands to ant relationship he may have.

➪ He’s more possessive in nature, too. Kalluto, much like Illumi, won’t exactly give his darling time to reciprocate his feelings, he doesn’t feel like taking unnecessary risks if he doesn’t have to. Kalluto is much more likely to kidnap his darling than the rest of his siblings - next to Illumi, of course - and much like his oldest sibling, feels next to no remorse about doing so. It’s not that he’s doing it for their well-being, which is a part of it, but not the root. Kalluto is doing it for himself. It’s a selfish act, simply because he doesn’t want to risk losing them.


	52. Forgetful Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: not sure if request are open but can you do a yelena pieck sasha mikasa eren levi hange and erwin that’s just forgetful. Like they’ll forget to eat and it’s not even on purpose it’s just happens. Aside not with really like your work 💕

**A/N: me in a nutshell tbh**

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, yelena is crazy but we been knew, mention of kidnapping, darling gets yelled at** 🧍🏻‍♀️ **, Levi is canonly rude so** ✨ **, power usage**

**Yelena**

➪ I feel like she’s the exact opposite, so Yelena probably sees it as a little pathetic that her darling is forgetful. Yelena is definitely the type of yandere to mock her darling a little if she sees them be like this, but she is a protective woman, so she most likely ends up making her darling meals if she has the time. If she doesn’t, she’ll ask someone she knows, like Onyankopon or Hange, to go remind her darling to eat because she knows that they most likely haven’t. She’s very prone to forcing her darling to eat, too, so that’s something to watch out for.

**Sasha Blouse**

➪ She makes such a big deal out of this simply because I feel like Sasha would be a very doting yandere to have. Sasha wants her darling to be healthy, so seeing them forgetting to eat makes her very worried for their well-being. Sasha always has food on her anyway, so knowing that her darling often forgets to eat, she carries around little things she knows that they like to eat. Sasha doesn’t come off as it, but I can see her being very observant when it comes to those types of things, so she knows what her darlings favorites are.

**Pieck Finger**

➪ Also a very doting yandere, so when Pieck notices how forgetful her darling can be, like forgetting to eat, she can get extremely worried for her darlings well-being. Pieck, much like Yelena, would cook her darling some of their meals just to make sure that they’re eating something, it puts her mind at ease. I can definitely see Pieck leaving little reminders for her darling to find, like tiny sticky notes all over the place just to remind them of things they may of forgotten. Pieck enjoys doing simple and domestic things for her darling, though.

**Mikasa Ackerman**

➪ She’s definitely the type to just do everything for her darling... to an extent, at least. Mikasa knows that her darling is a forgetful person, so I think she’d act like their nanny of sorts, kind of. Helping them along, reminding them of things. She can come off as kind of condescending, but she doesn’t mean to. Mikasa is just the kind of yandere who looks after her darling and she can sometimes be quite annoying about it, but it’s for her darlings own good. Will force her darling to eat, though. Mikasa is terrified that something may happen to her darling, so she takes care of them.

**Eren Jaeger**

➪ This annoys him a lot, but he can’t bring himself to be too mad at his darling about it. Eren is also one that would act as a reminder for his darling, constantly asking them if they’ve ate yet or done that thing that they had to do. Eren can get paranoid thinking about just how forgetful his darling is, so in usual Eren fashion, thinks about locking them up just so he can keep an eye on them. He’s a paranoid guy in general, and he doesn’t want his darlings forgetfulness to get them hurt, so in the end he really does have the best in mind for them.

**Levi Ackerman**

➪ Much like Eren I feel like this would somewhat annoy Levi, but in the end there’s nothing he really dislikes about his darling so I can see him overlooking his darlings forgetfulness... until he sees that they forget to eat properly. This irks Levi, and he will blow up on his darling about it. He’ll scold them like they’re a child, and it’s not a nice experience. Levi often scolds his darling, but something about this lecture is different in a very disturbing way. He’ll aggressively remind his darling to eat, but he’s rude in general so his darling shouldn’t take it too personally.

**Hange Zoë**

➪ I kind of feel like they’d be a little forgetful as well, but only about things they think aren’t that important. So, when Hange sees their darling is forgetting simple things like eating, they hatch a sort of plan to fix it. Hange is definitely more creative approach with helping their darling remember. Like, Hange will suddenly walk up to their darling and shove a loaf of bread into their mouth to remind them to eat, it’s funny at first, but quickly becomes apart of Hange’s already erratic behavior. Hange just wants to help their darling, that’s all. They’re just erratic.

**Erwin Smith**

➪ He’s more calm about this simply because he’s coms across people like this before, so he doesn’t find it very surprising. In fact, since Erwin is such a busy man, he sometimes forgets things like eating as well so he doesn’t feel like he has the right to badger his darling about it in the first place. Erwin is the type to just give his darling gentle reminders, ones they could easily shoulder off if it was anyone else but Erwin telling them. Erwin knows that he’s most likely a figure of power in his darlings life, and he uses that to his advantage, without remorse.


	53. Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: could you do headcannons with the aot characters from the first one and how they show affection to their darling? im really interested to see how that'd play out

**Warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior,** 👹 **eReN jAeGeR** 👹 **is awkward and mentally unhealthy, but we been knew**

**Eren Jaeger**

➪ So... he’s really an aggressive person by nature, but he can’t bring himself to touch his darling most of the time, especially if it’s post time skip Eren that we’re taking about. He’s like... terrified that he’s going to either hurt of corrupt his darling and it actually eats him up on the inside constantly. However, he’s also extremely protective. The only way I think he’d show physical affection is by doing this really weird cuddle thing. It’s like, he half hugs his darling while they sleep, but he mainly does this when he can see that they’re having a nightmare or something. They’ll never know that he does it, though, and if they ask him about it at some point he’ll just outright get really awkward about it. But then he goes in small periods where he can’t stop touching his darling ands that’s arguably worse, I think.

**Mikasa Ackerman**

➪ I mean this in the most loving way possible, but Mikasa is not very affectionate, or emotionally open towards her darling until something seriously bad happens to them in front of her. Like, in order to get cuddled by Mikasa, her darling has to go through a near death experience first. It’s not because she doesn’t want to, but when it comes down to it, Mikasa can be kind of shy. However, once she does start showing her darling affection, it’s very small, but always meaningful. She grabs their hand a lot of holds it gently, speaking specifically, because I think it grounds Mikasa a bit. She likes to know that her darling is ther with her, and not dying in any sort of way. It’s kind of morbid, but Mikasa just loves her darling too much, truly.

**Armin Arlert**

➪ Much like Mikasa, he’s kind of shy to do something like this at first, despite being a manipulative person, but Armin gets comfortable doing certain things over time, and once he does I can see him being very affectionate. Armin likes doing simple and sweet things, like forehead kisses. Armin genuinely wants his darling to know that he cares for them immensely, so he likes showing them affection when he can, especially when he sees that they may be a little upset about something. Armin’s a hugger, too. He loves hugging his darling, and he does it in the worst situations. Darling catching onto the fact that he’s a master manipulator? Armin picks that time to cuddle them.

**Zeke Jaeger**

➪ He can be extremely annoying with his affection, honestly. Zeke likes to see his darling frustrated with him for some reason, so he also picks the absolute worst times to show them simple acts of affection. He’ll be all dramatic about it, too. Over the top kisses that are way too loud to be genuine, and hugs that last several minutes just to inconvenience his darling. Zeke is kind of a bastard, and this is often done to distract his darling from ether their work or the anger they may hold towards him in the moment. Zeke is, if nothing else, slick. Everything he does has a meaning. So, while he absolutely adores kissing up on his darling, he’s definitely got some other intentions while he’s doing it. He’s hard to ignore, though.

**Yelena**

➪ Much like Zeke, Yelena has intentions other than just touching her darling when she shows them affection. Not one-hundred-percent of the time, of course, but Yelena almost always shows her darling affection while around people she specifically doesn’t like around her darling. It’s like a possessive thing for her, honestly. Speaking specifically, Yelena is a tall woman. She’s huge, and is definitely taller than her darling, so Yelena often does this thing where she rests her arm on her darlings head, even if they’re short enough to where she has to bend down to do it. She also has the tendency to ruffle their hair when they get frustrated with her, which is basically a sign that she isn’t taking them very seriously.

**Pieck Finger**

➪ She’s a very loving yandere, so affection is something she loves receiving and giving. Pieck is a cuddler, if nothing else, and loves to fall asleep while hugging her darling, if it’s something they’re comfortable with at the time. She’s very affectionate and caring, so she’d never force affection onto her darling, but always initiates it when worh them privately. Pieck isn’t too pushy in general, but she’s just really kind of touchy with her darling when she’s sleepy, which is absolutely adorable, of course. She becomes overly affectionate if she hasn’t seen her darling in awhile, like if she was off on a mission, which can last months and months. So, Pieck really just wants to lay in bed with her darling and cuddle... possibly hold hands if her darling allows it.


	54. Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Also I have a request, can you perhaps do a Yandere Junko with an Innocent! Neko (who is playful but scary when confronted?)

**a/n: ngl she scares me so much tbh**

**warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, junko is her own warning**

**Enoshima Junko**

➪ she’s a really frustrating yandere to have in general, but if her darling was like this they’d hate her for sure because she never lets them have any peace. Junko is, honestly and truly, annoying. Especially towards her darling, her behavior can get out of hand fairly quickly, and she’s not exactly pleasant. Junko will do anything to cause herself despair, so I think her becoming infatuated with someone is really dangerous. Moving on, though, she’s incredibly annoying, like, seriously. She pulls at her darlings ears, tail, things like that. I also think she’d do things to make her darling feel threatened just to see what kind of reaction they’d have. Junky’s all about reactions, she wants to see how far she can push her darling, and all too often she pushes them past their limits.


	55. Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hey! How are u? I was wondering if u could do a Yandere!Zeke where the reader is a soldier? thanks 🥰❤

**warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior**

**Zeke Jaeger**

➪ not going to lie, he’s not too happy about his darling being a soldier. He’s glad that they’d be able to protect themselves, of course, but Zeke doesn’t like the idea of them dying, which is pretty common for people who work in the military. He’s just... weirdly against this being a thing, is what I mean. Pretty much everyone in aot is overprotective, and Zeke is no exception to this, so since his darling is a soldier I think he’d be more prone to kidnapping them earlier on into his infatuation with them. Zeke is just extremely paranoid - this can be said for pretty much everyone, though - so the concept of his darling potentially dying makes him extremely antsy. He cannot function like this and it bothers him a lot, so he’s most likely going to kidnap his darling or get them removed from being a soldier, which he can do, by the way.


	56. Share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi, sorry to bother u again but could u do hc for bertholdt, reiner and zeke sharing a darling?? thanks uwu

**warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior**

➪ this might come off as surprising, but _**Bertholdt**_ doesn’t mind sharing all that much, especially if Reiner is put into the mix, but that’s because he trusts Reiner. Obviously, sharing his darling with other people is not ideal, but he tries to see it in a different perspective. The perspective being that his darling has more protection with more people looking after them. Bertholdt is only concerned with keeping his darling safe, so I don’t think he’d have a problem with this unless the others started being unfair. He’s very clingy, and I don’t think that’s ever change. Ever.

➪ on the opposite side of this, there’s _**Reiner**_. He is, one-hundred-percent, paranoid about how this is going to end up. He does not like the idea of sharing, but much like Bertholdt he can see the upsides to it... but that doesn’t change the fact that he is very much not happy with this arrangement. However, Reiner is too worried about his darlings well-being to really think about it, so he doesn’t cause much drama in the long run. Does not trust Zeke, though. He doesn’t pay attention to the others, but much like Bertholdt I think he’d feel better if he was there, they trust each other.

➪ there’s always a ringleader in these kinds of dynamics, and that would definitely be _**Zeke**_. He’s the mastermind of this whole thing and knows it, so e doesn’t particularly mind that he has to share his darling, and I feel like he’d feel a lot less paranoid if his darling was left with Bertholdt and Reiner because he can see that they care for his darling just as he does. The whole point is that Zeke’s extremely busy, but he’s also nervous about leaving his darling alone. Bertholdt and Reiner are really just his darlings babysitters at the end of the day... or, that’s how he sees them, anyway.


	57. Floch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Mother. Mother pls might i ask for more yandere floch Headcanons? I am. C u r i o u s. 😳😳😳

**a/n: as someone who genuinely loves yelena, I cannot hate floch, but his hair season three WAS NOT IT**

**warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, mention of murder**

**Floch Forster**

➪ he most definitely puts his darling on some kind of pedestal, and not in the cute way. He basically sees Eren the same way Yelena sees Zeke, only reversed, so it’s terrible once he becomes infatuated with someone because he becomes ten times worse. Floch is the type of guy who pesters his darling constantly because he’s literally unable to leave them alone. He’s just kind of annoying at first, but I feel like Floch has the potential to be a very dangerous yandere given how he acts for his own beliefs. He’s just kind of... a worshipper, but a semi-violent one, which isn’t good. Floch is very willing to do just about anything for his darling, including murder, so I don’t think he’s a yandere to be overlooked.

➪ the best way to describe Floch would be unhinged, generally, at least. He doesn’t care what his darlings opinion on his actions are, despite quite literally worshiping them, because he thinks that what he’s doing is all for their own good so it doesn’t matter if they get mad at him at first. Floch does a lot of messed up things with his darling in mind. Say they were on lockdown or something, he’d literally kill anyone who he thinks might be part of it. It feels like treason to him and I think he’s just kind of... unhinged about it. The way he goes about it is destructive, but in the end I think he’d end up kidnapping his darling anyway. It’s always rationalized in his mind as him doing it for their well-being, though.


	58. Hoodie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: How would bakugou and eren react to his S/O wearing another mans hoodie

**a/n: they’re both so feral** 🧍🏻‍♀️

**warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, baku cries, men crying is a trigger apparently, possessive behavior**

**Bakugo Katsuki**

➪ um, so, very bad idea in general because he has a lot of issues and pretty much anything sets Katsuki off. Seeing this happen will never fail to make him infuriated. It doesn’t matter who’s hoodie it is, he’s ripping it off of his darling the second he sees them in it. It’s a pretty embarrassing situation, especially if it happens in front of other people, but he’s embarrassing in general. He’s emotional, so there’s a good chance he’ll cry once he’s alone, but he’d never do something like that in front of his darling because he thinks it’s a showcase of weakness. Katsuki is genuinely jealous when this happens and can’t find it in himself to talk to his darling afterwards until they come to him. Like I said, emotional.

**Eren Jaeger**

➪ kind of just... gets mad at his darling when he sees this happen, even if they aren’t directly together he expects them to be loyal to him so this is just kind of a slap in the face for him. Eren is angry, of course, but he doesn’t do much about it in the moment except for chewing his darling out. He does this out of pure frustration, but like... he’s jealous, obviously. Eren is a territorial yandere, and doesn’t really tolerate his darling ‘acting out’ like this, it makes him paranoid. Eren, however, knows that he’s acting immature, he’s aware that his behavior isn’t acceptable, but he mainly acts in instinct - something he’s also aware of - so he can’t really help it. At the end of the day, he’s a possessive little freak. 


	59. Yumikuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: hello ! Hope you're having a good day. And how about ymir and historia sharing a darling.Love your writing !

**a/n: I was counting on getting this specific request lmao I knew it was coming**

**warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, mean yandere, darling gets whiplash lol, possessive behavior, kidnapping**

**Ymir + Historia Reiss**

➪ they’re both very different yanderes, so I think having them share would cause a lot of confusion on their darlings part. Historia isn’t a bad person, but I feel like she’s a lot more pessimistic than she lets on, and that becomes pretty clear when her and Ymir decide to share their darling. Ymir and Historia are good at sharing together, though, and Historia is the only person Ymir would be willing to share with because she’s usually very territorial. The two of them are both kind of overwhelming, though, with Historia being clingy and Ymir being possessive, things can get pretty intense. They’re both just super obsessed with being with their darling, and I hate to say it but Ymir is a bad influence.

➪ their darling ends up getting kidnapped, and it’s one-hundred-percent Historia’s idea, while Ymir carries it out. It shouldn’t be surprising, Historia is 4”11 so there’s not much she can do in that department. The first couple of days after getting kidnapped is an acid trip, seriously. Whiplash is inevitable, seriously. Historia babies their darling a lot, to the point where it’s almost delusional, and Ymir is kind of mean towards them, but it does last due to Historia scolding her. It’s a mess, but I feel like Historia is just happy to have their darling with them so she doesn’t mind. Ymir is the more possessive one, so she’s the one who ends up enforcing the rules... and it’s better to follow them because like I said, she’s kind of mean.


	60. Sleepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hi can I request for Yelena, Mikasa, Hanji (Hange I'm not sure), Armin, and Levi with an s/o who sleeps a lot?

**a/n: petty sure you can spell it either way, but idk either**

**warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, drugging**

**Yelena**

➪ yeah, I don’t think she sleeps as much as she should, but that’s just because she a busy woman, but I think Yelena would be kind of relieved if her darling slept a lot. It makes her think that they’re getting the correct amount of sleep - that she doesn’t get - and that’s good, but she also acknowledges that sleeping a lot can be unhealthy so she’s kind of split about it. Yelena is an intense yandere, but I don’t think she’d care too much about her darlings sleep schedule unless it had something to do with their actual health. Like I said, she’s busy and doesn’t want her darling to be sick, so she has to take care of them, that’s her mindset.

**Mikasa Ackerman**

➪ a night owl. Mikasa gets the right amount of sleep, and never really finds herself sleep deprived, but she tends to stay up late, and I don’t think she’s too fond of taking naps, either. Mikasa notices immediately that her darling sleeps a lot because she’s... well, she’s a stalker, though she’d prefer not to call it that. She, however, doesn’t think about it too much unless it’s messing with their health directly. Mikasa is a very protective yandere and often finds herself worrying over her darling excessively, and she can become quite overbearing, so if it’s negative towards their health she’ll force them to stay awake.

**Hange Zoë**

➪ they’re often busy as well, but I feel like Hange is too eccentric to be sleep deprived, they’re just too energetic, it’s inhuman, honestly. Hange, however, keeps a very close eye on their darling, they’re observant, excessively so, and notice every single little details about their darling. It’s kind of scary, actually, especially when Hange spills just how much they know about their darling. Hange knows that they sleep a lot, but I don’t think they’d mind, and like I said, they’re extremely busy. Hange doesn’t really have the time to worry over small details like that, but they’d mention it to their darling every once in awhile.

**Armin Arlert**

➪ another extremely observant person, Armin knows immediately that his darling sleeps too much, and he’s smart, so he knows that it could be detrimental to their health inevitably. Armin doesn’t like to pester, truly he doesn’t, but he has zero chill when it comes to his darlings well-being. He definitely clings to his darling and nudges them awake at times just to make sure that they’re... awake. Armin just wants his darling to be healthy and safe, so if he has to annoy them awake, he will. Armin adores his darling, and while he feels bad about waking them all of the time, it has to be done. Might drug his darling if he has to, but that’s a big maybe.

**Levi Ackerman**

➪ mean guy, honestly. Levi gets frustrated with his darling when he sees them do things like this, even if he knows they can’t help it. He won’t call them lazy or anything in case it’s like a diagnosed thing, but he definitely flicks them awake whenever he sees them asleep when they shouldn’t be. Levi is a rude guy, seriously he is, so don’t expect any type of warm greeting from him or anything. He loves his darling, of course, but he’ll never be open about things like that, ever. Levi has kicked his darling before to wake them up, I don’t mean in the very violent way, just a nudge, but it probably woke them up and kept them up anyway.


	61. Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: This is a thought that recently crossed my mind and involved the artist duo (Sasori and Deidara) from Naruto. How do you think would they react if their darling is interested in the opposite art from theirs? Sasori’s darling is more into Deidara’s art and Deidara’s darling more into Sasori’s art? That thought is hilarious to me. Btw, how are you doing?

**a/n: sasori was MY FAV in the Akatsuki, next to Konan of course** 😌 **I’m doing fine, thanks for asking** ❤︎

**warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, kidnapping**

**Sasori**

➪ this is the exact reason, I kid you not, why he decides to kidnap his darling. He already has to deal with that blonde idiot, but his darling liking that kind of art is just too much for Sasori. I’m not saying he snaps or anything, because I’m not sure he’s capable of snapping, but Sasori definitely... does something. He’s just kind of frustrated and while he doesn’t feel all that intensely, Sasori is petty and this becomes pretty clear once he does kidnap his darling. He spends their time together educating his darling on what art really is, and if they refuse to listen he’d just have to convert them to what he is, that’s all. Playing along with Sasori is the safest choice, though.

**Deidara**

➪ thinks that his darling is being totally lame, but he doesn’t love them any less, of course. Deidara tends to be spontaneous in everything he does, and how he approaches his darling is no different. One day they’re fine and the next they’re stuck with a national criminal and that’s a pretty scary situation to be in. Deidara is kind of... angry when he notices that his darling has similar tastes to his red-haired partner, the feeling he has is akin to betrayal, so it’d be best to tread carefully with him while he’s going through his little depressive phase. It doesn’t last long, but he’s just really intense about it. Petty as well, but that’s to be expected.


	62. Enemies by Fate, Lovers by Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: I know you did a porco headcanon a while ago but let's go deeper to that, say he found s/o by looking into Ymir's memories, s/o has helped Reiner, Bertholdt and Ymir despite being an eldian or an oriental like mikasa. As he looked into those memories, he occasionally asked Reiner about them during his time in paradis, and the more he learned his obsession grew as s/o came with the other scouts.

**warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, reiner gets bullied by porco, but what’s really new, possessive behavior, poor reiner, ymir s4 spoilers**

**Porco Galliard**

➪ imagine him just being enthralled with this person he knows so little about, because the memories only go so far. Porco knows about them from Ymir, but gets most of his information from Reiner. Of course, Reiner isn’t too fond of telling Porco too much because it really just triggers his PTSD but he gets bullied into it. I think Reiner would catch onto the fact that Porco is being obsessive about it and he probably cares about the darling so he’s just kind of worried about them, but tells Porco everything anyway because he doesn’t think they’ll ever meet... he tries not to worry about it too much to spare his own sanity.

➪ so you can understand how panicked Reiner feels when the attack on Marley happens. Because obviously they’re going to be there and Porco no doubt sees them as well. Once Porco finally meets them, it’s not the best situation, but that’s fine. He’s just glad to meet them, even if they have zero idea of who he is, and he’s not exactly going to tell them that he ate their friend, either. He thinks that they’re absolutely breathtaking, and while Porco knows that they’re technically his enemy, that doesn’t exactly stop the infatuation he already has going on.


	63. Shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: ochaco - momo - mina [bnha] hange - rico - pieck - mikasa - annie - sasha and historia w/ a darling that is know for being snob and stuck-up but in reality they are just really shy, pretty please? 💖

**a/n: just going to put this here, but you guys do know that yandere creators get harassed daily (I do, at least), right? Like, it’s kind of depressing lmaooo, it can’t just be me, my stuff isn’t even that bad** 😭🤚

**warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, bullying (kind of), clingy behavior, manipulation, Historia is kind of manipulative**

**Uraraka Ochako**

➪ she has to know that her darling is like this underneath or she wouldn’t like them in the first place. Ochako doesn’t like snobbish people in general, so I think she’d at least be aware that it’s just a front put up or the impression people got of her darling if they didn’t know them well enough. Ochako likes the fact that her darling is shy, because she herself is quite outgoing and she thinks that their personalities are a good match. She often drags her darling out to do fun things with her, and if other people come at her darling calling them a snob I feel like Ochako would take that very personally. She’s just a really sweet yandere to have in general, though.

**Yaoyorozu Momo**

➪ a lot of people assume that Momo’s stuck up just because she’s rich or whatever, but I don’t think she is. Momo isn’t the most outgoing girl out there, either, so I think she’d be able to do well with a darling like this because she can kind of relate to them on some levels. She adores how shy her darling is, and Momo is the first one to stick up for them when people call them snobby or stuck up. Momo loves her darling, and she’s a very supportive person in general despite her own insecurities, so I think she’d do pretty well with a shy darling, especially since she thinks they’re adorable. Momo is just very happy to be around her darling.

**Ashido Mina**

➪ a very outgoing girl, Mina finds her darling utterly adorable. She’s rather clingy, so when Mina hears about the rumors of her darling being snobby and stuck up she immediately gets super defensive about it. She doesn’t tolerate people being demeaning towards her darling, not even her own friends. Mina, much like Yaoyorozu, tends to be extremely supportive of her darling and she’s extremely protective over them as well, so seeing them being perceived as something they’re not due to their shyness makes Mina frustrated. Mina’s eccentric personality makes her eager to go to her shy darlings aid constantly, protective girl.

**Hange Zoë**

➪ they’re extremely eccentric, and when they first become infatuated with their darling Hange notices that they’re just shy, and not nearly as stuck up as they’re told to be. Hange enjoys their darlings shy nature, they find it refreshing and like giving some quiet company among the daily chaos they have to deal with. Hange adores their darlings shy nature, and doesn’t hold back about how they feel, either, it’s pretty obvious that Hange’s infatuated with their darling because Hange talks about them constantly. Hange, however, doesn’t do much when they see that people think of their darling as a snob, just more for them.

**Rico Brzenska**

➪ she’s one of the more quiet ones, and I feel like she’d enjoy having a shy darling simply because it makes her feel more relaxed considering she won’t have much competition, hopefully, at least. Rico hears people calling her darling a snob or stuck up, however, that isn’t her main focus, like ever. Rico is much more focused on pursuing a relationship with her shy darling, and doesn’t really care what other people think of her darling, or her for that matter. She’s not avoiding the rumors or anything, because she knows that they’re not true, but Rico is just more focused on her darling in the long run.

**Pieck Finger**

➪ she’d find her shy darling really cute, I think Pieck would be very sweet on her darling regardless of their personality, but them being shy is just something she loves. Ever the affectionate person, Pieck loves cuddling her darling despite their shyness, and while she’s aware that her darling is often seen as a snob, she doesn’t see them that way so it doesn’t matter. Pieck is, much like Rico, more focused on her relationship with her darling, so she doesn’t tend to pay other people any mind unless they’re directly bothering her darling. Pieck is sweet, though, so as long as her darling is fine, she is too!

**Mikasa Ackerman**

➪ tends to be more aggressive when it comes to people saying her darling is snobby or stuck up. Mikasa is a fiercely protective yandere, so seeing people make this assumption about her darling genuinely makes her angry. Mikasa won’t do much of her darling is against it, but what they don’t know won’t hurt them, right? I don’t mean she’s going to kill anyone, it’s nothing like that, and Mikasa doesn’t even have to go that far because she’s pretty terrifying anyway. She pretty much just intimidates the people she sees as a threat until they shu their mouths about her darling. It’s effective.

**Annie Leonhart**

➪ one of the more aggressive yanderes, Annie won’t tolerate people making these kinds of assumptions about her darling. She can relate. Annie isn’t shy by any means, but she’s quiet and people often think that she’s a jerk just because of her quiet nature, she’s probably been called stuck up a few times by people who know nothing about her. Annie refuses to let people do the same thing towards her darling, especially if they’re just shy by nature. A,so very protective over her darling, Annie does a lot of threatening to keep certain people away from her darling. They’re too precious to deal with things like that.

**Sasha Blouse**

➪ she doesn’t pay much mind to the people who don’t like her darling and make assumptions about them off of no bases. Sasha is more interested in spending as much time as she can with her darling, so other people don’t really matter when it comes to Sasha and how she deals with this situation. Sasha mostly just insults the people if she sees them directly say something about her darling, and they’re not exactly forgettable insults, either. They’re super creative and might make them cry a little, or just wound their pride, depending on the person. Sasha adores her shy darling, and no one else really matters to her.

**Historia Reiss**

➪ she doesn’t understand what would give the impression to others that her darling is stuck up, but Historia takes advantage of the situation, as bad as that sounds. She’s not nearly as bad as Armin, but Historia sometimes finds herself manipulating her darling when the time comes for it. Takes the chance to ingrain ideas into her darlings head, that she’s the only one they can count on, and it’s not hard to believe considering how they’re treated, honestly. Historia is very sweet towards her darling, especially if they’re kind of shy, so it’s hard to pinpoint if she’s being manipulative or not. She’s sneaky about it, too.


	64. Reckless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Can you do a second part of this with pieck, annie, and historia

**a/n: referring to the suicidal darling request I gotta a while ago**

**warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, suicidal tendencies**

**Pieck Finger**

➪ please don’t do this to her, Pieck is just too in love with her darling to see them act like a suicidal idiot. It’s too much for her heart, especially given that she’s seen a lot of people die. Pieck’s been in several dangerous situations, she she knows that the world that they live in sucks big time, but Pieck can’t let her darling die on her, it would seriously break her heart. So while Pieck tends to be a more tame yandere, I think if she had a darling like this she’d keep an eye on them constantly just to make sure that they’re not trying to die or anything. Their reckless behavior scares her.

**Annie Leonhart**

➪ unlike Pieck or Historia, Annie tends to take a much more aggressive approach when she realizes that her darling is a suicidal idiot. Even if they don’t outright say it, Annie knows that her darling is trying to die and she absolutely hates it, it makes her paranoid. Annie won’t tolerate this happening, and it frankly pisses her off. Annie is more prone, in this situation, to kidnap her darling. It’s one of the only ways she can fully make sure that they’re safe, so Annie doesn’t see any other option. Of course, she’ll try to talk some sense into her darling first, but that probably won’t work anyway.

**Historia Reiss**

➪ she’s terrified of her darling potentially dying already, and this makes it ten times worse. Historia has too much to worry about already, so Historia is definitely not okay with her darling being careless like this and almost dying every time they leave. She’s a dangerous yandere to mess with just because she’s in a huge position of power so Historia can easily strip her darling of their job if she seriously wanted to. Historia can be patient with her darling, of course, and won’t resort to this at first, but she’ll definitely do it if her darling doesn’t stop being reckless.


	65. Mysmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hello could you do some yandere hc about saeran, V and 707

**a/n: saeran actually owns my heart so thanks for requesting** 💕

**warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior**

**Saeran**

➪ first of all, super possessive over his darling. Saeran has some severe abandonment issues, so just the thought of his darling potentially leaving him makes his skin crawl, not to mention angry. He’s devastating clingy, but not in the cute way. Saeran csn become aggressive if he feels like he has to put his darling in their place, I don’t think he’d physically hurt them or anything, but Saeran tends to be fond of insulting his darling when they anger him, but he’ll always end up apologizing at some, almost never verbally, though.

➪ after going through his... development, I think he’d feel terrible about how he initially treated his darling, but in reality he’s kind of a softy once he doesn’t feel like he has to worry about losing his darling to someone else. Saeran is by no means perfect, but I think once he isn’t as paranoid about losing his darling, things can get better with him. He’d be able to have a semi-normal relationship with his darling once he felt like they genuinely cared for him, so it’s best to just give in early on into the relationship with him.

**V | Jihyun**

➪ submissive would be the best word to describe V. He doesn’t want the relationship he has with his darling to turn out toxic like it has with Rika, so his main focus is literally just pleasing his darling, I don’t even mean that sexually, he just wants them to be happy with him for the most part. V is completely obsessed with his darlings happiness, if they’re not happy, neither is he. It’s completely unhealthy, but I think it’s easy to overlook as well due to how caring V acts around his darling.

➪ he’s more interested in keeping his darling happy, so I don’t think he’d be very jealous, not usually, anyway, but every yandere has their specific breaking point. V’s breaking point is directly hit whenever he sees his darling being happy with other men, because of course, he’s supposed to be making them happy, right? It’s a point in which his toxic traits become all the more obvious. V’s jealousy is toxic, he’s terrible when he feels like his darling may try to leave him, and it’s dangerous.

**707 | Saeyoung**

➪ it’s extremely hard to figure out that he’s a yandere because his darling is already aware that he’s not normal and they usually chalk up his odd behavior to him just being super weird. Seven takes this to his advantage, too, and often manipulates his darling into doing things like staying home with him. Seven talks his darling into a lot of weird stuff, like never leaving the house of even marrying him. He can sometimes slip up and reveal his true intentions, but it does happen often.

➪ it’s never enough to be helpful, though. Seven is too sweet towards his darling for them to be suspicious of him, and the minute they voice any concerns to Seven he’s immediately guilting them into spending more time with him because hey, that really hurt his feelings! Seven is one who sugarcoats literally everything until the second his darling finds out about his stalking, manipulation, and everything else illegal that he’s done. His sweet persona only lasts so long.


	66. Twin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Can you do the sakamaki's with a twin?

**a/n: the way I hate every single one of them except for Subaru** 😐 **yui deserved better (from them and from the fandom)**

**warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, isolation, PLATONIC RELATIONSHIPS, but uh mention of the laito incest thing w/ his mom, ugh, warning for incest in general, but not with the darling y'know, spoilers for Subaru**

**Sakamaki Shu**

➪ having a twin wouldn't matter much to Shu simply because I think he'd be put on a pedestal anyway, so he still pretty much sees them as his younger sibling regardless. Shu doesn't act like he's better than them or anything, but he's not exactly... equal with them, if that makes sense. Shu completely babies his twin, which can cause a lot of frustration on their part, but Shu doesn't even notice he's doing it half of the time. Also, he tends to push his lazy behavior onto them so they'll stay where he can keep an eye on them. Shu's just super discreet about everything.

**Sakamaki Reiji**

➪ has a complete breakdown whenever his twin tries to be independent in any way. Reiji was severely neglected, so chances are his twin was the only person who genuinely and openly cared for him when they were children, leadin Reiji to develop some unhealthy mindsets in the process of growing up. Reiji deadass isolates his twin, he doesn't even try to sugarcoat what he's doing, he just kind of keeps them locked up all of the time. It's mainly due to his silent neediness, which one-hundred-percent stems from the dependence he has on them due to his childhood.

**Sakamaki Ayato**

➪ has such a complex about being older than them even if he isn't, and constantly shoves in their face that he's "better" than them. Ayato is also the type of brother who tries to make his twin seem dumber than him, he's like super degrading towards them. However, he's also very protective, and won't tolerate anyone else being demeaning towards his twin. Ayato is rather aggressive in protecting his twin, but they don't appreciate it in the slightest because what he sees as a threat and what they see as a threat are two completely different things. The best word to describe him would be annoying.

**Sakamaki Kanato**

➪ he's a true nightmare to deal with, even for his own twin. Kanato is a bipolar mess who doesn't even try to deal with his issues, so it's extremely easy for him to be set off. Because of this, dating anyone is pretty much off the table for Kanato's twin. He's possessive, and doesn't like the idea of being replaced, so anyone he sees as a threat may just end up six feet under. Kanato fully expects his twin to pay him all of their attention, and giving it to someone else is basically a trigger for Kanato to go into one of his episodes, which isn't pleasant at all. He just doesn't like sharing, that's all.

**Sakamaki Laito**

➪ more clingy towards his twin, but Laito can get really annoying in such a short amount of time. He feels kind of responsible for protecting his twin, though he's not as obvious about it as Ayato is. This is pretty much do to his rather inappropriate relationship he had with their mother at one point, and I feel like Laito doesn't want his twin to find out because he's genuinely scared they'd hate him after finding out. Laito is pretty laid back, though, and often leaves his twin to their own devices, though he can come off as controlling when it comes to them being in any type of relationship.

**Sakamaki Subaru**

➪ also one who tends to isolate his twin. Subaru feels gross about himself, understandably so due to the fact that he's the product of incest, but he wouldn't want his twin to feel that way. Subaru is extremely protective and just really wants to live with his twin alone. He genuinely cherishes them because of his lonely childhood, so it's pretty easy for Subaru to know where his loyalties lie. He isn't too good at expressing how he feels, though, so there's a chance be sometimes comes off as apathetic towards his twin. Spends a lot of time just looking after them and making sure that they're safe and out of harm's way.


	67. Yandere Haikyuu

**a/n: ft my favorite characters bc I said so, also did you guys know that tendo wears hoodies bc he’s insecure of the way he looks bc** 😭🤚

**warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, guilt-tripping, delusional behavior**

**Tendo Satori**

➪ everyone makes him out to be a terrible yandere but are you guys forgetting that he’s a huge, insecure dork? Satori tends to be very clingy, but he has his doubts about the relationship he has with his darling. He spends a lot of time wondering if they genuinely like him and it’s honestly terrible for his mental health. Satori, however, is possessive with a capital P. Once he knows that he’s finally in a relationship with his darling, he isn’t planning on letting them go, so seeing his darling being flirted with can make Satori kind of frustrated, because like I said, he’s insecure. Isn’t one to really isolate his darling unless he’s seriously pushed over the deep end, but he accidentally guilt trips his darling quite a lot.

➪ he’d look for a more supportive darling, and someone he knows that genuinely likes him for who he is. Satori’s been bullied a lot, so he falls for his darling after they’re extremely kind towards him, it’s not a love at first sight thing with him, he’s got too many issues for that to happen. It’s more like Satori was friends with his darling before his initial infatuation, and them being interested in him and being kind to him is what gets him hooked eventually. He isn’t all sunshine and rainbows, though. Satori gets jealous fairly easily - again, due to his insecurities - and often goes to avoid his darling when he feels they could be happier with someone else. He’d never actually leave them alone, of course, but it’s more of a wake up call if nothing else.

**Hinata Shoyō**

➪ one-hundred-percent a delusional yandere, Shoyō often finds himself stuck in daydreams filled with both him and his darling. While he’s definitely focused on his career as a volleyball player, Shoyō just really also wants to be with his darling... like, forever. He can sound pretty childish while saying it, but he’s literally proposed to his darling at least a dozen times because of how intense he is about loving them. He’s intense in general, so it shouldn’t be that surprising. Shoyō is really sweet, though, so I think of his darling overlooked how he hovers over them like a lost puppy, it’d be pretty easy to have a normal relationship with him. He has his own sort of charm that’s hard to ignore, but he’s clingy, and that’s also hard to ignore.

➪ he likes a very supportive darling as well, because Shoyō’s very focused on his future, and he fully expects his darling to be there with him when the time comes. I can definitely see Shoyō crushing on someone more mature than him, and I don’t mean age-wise, either. Like, someone who’s got general common sense because he tends to not have that most of the time, Shoyō runs on his instincts and feelings instead of his brain. He’d admire a more mature person, and he likes seeing his darling all serious for some reason because he finds it kind of attractive. Shoyō, however, is appreciative of someone who just sticks by him, I think. Someone who’ll support him no matter what, that makes him happy, that’s all.

**Yamaguchi Tadashi**

➪ a very shy yandere, but like... he’s not innocent and harmless by any means. I think people tend to forget that Tadashi bullied people along with Tsukishima, so he’s not exactly innocent. Tadashi is just kind of timid when it comes to approaching his darling, but the moment they come near him he’s a flushed mess, tripping over his words and such. However, I think it’d be easy to fall into a relationship with him, despite how shy he acts in the beginning. Afterwards, that’s pretty much it, they’re completely stuck with Tadashi, they’re never getting rid of him. He’s sweet towards his darling, of course, but even if they broke up with him, it wouldn’t get rid of Tadashi. He’d always be there with them, just lingering.

➪ his darling isnt exactly someone super special or unique, but Tadashi sees them differently. Hysterical in his own right, Tadashi rants to just about anyone who’ll listen just how amazing they really are. It’s cute, in its own way, but anyone with half a brain would know that he’s completely smitten. Tadashi falls for his darling after knowing them for quite awhile. He’d always crushed on them, of course, but his infatuation doesn’t become clear to him until he’s faced with some kind of problem... a threat. Like, his darling speaking to him how they’re interested in someone else. They only do this because they feel like they can trust their good friend Tadashi, and he suddenly becomes hyper aware of the term friend.

**Yachi Hitoka**

➪ extremely shy around her darling at first, much like Yamaguchi, but that shyness never really goes away with Hitoka. She’ll always be a flustered mess around them because they really do make her nervous, genuinely. Hitoka, however, completely pushes aside her own flustered discomfort just to be around her darling because she loves them that much. She’s very devoted to her darling, so despite her own shyness, Hitoka is around them constantly. I feel like her behavior would be very tame, honestly, however she has the tendency to get extremely jealous over very small things. Especially if she sees a pretty girl talking to her darling, it makes her very insecure and she’ll need her darling to comfort her afterwards.

➪ often enough, Hitoka is disturbed by how intense her feelings are for her darling. She’s kind of aware that it’s a little unhealthy, but isn’t too sure what she’s supposed to do about it, and since she’s harmless there’s a very small chance her darling would ever have the reason to call her out on it. Of anything, they’ll call her behavior cute, and that just makes her flustered. Hitoka has her own moments where she can fluster her darling, kind of reverses it on them, and she gets very embarrassed when that happens, so she’ll just hug them when it does happen. Hitoka is a very wholesome yandere, and more classic, I suppose. She’s harmless, really, and her dar would feel bad even considering hurting her feelings.


	68. The Devils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: hihi its me again and I loved ur last yelena hc! Also not sure if requests r open, but can you do general yelena and floch hcs? not really like a specific darling but maybe what they look for in a darling and their general behaviors?

**a/n: ah yes, my favorite homicidal badasses**

**warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, unhinged behavior, mention of murder**

**Yelena**

➪ nothing in particular, usually, Yelena falls for her darling after knowing them for awhile, I can’t really see her as a love at first sight kind of yandere, but there’s one thing that I think draws her in, which would be silent submission. I don’t mean her darling is shy or anything, I just mean that they’re obviously a little intimidated by her so obeying Yelena is pretty much the only option they have. Yelena wouldn’t really ever do anything to seriously hurt her darling, but here’s the thing... they don’t know that. They only know that she’s trigger happy and they probably don’t want their brains splattered anytime soon. It makes Yelena feel empowered, basically, but like I said, there’s nothing she specifically looks for in a darling.

➪ listen, I hate to say it, but she kind of enjoys scaring her darling. Yelena thinks their face of utter fear is adorable, so as a yandere she’s kind of a menace. Yelena has a very dominating presence, and she’s quite aware of this, so she definitely uses that to her advantage, Yelena enjoys having power over her darling. Frankly, it’s exhilarating for her. However, like I said, she’d never actually hurt her darling unless they put her in a seriously bad situation where she was forced to, and even then she’d be hesitant about it, but she tends to be very intimidating. Other than that, though, Yelena is a unique kind of yandere who simply acts normal until the very second she’s found out. She does tend to be obsessive.

**Floch Forster**

➪ he’s looking for someone he can worship. Floch’s darling really isn’t all that special to normal people, they’re ordinary, but he definitely sees them differently. An idea I had was if Floch’s darling was like Eren’s sibling or something, so obviously that’d lead him to being infatuated with them, those kinds of things are what initially draw Floch in. However, he’s looking for someone who shares passion. Someone who isn’t afraid to stick up for their own beliefs, this is what gets him infatuated, despite everything else. Floch really is a follower, truly, and he knows this all too well. His darling is someone he has the desire to follow to the ends of the earth. If nothing else, Floch Forster is devoted.

➪ behavior wise, he’s kind of unhinged. He’s a worshipper, and as his darlings devotee, he prides himself in protecting their honor. If Eren is Floch’s devil, his darling is his god, and it’s an extremely dangerous situation to be put in as his darling because there’s a huge chance that the way Floch sees them bothers his darling. It’s obviously unhealthy, of course, but it’s also completely terrifying when you actually think about how far Floch’s willing to go for his darling. Nothing is off the table for him, whilst Yelena has some restraint about just killing anyone she sees as a threat, Floch doesn’t, and that makes him extremely unhinged. He knows that he’s a bad person, he’s aware of that, so nothing is really stopping him.


	69. Wallflower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: I hope you're doing alright with yourself and being safe. If it's no trouble, who from aot, danganronpa, demon slayer, and mystic messenger would love and cherish a wallflower/ introvert darling?

**a/n: you don’t understand how much I love demon slayer... so thanks for the request!**

**warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, very vague mention of kidnapping**

** AOT/SNK  **

➪ the first person who comes to mind is **_Armin_**. Armin isn’t shy by any means, not anymore at least, but he finds people like his darling easier to be around. Armin doesn’t enjoy being the center of attention, so having a wallflower darling would suit him very well. He gets asked for a lot, so he definitely likes if his darling is more quiet, blending into the background is a good thing to Armin. The second pick would most definitely be **_Pieck_** since she’s quite the wallflower herself sometimes. Her job leads her to being kind of traumatized, but Pieck has learned to cherish the more quiet people, so I think she’d absolutely adore a darling who’s a bit of a wallflower, she thinks it’s cute, that’s all.

** Danganronpa **

➪ the first person to come to mind is **_Hajime_**. He’s more on the blunt side of things, bordering on rude, but there’s just something about a wallflower that makes him feel soft. I’d warn you that he can be extremely petty if his darling was an ultimate, but if they’re just a normal person like him Hajime would be better for them. Hajime is supportive in his own way, and talks for his darling if they need him to. Second would be **_Toko_**. The amount of jealousy this girl goes through is absolutely ridiculous, so having a darling who’s more of a wallflower would help them out quite a bit when it comes to her self-deprecating outbursts. Toko is insecure, so I don’t th8nk his 8ngva very social darling would be good for her.

**Demon Slayer**

➪ the best pick would be **_Giyu_**. He’s not exactly known for being the most social person in the world, in fact he’s quite withdrawn from his own group, and I think he’d enjoy having someone he could relate to. Giyu often finds himself worrying about his darling, as well, due to his paranoia, so if they aren’t too social that puts him at ease a great deal. **_Shinobu_** would be my second choice simply because when she comes across a darling who tends to be a wallflower, she babies them. Shinobu becomes very nurturing towards her darling, and is always trying to take care of them whether they agree with it or not. Shinobu basically takes control of their entire life and leaves no room for them to confront her about it.

**Mystic Messenger**

➪ definitely my first choice would be _**Saeyoung**_. While he acts rather lighthearted and goofy, he is not a social person, and once he becomes infatuated with his darling, they won’t have the option to be either once he decides he wants them to himself. Saeyoung’s darling is better off being more of a wallflower, because their freedom is going to be exterminated either way. **_Jaehee_** would also do very well with a wallflower darling, simply because she finds a darling like this makes her happy. She deals with a lot of different people due to her job (whether it’s working in the office with her demanding and selfish boss or in her happy coffee shop) so Jaehee knows how to deal with her darling accordingly.


	70. New Jaeger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Okay I've only recently found your blog but o.m.g you're amazing! You really capture all of the characters perfectly!! I love it! I was wondering though, since you capture them so well (and if you're comfortable), what do you think about yandere Eren, Zeke (platonic), Mikasa Yelena, Levi, Jean and Armin (more if you'd like to include!) Reacting to finding out there is another Yeager, like a younger sister/brother of Eren that has been hidden away for some time finally coming into the story. Bonus if this sib is the definition of innocent, cute, naive etc. Like the complete opposite of their older siblings. (To be honest this has been stuck in my head for YEARS and I'm a sucker for sibling content- I need answers if you have any!!) Also if you do decide to take this request, can you anon me? Much 💛 darling!

**a/n: honestly? I've thought about this a whole bunch as well, so this is great. Your brain? Astronomical. Also, I added Historia bc I love her more than life itself** 😫🤚

**warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, PLATONIC RELATIONSHIPS, but also romantic ones, kidnapping mention, isolation**

**Eren Jaeger**

➪ he’s really starting to question how much his father git around at this point, but Eren doesn’t act towards his darling the same way he does Zeke, especially if they’re more pure abd naive. He feels very protective over them and this becomes painfully clear because he definitely starts isolating them at some point. Eren is pretty much protective over everyone he knows, his younger sibling is no different, especially since he sees them as innocent. Eren is like the overprotective brother who makes his younger sibling impossible to talk to, he gives off that kind of vibe. That being said, though, once he starts going through with his plan he fully loves them away to make sure that they’re safe.

**Zeke Jaeger**

➪ so, when he found out that he had another sibling, Zeke is pretty happy. He’s very accepting towards them in the beginning, which might catch them off guard, but he’s just so happy to meet them! Zeke is pleasantly surprised when he sees how sweet and pure his younger sibling is, it’s absolutely adorable to him. His behavior towards them is basically him just babying them to death, seriously. Zeke absolutely adores his younger sibling, and much like Eren he’d be very overprotective considering how naive and pure they come off as. Zeke acts as his siblings guide in life, and he takes this role very seriously, so he’s constantly giving them advice, even if they don’t directly ask for it.

**Mikasa Ackerman**

➪ she’s so very surprised when she finds out that Eren has another sibling they didn’t know about. Zeke is one thing, but Mikasa is so caught off guard once she meets her darling. She’s immediately like a guard dog, protecting them whether or not Eren tells her to. It’s an awakening for Mikasa, sort of. Especially since they’re so sweet towards her, like, Eren admittedly treats her like trash so having someone like her darling is a blessing for Mikasa. She desperately wants to protect her darling, so much that her other goals are often overlooked. Mikasa is just addicted to how they make her feel, and it’s rare to find someone who hasn’t been tainted by the world they live in, so that just makes her protective.

**Yelena**

➪ looking at how she treats both Zeke and Eren, I think Yelena already has a growing infatuation with her darling once she learns that they even exist. Zeke is, quite literally, her God. Keeping that in mind, her darling is more like an angel to Yelena, especially once she sees how pure and sweet they are. Much like Mikasa, she gets absolutely addicted to her darling after meeting them, and their obvious obliviousness doesn’t help in the slightest. Yelena becomes a worshipper in this situation, her darling is absolutely going to be screwed having her chase after them like she does. It’s terrifying, frankly, because she’s terrifying, but Yelena is also just looking for ways to find her darlings approval.

**Levi Ackerman**

➪ at first I can definitely see him being a little apprehensive, because he doesn’t exactly have the best opinions on the Jaeger’s to begin with. Eren’s a monster, and he wants to slaughter Zeke, so his initial reaction towards his darling is anything but sweet and adoring. However, once he’s completely sure that they’re not terrible like he thought they were, his entire direction changes. Levi, much like Mikasa, desperately wants to protect his darling. It’s more him trying to preserve the pure part of them, but he’ll never admit it to them, or anyone else for that matter. I can definitely see this being more of a platonic thing, Levi knows that he’s much older than them and homeboy is not a groomer, but he’s just protective.

**Jean Kirstein**

➪ he’s going to immediately become overprotective, like, the second he sees how innocent and sweet his darling is compared to Eren, or pretty much anyone else Jean knows. He’s just amazed at how they’re completely naive while being related to that suicidal idiot, it makes him kind of worried, actually. Jean just kind of follows them around all over the place - or at least when Eren isn’t surrounding them, he can be quite suffocating, after all - and Jean likes to show them around just to see their eyes light up at the simplest things. Since his darling is so naive, I feel like Jean would be super into protecting their innocence, he wouldn’t want them to find out about all the terrifying and terrible things he knows about.

**Armin Arlert**

➪ he’s immediately latching onto his darling. They’re just so... captivating to Armin. As I’ve mentioned before, Armin is a master manipulator in order to survive, but he doesn’t have to do that when he’s with them due to their innocence. Armin doesn’t enjoy being manipulative, he truly doesn’t, so meeting his darling really was a great experience for Armin. He’s a little shy around them at first, of course, because they’re related to Eren directly and that’s like his best friend. Once he realizes that he’s become infatuated with them be gets really guilty about it because he feels bad about being in love with his best friends sibling, but in the long run he genuinely stops caring. Affectionate towards them, constantly.

**Historia Reiss**

➪ surprise would be the first word that comes to mind when Historia first meets her darling. Girl is still kind of heartbroken so meeting her darling is a blessing, truly. Historia absolutely adores them, and she’s literally the queen so I’m not even going to lie when I tell you she kind of locks them away to spend all of their time with her once she sees how cute and pure they are. It’s not quite kidnapping, though, just Historia monopolizing literally all of her darlings time. It’s a breath of fresh air for her, because Historia’s never known innocence, or genuine sweetness, so meeting her darling is just... surprising for her. They’re so very sweet and she loves it, genuinely. She loves them, and she makes it clear.


	71. Talentless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: My first danganronpa ask to you, we know how skeptical nagito is to all the talented/ hope but how does he behave with a normal darling? they're not a student to hopes peak academy but they somehow got involved like Komaru or as a member of the future foundation or another scenario, a normal person that was either accidentally sent to the neo world project or work as a observer like Chiaki.

**a/n: nagito is the light of my life, but also the bane of my existence** 😭🤚

**warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, degradation, he’s mean to the darling**

**komaeda nagito**

➪ you saw he treated Hajime after finding out he had no talent, right? Yeah, it’s not exactly pleasant when he gets infatuated with some ordinary person. Nagito becomes miserable. He’s just disgusted at himself for falling infatuated with someone so... ordinary. Sure, he doesn’t think too highly of himself in the first place, but Nagito knows that he’s above people without talent and that’s where the problem lies. He’s snippy with his darling, but it’s obvious that he likes them, so it’s kind of like getting whiplash for his poor darling. They truly haven’t done anything wrong, he’s just... petty. He makes it obvious to them that they’re not special and that they’ll never be special, it’s just Nagito being mean and snappy with his darling, for the most part. He never makes any effort to disconnect himself from his darling, though, so he still adores them... just in his special way!


	72. Bad Morals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Please a scenario where yandere Eren maintains his relationship with his friends' private reader, but they're accidentally finds out ... 🙊

**a/n: reiner’s always getting dragged on here but I had to do it to him** 😣🤚

**warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, cheating, possessive behavior, toxic relationships, very vague spoilers for s3-4, but like barely**

**eren jaeger**

➪ he’s petty, so even though he didn’t get infatuated with Reiner’s significant other on purpose, he isn’t really trying to hold himself back once his obsession with them fully develops. Eren is still so very angry at Reiner after everything, so he’s going to plan for Reiner to find out eventually, probably. Eren’s darling probably isn’t willing to be with him since they’re with Reiner, but that doesn’t exactly change anything in the long run because Eren’s not exactly the idol of morality. Like, he’s aware that it’s a very dangerous thing to do, to put his darling through, but Eren’s already thought about it and he doesn’t really care, to be frank.

➪ like I said, Eren planned on Reiner finding out about the relationship he has with his significant other, and once he does I can see things getting kind of twisted extremely quickly. Eren is genuinely infatuated with his darling, of course, but the look on Reiner’s face is too good for him to ever forget. It’s a form of revenge, truly it is, and Eren doesn’t exactly feel guilty about doing it, either. So, whether or not his darling wanted to be with him or not doesn’t matter because it’s always going to have the same outcome. A satisfied Eren and a very, very depressed Reiner.


	73. Mamas Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: can i request deku , todoroki and bakugou (separately) taking their s/o to meet their mom and they just telling their mom everything behind the boys backs ( sorry if its to long)

**a/n: mitsuki would** **_kick. his. ass_ 💀**

**warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, rei isn’t really innocent lmao, mitsuki is a bad bih, possessive behavior, kidnapping**

**midoriya izuku**

➪ he’d be completely fine bringing his darling to see his mother because they’re seriously close. Inko raised him alone and he’s definitely a mommas boy, so he isn’t too worried about his darling in the first place. He wants his darling to be close with his mother, though, so I feel like visits with Inko happen fairly often. Inko isn’t very likely to believe Izuku’s darling unless they have a lot of proof, which they don’t have considering he doesn’t do all that much. Izuku is a very tame yandere, so all his darling has to go on is how obsessive he is and obviously as his mother Inko would be used to that because he’s been obsessive all his life, literally. It doesn’t help at all, frankly. This is mainly due to Inko not believing that Izuku could be a bad person.

**todoroki shotō**

➪ he tends to be possessive, so Shotō doesn’t bring his darling a lot of places once he does isolate them - read, force them to marry him and look them in their house - so visiting anyone is an extremely rare occasion, and his mother in no real exception to this. Rei is not in the best headspace, and she didn’t have the most healthy relationship so I don’t think she’d react too strongly to something like this. She knows for a fact that Shotō doesn’t treat them the way Enji treated her, so... Rei doesn’t really do anything of importance. It’s not that bad in her opinion, and she’s just glad that her son can have some semblance of happiness in his life. Shotō probably finds out about his darling telling his mother, but doesn’t mind too much.

**bakugo katsuki**

➪ she’s been dealing with Katsuki for so long, so I think Mitsuki would figure some of this out on her own, but she becomes unyieldingly angry when his darling admits just how bad her son is to her. She won’t tolerate his behavior towards his darling, but since he’s a Pro Hero by now, there’s only so much she can do in this situation. Frankly, she feels a little guilty for letting Katsuki’s behavior become so bad. While it’s not completely her fault, as he’s an adult and has the responsibility of knowing when too much is too much, Mitsuki is ashamed at how little she’s able to help his darling. Mitsuki, while knowing she can’t save them, quickly becomes Katsuki’s best friend of sorts. She’s an outlet of comfort, and she does beat his ass from time to time. He needs it.


	74. Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: How would react yandere eren, mikasa, levi, armin, zeke and yelena to their s/o getting shot in sasha's place??? thanks for answering, i love ur work!!

**a/n: there might be something wrong with me, why do I enjoy angst so much** 😭🤚

**warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, death, darling dies and all hell breaks loose, possessive behavior, mention of past kidnapping, suicidal undertones, but that isn’t exact new in aot, mention of murder**

**eren jaeger**

❥ the moment he gets on and sees his darling standing amongst everyone else, Eren immediately feels a wave of dread wash over his entire being. He already knew what was going to happen, so I feel like before he left he would give someone orders not to let his darling go to Marley, so seeing them there anyway makes him extremely paranoid. Like, Eren knows that they’re going to die, and that makes his experience ten times more painful once it does. It’s just pure, unadulterated anger once he realizes that they’ve died. He can’t be mad at Gabi, he knows that, but that’s the much easier option, isn’t it? Eren has to go and do what needs to be done, but he’s rather unhinged afterwards because nothing matters to him anymore. Literally.

**mikasa ackerman**

❥ she wouldn’t be prepared for her darling to die, and Mikasa isn’t expecting them to, ever. She’s just so protective, and strong, so Mikasa is confident in her ability to keep the safe and alive. That’s why seeing them get shot and fall to the ground makes Mikasa lose herself for a good couple of months. Mikasa is shattered when her darling dies, she’s angry and all she feels is pure dread. She doesn’t have a purpose anymore, why is she alive? She’s completely lost in what she’s supposed to do now that her darling is dead. Mikasa can’t function for weeks on end and the only people there to take care of her are Armin and Jean. It’s terrifying to see such a strong woman shatter like this. Frankly, she’s broken. She may be able to function later, but she never becomes unbroken.

**levi ackerman**

❥ he’s lost so many people already, I truly don’t think Levi would be able to handle something like this. He’d only find out when one of the scouts came and told them that his darling had gotten shot and died, so knowing that he hadn’t been there with them hits Levi harder even more so than their death. He’s broken, much like Mikasa, but death isn’t new to Levi. The people he loves the most dying around him isn’t new to him, either. He’s not as open about how he feels after his darlings death, but I feel like Hange would catch on and they’re the only person he talks to about it. He’s, frankly, extremely depressed after his darlings death, but he’s not careless afterwards. He’ll keep fighting until he dies because that’s just who he is.

**armin arlert**

❥ he’s not going to deal with this well, that’s for sure. Despite being extremely manipulative towards his darling, there’s no doubt that Armin loves them to death and wants nothing but for them to be safe. He didn’t want them coming to Marley specifically because he has a bad feeling about it and as he watches them drop to the ground after being shot he knows that he was right to feel that way. Armin is sobbing and holding them as tight as he can because he’s terrified of them leaving him alone. Armin cannot handle this happening to his darling, but he’s just... sad for the most part. Depressed, and much like Mikasa, not knowing what the point of living is anymore. Armin has completely given up after his darling dies.

**zeke jaeger**

❥ he’s not ready for his darling to die, truly. Zeke’s never felt so passionately and intensely about something before, so his darling is quite literally his entire world. Much like Levi I feel like he’d bottle these things up, but unlike Levi, Zeke doesn’t have anyone he’d be willing to talk to about his darlings death, he just... wallows in it until he dies. He never moves on from his darlings death, either. Zeke can’t, no matter how much he’d like to. The world that they live in is dangerous, so even though he knows that, when someone bursts in and tells him that they’ve died, Zeke is just kind of... frozen. It’s the most believable thing, because people die all of the time, but this is different for Zeke. It’s earth-shattering and he doesn’t deal with his emotions at all.

**yelena**

❥ at this point, yelena is still putting on her facade of diplomacy, so heading that her darling has died from being shot by a warrior candidate makes her slip up quite a bit. She’s on her way to murder Gabi, only being stopped by a very pissed off Levi. Yelena goes feral after her darling is killed. There’s no boundaries with her anymore, and she’s borderline homicidal. Yelena wants to kill, and frankly there’s not many people who care enough to stop her. She’s completely unhinged after learning of her darlings death, and it’s pretty much obvious to everyone around her. It’s probably part of the reason she was locked up after the attack on Marley, she’s just pretty much trigger happy, more so than before, at least.


	75. Ereh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hey i love your posts btw but can you do more yandere eren headcanons?

**a/n: love him so much but I’m not going to be able to watch the next episode** 🥲

**warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, possessive behavior, controlling ereh, anger issues, guilt tripping, ereh has a savior complex**

**eren jaeger**

❥ he’s generally just very possessive and protective, which can make him kind of annoying at times. You can’t blame him, though. Eren has enough trauma to make him desperate enough to isolate both himself and his darling, and at certain points, his paranoia takes a turn for the worst. Eren is severely paranoid that something terrible is going to happen to his darling, so he can come off as extremely controlling at times, and post-time-skip he’s just plain controlling. Eren hates the idea of his darling leaving him, so despite being an advocate for freedom, his darling very rarely gets their own.

❥ something I’ve written about before, but Eren would prefer a civilian darling. He worries about them too much, and them being a soldier would just make him ten times worse to have as a yandere, so them being a civilian would be better for them in the long run. If they’re just home safe and sound, Eren can rest easy and not be as controlling or paranoid. It always circles back, though, because then he’s worrying if his darling is seeing someone else while he’s gone risking his life for their safety and that enrages him to the point where he becomes bitter towards his darling even if they didn’t do anything.

❥ due to his more possessive behavior, Eren is more likely to be more obvious about the fact that his feelings are way too intense. So even if his darling felt the same way towards him, they probably try to keep their distance because they know being in a relationship with Eren would just be toxic. This is a problem for Eren and can incite angry outbursts from him when he thinks that his darling is avoiding him on purpose. He takes everything so personally and Eren has a savior complex when it comes to his darling. He’s out there risking his life so they can be safe. How could they treat him like this?


	76. Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: May we get some yan. headcanons with Yelena, Eren, Reiner and Zeke with an s/o who's sweet, kind and innocent/dense, maybe doesn't even realise their feelings are unhealthy (and if they did, they wouldn't mind)? Maybe some nsfw too? Thank you for blessing us constantly 🙏😭

**a/n: i’ll warn you that this is my first time writing anything spicy (i think, maybe I did it before and just forgot LMFAO) so I’m not sure this will be any good, forgive me 🤧 👉👈**

**warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, possessive behavior, nsfw themes, corruption k*nk, everyone in the manga is above the age of eighteen but still, aged up characters, sadism, humiliation, power dynamics, choking (not to the darling tho), breeding k*nk, but no gender is mentioned, submissive reiner, zeke is a freak, dirty talk, kind of**

**yelena**

❥ she’d completely ruin a darling like this, but... she also really adores an innocent darling, as well. Yelena isn’t used to innocence, it’s basically impossible to find, so her darling being sweet and innocent makes her feel a little flustered. However, I feel like she’d tease them about their dense nature a lot. Yelena likes it, truly, and it feeds into her more sadistic side, so she’s not in a position where she’s going to complain. I feel like she’d definitely take advantage of an overly innocent darling. She just frankly finds it cute, that’s all. Yelena adores her darling always, and will tease them endlessly.

𝑛𝑠𝑓𝑤

☾ she quickly grows addicted to her darlings innocent nature, and Yelena wonders just how far that innocence actually goes. It’s something she’s dying to know, and while I don’t believe Yelena would ever force her darling into anything, she teases them with innuendos, dirty ones at that, just to see their reaction. It frankly riles her up just seeing her darling get flustered and shy due to their own innocence. Yelena quickly develops a corruption kink - and who’s to say she didn’t have it before, honestly - she wants to absolutely destroy her darling once they’re in her grasp. In every way possible.

☾ oh, and... long fingers, by the way. Yelena doesn’t have a very high sex drive, she’s too busy trying to bring Zeke’s plan to fruition, but there’s just something about her darlings purity that drives her up the wall. She truly just enjoys teasing them until they’re a flustered mess underneath her, but Yelena’s motives have never been pure. Her darlings gender - or lack there of - doesn’t matter to Yelena, she’s a top and gets a kick out of seeing them submit to her. Yelena truly just enjoys seeing her darling embarrassed, so... humiliation is something she aims for most of the time.

**eren jaeger**

❥ mentioned this before, I think, but he might actually prefer a darling like this. Eren enjoys any kind of sweetness or innocence he can get from his darling, and he has no real want to destroy that at all. Eren is just an overbearing yandere, frankly. He wants all of the control over his darling and it’s not something that’s up for debate between the two of them. Eren’s more possessive nature only increases when he has a darling that’s innocent and sweet, it feeds into his ego because he starts to think that he’s the only one who can protect them in this very messed up world. It’s delusional.

𝑛𝑠𝑓𝑤

☾ the power dynamic he has going on with his darling isn’t healthy, and Eren doesn’t seem to grasp that. He just loves them a lot, that’s how he sees it, anyway, so while I don’t think he has the highest sex drive, he’s a very frustrated person. He’s angry all of the time and he’s obviously going to be pent up from all of the crap he has to deal with daily. If o had to pick out something specifically, Eren enjoys getting hand jobs from his darling. It ties into the power he has over them, the control, more specifically, and he feels like he’s floating whenever it actually happens. Eren loves them, truly.

☾ he isn’t a bottom. He isn’t. However... Eren enjoys being choked by his darling. He finds it incredibly arousing when he feels their probably much smaller hand wrap around that part of his throat that cuts off his breathing. He can get pretty hardcore with it, too, but that’s only when he’s extra pent up from something that’s happened. No matter what his darlings gender is, he enjoys watching them ride him while they choke the life out of him. He isn’t submissive by any means, he’s still in control, but he likes the feeling of not being able to breath, the sounds being choked right out of him.

**reiner braun**

❥ he’s specifically attracted to more innocent people, I think. Reiner absolutely adores his darlings more innocent and sweet nature, because he hasn’t experienced something even close to that with anyone. They’re different and Reiner has this undying need to protect them at all costs. He’s a big overprotective teddy bear with an innocent and sweet darling. It’s something he wants to protect no matter what, and his behavior towards his darling is bordering on worshipper, but Reiner’s mental health isn’t exactly in the best place anyway. He’s a soft yandere in general, though.

𝑛𝑠𝑓𝑤

☾ due to being very adamant about preserving his darlings purity, Reiner did not plan on ever having sex with them. Ever. So, if he ends up having sex with them, they’re the one who initiated it first. He’s timid, and frankly, kind of submissive when it comes to being intimate with his darling. Seeing them dominate him is something that makes Reiner feel extremely overwhelmed, but he likes it a lot so I don’t think it’s a problem. Reiner has to do a lot of messed up crap, so I feel like he’d enjoy just submitting to his darling and letting them take care of him. He kind of deserves it, Y’know?

☾ he’s generally a very soft person when it comes to being intimate with his darling. He’s, frankly, vanilla and there’s zero things wrong with that. Things get too crazy on Reiner’s life, and he truly believes that being intimate is an act of unyielding love between people. He finds consent sexy, is all I’m saying. However, despite being quite vanilla, he has a breeding kink. His darlings gender doesn’t matter, it’s more just Reiner wanting a family with his darling because he loves them so much. He says a lot of things that may sound of while being intimate, and his darling may just take it as dirty talk. It’s not.

**zeke jaeger**

❥ much like Yelena, Zeke tends to tease his darling a lot. He thinks that they’re more innocent nature is adorable and he likes seeing them get flustered at the simplest things, it makes him genuinely happy. He’s less sadistic with it, though, and focuses more on preserving his darlings sweet and innocent personality. Zeke is, much like Eren, very much into controlling his darlings life. He’s not a total freak about it like Eren is, but they’re pretty similar when it comes to the power dynamics that they have with their darlings. Zeke is just kind of a dictator that you don’t think is all that bad until something seriously twisted happens.

𝑛𝑠𝑓𝑤

☾ listen... him and Yelena are twins when it comes to a corruption kink. He loves the idea of being the first person to reduce his darling into a flustered mess underneath him, so it’s his major kink at this point. He’s very much aware of the fact that it’s kind of messed up, but his a literal murderer so his morals aren’t all that pure in the first place. However, he’d never force anything onto his darling, he also thinks that consent is kind of sexy, and I don’t think he’d even have to force anything onto his darling in the first place. He’s one of the yanderes I see having a semi-normal relationship with his darling, so it wouldn’t be necessary.

☾ he’s very much into the power dynamic of his relationship with his darling, and this extends to his time when he’s intimate with them. Especially if his darling is aware of the difference in strength between the two of them. Just seeing his darling in a sexual position at all riles Zeke up. This is one hundred percent due to his corruption kink that he has. Seeing someone so innocent and sweet splayed out underneath him in such a scandalous position makes Zeke shudder at just the thought. He’s not quiet about how he feels, either, and often explains to his darling in detail how they make him feel.


	77. Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Howdy! I was wondering if I could request for Yelena, Mikasa, Annie, and Sasha with a s/o who suffers insomnia brought on witnessing so much death and horror. But they try and hide their condition from them so they won't worry about the s/o. Thank you in advance!

**a/n: i’m apart of the insomnia gang** 👋😩

**warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, mention of drugging, forcing the darling to sleep, controlling behavior**

**yelena**

❥ she doesn’t sleep nearly as much as she should, but Yelena isn’t an insomniac by any means. She, however, will force her darling to sleep if she has to. Yelena knows that a lack of sleep can cause a lot of emotional, mental, and physical problems to a persons body, so she’s adamant about getting them to sleep, by force if she has to, she truly doesn’t mind. This might lead to some drugging, but it’s nothing harmful or something that could kill her darling, Yelena is smart, after all. She understands that her darling is suffering from their past experiences, and she wants them to be healthy no matter what, so if them venting to her about what they’ve seen means that they can sleep soundly, she’s all for it.

**mikasa ackerman**

❥ yeah... this isn’t going to work, like, at all. Mikasa is very adamant about keeping her darling healthy and safe, that being said, she’s a bit of a stalker. There’s nothing about her darling that she doesn’t know, Mikasa’s just extremely observant, and sometimes nosey when it comes to her darlings well-being. So, she knows that her darling s trying to hide the fact that they’re an insomniac. The thing is, there’s always going to signs of things like this, and like I said, Mikasa is extremely observant to the point where it’s almost annoying. She pushes her darling about sleeping, so it’s obvious that she’s caught onto the fact that they aren’t sleeping. While she completely understands why they aren’t, that doesn’t change the fact that they need to.

**annie leonhart**

❥ she’s kind of a night owl, but I don’t think Annie would be very supportive of her darlings behavior. Much like Mikasa I can see her being a bit of a stalker, but once she realizes that her darling was trying to hide their insomnia from her, Annie gets extremely frustrated because now she’s worrying about their well-being once again. It’s sort of a habit of hers at this point, worrying about her darling, and they probably caught onto that, so they’re trying to hide their condition from them to save her the worry. Annie doesn’t like that because she’s very much happier if she knows her darling is open with her. It turns into a trust thing with Annie, she feels like her darling should be able to trust her enough to let her know. She forces them to sleep, that’s all.

**sasha blouse**

❥ girl loves to sleep, so Sasha would probably take a while to catch onto the fact that her darling is not. So, hiding their condition is easier until they slip up once, and once is all it takes before Sasha realizes just how sleep deprived her darling is, which makes her panic a little. Sasha is not a scientist, but she knows that most human beings need sleep to function. She’ll be kind of oblivious to the fact that they were hiding it from her specifically, but it doesn’t matter in the long run because Sasha is immediately doing all she can to get them to sleep properly. She knows that they have trauma from all they’ve been through, but she’s there to comfort them... with food! Sasha has a tactic where she completely exhausts her darling up until they have to sleep.


	78. Cute Little Baker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: hi! can i have a yandere levi, hanji, pieck, yelena, zeke, reiner, mikasa, armin and eren with a chubby darling? Can the darling be a civilian that works at a bakery? If that’s too specific than just a chubby darling please 🥰

**a/n:** 💕 **AYO chubby supremacy** 💕 **this was kind of validating, though** 🥺👉👈

**warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, toxic relationships, feral yelena and eren, per usual**

**levi ackerman**

❥ he was super malnourished and that’s why he’s so small, so I think having a darling who’s chubby and works at a bakery would make him very happy. Levi is the type who worries about his darlings health a lot, so he’s always telling them to eat whether or not they need to, and knowing that they bake for a living makes him feel more at ease. So, even though he’s known to be very rude and vulgar to people, he isn’t insensitive about things, and due to his love for his darling he’s prepared to deck whoever makes any insensitive jokes towards his darling if he knows that they’re emotionally vulnerable to those kinds of things. If his darling wants to do something to make him happy, bring him some sweets or food in general and he’ll be kind of flustered.

**hange zoë**

❥ they don’t have a specific preference when it comes to body types, but Hange is supportive of their darling either way, truly. Hange is kind of embarrassing about it, though. They’ll go around calling their darling the sexiest person alive and it’s actually ridiculous and sweet at the same time. I feel like Hange would be better off with a civilian darling anyway, so them working at a bakery makes Hange really happy when they think of how their darling is safe away from danger. That being said, though, Hange does hang around their darlings bakery just to make sure that they’re not being harassed. Hange won’t tolerate anyone being rude to their darling and is absolutely ready to scare whoever it is away.

**pieck finger**

❥ much like Hange, Pieck isn’t specifically attracted to any body type, she’s more interested in her darlings personality and whether or not they’re a good person, that’s what gets her infatuated with them and them being chubby actually seems like a plus to her because she thinks they’re absolutely adorable. The fact that they work in a bakery is even better and Pieck goes to visit them quite a bit in her free time. She enjoys the atmosphere and watching her darling work so hard to make people happy incites a lot of love inside of Pieck and honestly makes her infatuation worse. Pieck would definitely watch out for any rude customers, too, and while she isn’t exactly the face of intimidation, she knows how to get rid of them.

**yelena**

❥ okay, I feel like she’d be very into a chubby darling. Yelena will always be larger than her darling, but them being shorter than her and chubby makes Yelena giddy. She thinks it’s the cutest thing ever and often does things she knows will embarrass her darling. An example of this would be literally squeezing them. Yelena is a big fan of chubby darlings, is what I’m saying. She finds it attractive, and cute. The fact that they work at a bakery is even better, because while Yelena doesn’t have a huge sweet tooth, she likes things like bread, plain bread, which may sound weird, but I feel like she’d really like bread. Yelena is a very intimidating woman, so harassment doesn’t happen often because she’s always around her darling.

**zeke jaeger**

❥ also someone I see actually preferring a more chubby darling, but that’s mainly due to the fact that he finds the body type attractive, he’s not shy about it either. Since he’s one I see having at least a semi-normal relationship with his darling, Zeke definitely flaunts them in a super embarrassing way sometimes, and if anyone tries to disagree with him he’ll assume that they’re brain dead, or blind for that matter. He’s very supportive of his darlings job as a working at a bakery, he thinks it’s cute and he’d be the type of significant other who would buy out the days produce just so his darling could come home early, like I said, annoying. Zeke is very protective as well, so any rude people will be delays with immediately.

**reiner braun**

❥ he’s much more focused on his darlings well-being and his own trauma to pay attention to his darlings body, but it fully hits him just how attractive he finds them when they give him a hug after seeing him go through one of his episodes. When I say that hug awakened something in Reiner, I’m dead serious. He’s suddenly ten times more protective, and even gains a possessive streak afterwards, it’s kind of crazy just how much a simple hug had changed his behavior. Reiner is a big fan of his darling working in a bakery, he’s a big dude and he eats a lot so much like Zeke I think Reiner would be one to do a lot of business at his darlings workplace, and he never takes things on the house, even if they offer. Sweet guy, honestly.

**mikasa ackerman**

❥ oh thank the heavens, honestly. Being a soldier and having her as a yandere is extremely difficult, so I think Mikasa wouldn’t have to be so intense if her darling was a simple baker, it puts her poor mind at ease when she’s away on missions, truly. However, the minute she senses her darling might have undergone any type of harassment while she’d been gone, she’s hounding them for the details so she can find whoever was rude towards them. Her protective tendencies never go away, in fact, they’d be ten times worse if she knew that her darling was ever harassed due to their weight or how they looked. That kind of thing genuinely infuriates Mikasa and she has no tolerance for people she sees as threats.

**armin arlert**

❥ loves it, so much. Another one I see liking chubby body types, he’s genuinely attracted to them and the fact that the love of his life has some chub makes Armin an extremely happy person. Armin is very sweet towards his darling, and even if he’s aware that theyte not particularly sensitive, he’s ready to obliterate whoever seems to be rude to them, over anything, not just their body. Armin loves his darling unconditionally, and this love is made very apparent with his actions. Much like Zeke, I feel like Armin would try to help his darling out by buying out a lot of their products, but he sometimes asks for help from the other scouts, like Sasha, specifically. I feel like he has a sweet tooth, so give him anything sweet and he’s set.

**eren jaeger**

❥ much like Reiner, Eren doesn’t tend to pay attention to his darlings body until something like a hug happens, and then he’s all too aware. Eren thinks that his darling is absolutely the cutest thing to ever exist, but like... he can’t be open about that, so he’s just kind of there to protect them from any harassment. Eren is very similar to Mikasa, he’s all too happy that his darling isn’t a soldier, and he’s too worried about them being harassed at work so he always visits their bakery once he gets back from missions, no matter what. Eren probably snacks a lot at his darlings bakery, too, but unlike Reiner he’ll happily take some free food if it’s offered to him. Pretty much just becomes his darlings personal guard dog and barks at any rude customers.


	79. Eremin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: n/a, eremin sharing a darling

**a/n: exposing myself w/ this but I did a yumikuri one so** 😳 **, and yes, I do cry over this ship at least three times a day** 🥳

**warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, polygamy, kidnapping, toxic relationships, manipulation, toxic armin**

**eremin | eren jaeger and armin arlert**

❥ both of them are very different yanderes, so them sharing a darling would be kind of chaotic, but it’s surprisingly functional - however this is only due to Armin, as expected. The two of them work well together due to their history so escaping both of them is completely impossible if you look at their individual rules and behaviors being mixed together. Armin and Eren tend to be more smothering towards their darling, and this becomes painfully clear once they set their sights on their darling completely. It’s not like you can pick sides, either, because the two of them are so close and it’s impossible for them to not trust each other.

❥ eren is a possessive little freak, and Armin doesn’t help this part of his behavior, either. The two of them really just want their darling to themselves and while you would think that Eren would be the bad influence between them, it’s actually reversed. Eren is the more lenient yandere, actually, and often wants to let their darling off easy, but he’s a frustrated person in general so Eren can’t always bring himself to be the nice guy in the situation. So, while it wasn’t his idea to kidnap their darling, Eren does it himself. It’s easier that way, at least, Eren says so. Eren is too caught up in their darling that he doesn’t realize just how manipulative Armin is.

❥ armin, on the other hand, is basically the mastermind in this situation. He’s a strategist in all areas, and this is no exception. It’s too often that he finds himself manipulating both Eren and their darling when he needs things to go his way. An example of this would be kidnapping their darling. He purposely puts doubts in Eren’s head just to implement the idea of kidnapping them. So, it was Armin’s plan but he doesn’t want to come off as the bad guy, so he has Eren do it. They’re both smothering, of course, but I think Armin is worse with it than Eren is. He’s terribly embarrassed of his behavior, but he can’t help it. They’re just so cute!


	80. Frieda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: can you do yandere frieda reiss

**a/n: historia’s sister is FINE ASF *respectfully ofc***

**warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, manipulation**

**frieda reiss**

❥ super unsuspecting as a yandere, honestly. Frieda is very sweet towards her darling and does everything to help them when they seem like they need it, and is in general just a very nurturing person. Frieda is very kind towards her darling, so there’s a chance that they’ll never catch onto her yandere behavior. Her behavior isn’t nearly as bad as some people, but much like Historia I think she’d have a bit of a manipulative streak, but she’s mostly unaware of it, unlike Historia. Frieda only really uses manipulation when she thinks her darling is going to leave her or move onto someone else and she doesn’t like the idea of that happening so she does everything in her power to stop it. Frieda isn’t a very bad yandere, but she isn’t innocent, either.

❥ she’s kind of timid when it comes to approaching her darling, but the reason why is extremely sad in a way. Frieda knows that she doesn’t have a very long lifespan, so while she fantasizes about living in a tiny cottage it’s her darling and growing old with them, she knows that they’ll never be able to do that in reality. So, she’s not exactly running after her darling to marry them because she’s afraid she’ll cause them heartbreak in the end. However, this doesn’t mean she’ll allow her darling to run off south another person, like mentioned above she’s very sensitive about her darling leaving her and as long as she’s breathing she won’t allow it to ever happen. Frieda is possessive in her own right, is all.


	81. Match Made in Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: could we get some yandere! hange with a yandere! s/o headcanons? just two cuties willing to do Anything for each other? (bonus points if s/o is a titan shifter 🥺)

**a/n: I've always wanted to write hange with a titan shifter darling so like thank you**

**warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, mutual yanderes, extremely toxic relationships**

**hange zoë**

❥ the fact that their darling is a titan shifter just makes Hange ten time more obsessed with them, seriously. Hange is constantly probing their darling for reactions, and while it can get annoying they love Hange anyway. Levi finds the while dynamic annoying, and tries to keep his distance away from Hange and their darling, he’s actually kind of grossed out, but that’s beside the point here. Hange doesn’t see anything weird about how their relationship is, and since they’re both completely devoted to each other there’s no need for violence or jealousy, it’s the perfect situation to be in. Hange and their darling are made out to be some kind of power couple. Hange, the genius and eccentric commander, and their darling, a powerful titan shifter. It’s a match made in heaven, honestly speaking, and Hange sees it that way as well because they never stop talking about their darling - again, much to the annoyance of Levi.


	82. Crybaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hello, can i ask for yandere eren, levi, erwin, and falco with crybaby s/o hehe. Thank you<3

**a/n:** 🤺 **stan** 🤺 **falco** 🤺 **or** 🤺 **perish** 🤺

**warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, infantilism, mean levi, but he’s literally a rude person so you shouldn’t be surprised, humiliation, PLATONIC YANDERE, platonic relationships**

**eren jaeger**

❥ for someone who tries to act tough, Eren cries a lot and I think that’s kind of funny. Anyway, he doesn’t make fun of his darling for crying or anything, but he doesn’t like it either, it makes him feel bad even if he didn’t do anything and that frustrates him down to the bone. He kind of freaks out whenever his darling starts crying, too. Eren literally does not like seeing his darling cry, though, it legitimately makes him uncomfortable because they look so sad (among others things that don’t need to be mentioned) and he’s a protective guy so seeing them upset makes him weirdly mad. Having a crybaby darling makes him ten times worse behavioral wise. Eren tends to rest them like a child, which leads to a weird power dynamic.

**levi ackerman**

❥ he’s ten times worse than Eren with a crybaby darling, believe me. Levi finds it incredibly immature that his darling is so sensitive, but he’s used to these kinds of behaviors, so he can tolerate it at least. However, he talks down to his darling like they’re a child and his reasoning for that is they act like a child. He’s a very rude person, which I think people tend to forget for some reason. Much like Eren he treats his darling like they’re a baby of some kind, but his intentions aren’t as pure as Eren’s. His single goal is to absolutely humiliate his darling until they act like they should, and if it doesn’t work he’s just rude in general. Despite how he acts, Levi doesn’t hate his darling for being a crybaby, he just finds it pitiful.

**erwin smith**

❥ he’s kind of a fan of a crybaby darling, actually. Not for any weird reason, he’s not a pervert, but Erwin thinks that his crybaby darling is absolutely adorable. He isn’t used to seeing people be so open about their emotions, so Erwin actually thinks it’s healthy for them to cry, letting it all out is good. Erwin kind of feeds into them being a crybaby and comforts them when they’re upset, it looks kind of weird from an outside perspective, but it’s really not, he just likes seeing his darling happy, is all. Erwin is a cruel person, frankly. He pretty much let’s people die on a constant basis for his personal goals, but he gets surprisingly soft with a darling like this and often finds himself enjoying their softer experience.

**falco grice**

❥ he doesn’t think differently of his darling either way, I think Falco looks up to them and much like Erwin he thinks that letting it all out sometimes is a good thing. Falco is sweet, so he’ll never call them a crybaby outright or anything else that could seem insensitive. He’s just very devoted to helping them in anyway he can. His feelings are still very intense, and he desperately wants to protect them from everything, but Falco doesn’t like to interfere with his darlings life unless he feels he has to. His darling being a crybaby probably just leads Falco to being even more protective, but he’s still just very sweet, and while he isn’t a crybaby himself, Falco can understand why they may be more sensitive to certain things.


	83. Come Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: so, Eren / Armin / Mikasa / Levi / Pieck ‘s reaction to when they hear that their S/O has been reported missing on a mission. (and it’s up to you if their s/o dies or not, it would be interesting hdjdj)

**a/n: it’s angst time**

**warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, unhealthy coping mechanisms, death, mention of delusional behavior**

**eren jaeger**

❥ he doesn’t deal with this in a healthy way, at all. Eren is an overprotective person due to all of the things that he’s experienced over time, so learning that his darling has gone missing on a mission makes Eren go haywire for a while. He’s freaking out, basically, and he’s quite the pessimist, so all the bad scenarios are going through his head at the moment and it’s just not a good situation for Eren to be in. He’s running around and asking where they are and he’s acting as though he’ll just find his darling as he’s walking around. He’s basically just looking for someone he knows he can’t find.

❥ his reaction to his darling coming back is something he can’t really control. Eren was so paranoid that they’d died, and seeing them okay is just too overwhelming for Eren. He’s so overwhelmed with his own emotions that his isn’t quite sure how to react. Them dragging themselves back with some kind of injury doesn’t help him, either. Seeing them come back will most likely lead Eren to kidnapping his darling in a fit of pure paranoia and anxiety. After this happens, they’ll never go out on another mission - or go out without him - ever again. He won’t allow it.

❥ however, his reaction to his darling dying is much worse. Eren’s a complete mess, he’s feral, trying to deny the fact that his darling is dead. He’d go through a phase of blaming himself because he wasn’t there to protect them, and probably thinks that if he had locked them up before they went they would be safe. His mindset is so very twisted, but seriously, who can blame him? His mother, Hannes, there’s so many people that he’s lost and Eren cannot handle losing his darling. He doesn’t cope well after finding out they’ve died, like, at all. He’s just angry all of the time now.

**armin arlert**

❥ hearing that his darling is missing in action doesn’t process with Armin right away, and much like Eren I feel like he’d go through a phase of denial after someone tells him that his darling is nowhere to be found. He almost seems unbothered by the revelation, but that’s only to people who don’t know Armin very well. He only really reacts to finding this out when he’s alone, because he doesn’t want Mikasa or any of his other close friends to worry about him. He doesn’t want to be a burden. As soon as he’s alone, though, Armin falls apart. He had such a bad feeling about that mission, too.

❥ if his darling ends up returning alive, Armin would break down crying after seeing them okay. He’s supposed to be the backbone of the scouts, he’s smart and brave, but that all comes crumbling down because Armin, while he tries to be more of an optimist, knew that the chances of his darling coming back were slim to none, especially in the world that they live in. Armin won’t kidnap them or anything, but I can definitely see him trying to sabotage his darlings job as a soldier. There’s a huge chance that he’ll succeed, too, so Armin basically goes to turn his darling into a house spouse.

❥ he’d rather not know if his darling died on a mission. Thinking that they’re just missing is better, or at least Armin thinks so. He doesn’t want to know that they’re dead, but he finds out anyway. It’s better for someone close to him to break the news to Armin, Mikasa specifically because she’s probably aware of just how much Armin loved his darling. Mikasa really is his best friend (talking seas four, at least) and Armin knows that if Mikasa tells him then it’s true. He’s a total mess after finding out and goes into a depressive state, one he has a terribly hard time getting out of.

**mikasa ackerman**

❥ her darling going on a mission without her was the first point in which Mikasa started getting a bad feeling. She’s protective, and the fear of losing her darling is so intense it actually hurts her sometimes. That being said, Mikasa never gives her darling the chance to be in danger. She can protect them, so there’s no need for them to go anywhere without her, right? That’s why Mikasa is so shattered when she’s told by Armin that her darling is missing. Mikasa knows that she’s able to protect them, that’s why she never leaves them alone, and the first time she does, they disappear. She’s pretty upset about it.

❥ in the situation where her darling returns, she’s nothing if not relieved. Mikasa was so worried about them, and seeing them alright, though with a few injuries, is something that makes Mikasa extremely happy. Mikasa knows that she wouldn’t be able to function properly if her darling died, so the fact that they came back to her makes Mikasa feel like she needs to be there to protect them even more. Her reaction to the whole situation is pretty simple. She’s much more protective and I also feel like she’d try to talk her darling out of being a soldier after they went missing.

❥ if her darling was found dead, Mikasa would be the one to find them and that just makes her reaction all that much worse. After hearing that her darling was missing, Mikasa would most definitely go looking for them immediately, in the scenario where they die, Mikasa just kind of breaks down after finding them. Like I said, Mikasa doesn’t see the point in living since her darling is dead, but she doesn’t die yet due to the Ackerman curse and I feel like she’d be seriously miserable, inconsolable for the most part and the only person she talks to about it is Armin. She’s just extremely depressed.

**levi ackerman**

❥ when it comes to things like these, Levi doesn’t have much of an outside reaction, and this is definitely due to his being used to losing people he cares about. Levi is a more blunt yandere, though, and learning that his darling has gone missing is like a punch in the gut for Levi because unlike the rest of them, he isn’t expecting them to come back alive. Levi is fully expecting his darling to be dead, he’s never been optimistic, not by a long shot, bit of course he hopes that they’re okay, he’s just not confident in finding his darling in one, very much alive, piece. He prepares himself for the worst.

❥ in the scenario where his darling does drag themselves back, barely in one piece, Levi is cutting them off from being a soldier. Immediately. While he doesn’t have the most intense reaction on the outside, Levi refuses to take the same risk again. He doesn’t want to lose them like he’s lost everyone else, and he makes this extremely clear when he rips them away from their job as a soldier. Levi knows that this may cause his darling to resent him a little bit, but he knows that it’s all for their own good and if they end up hating him, that’s completely fine by him as long as they’re safe.

❥ despite not having much of a reaction hearing that his darling was missing, things are quite different when Levi actually finds that his darling is dead. He doesn’t go into denial or anything, but he isn’t exactly the most lucid after finding out, either. Levi would go into a sort of rage, because of course, he’s angry. Not many things make Levi happy, and his darling was one of those few things. He feels numb at first, and he prefers it that way. He doesn’t want to experience the feeling that comes afterwards. Levi doesn’t breakdown, he’s just... very, very numb for a long time after his darlings death.

**pieck finger**

❥ finding out that her darling is missing is like a punch in the gut for Pieck. All this woman wants is to settle down with her darling and live a nice life with them, but that’s very unlikely to happen given the world they live in, and Pieck is made aware of this once she’s told that they went missing during a mission. Pieck is, if nothing else, worried for their well-being. She isn’t nearly as pessimistic as the others, so she’s hoping that her darling is at least alive, in one piece specifically, but Pieck is far from delusional. She knows that there’s a chance her darling is dead in a ditch somewhere and that terrifies her.

❥ she’s so worried about them, so if her darling manages to make it home to her, Pieck will make up her mind on how she wants to spend the remainder of her life. She just wants to be able to protect her darling, truly that’s all Pieck wants after they come back home. If they have injuries after returning she’ll take care of them, but then she’ll never really let them go. Pieck will do her damndest to make her darling stop being a soldier. She seriously does not want them going on anymore missions, and I think she’d end up resorting to manipulation if they don’t give in.

❥ in the scenario where her darling dies, Pieck might actually snap, and god for paid she finds out someone in specific was responsible for her darlings death. Pieck’s never loved someone so intensely before, so losing her darling like this feels like death to Pieck. She cannot handle it properly and actually goes into a depressive state that no one can really get her out of. She cries the most out of everyone and honestly just wants her darling back, Ben though she knows that’s impossible and will never happen. Afterwards, though, Pieck would want to live a life her darling would be proud of. She never gets over them, though.


	84. Kokichi and Komaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Can I get some Yandere!Kokichi and Yandere!Komaru headcanons?

**a/n: komaru is so underrated** 😭

**warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, kokichi is his own warning tbh, humiliation, guilt tripping, manipulation**

**oma kokichi**

❥ honestly? A really annoying and childish yandere to have. Kokichi is the type to really act like he hates his darling, he’s always messing with them and they probably don’t like him all that much in the first place. He’s mean, really mean. Kokichi, in truth, doesn’t really know how to handle how he feels, so he’s constantly picking on his darling just to forget about it. His darling coming out and saying that they don’t like him is probably a bad idea, though. Kokichi knows just about everything about them and he’s fully capable of ruining their life. He’s humiliated his darling more than once.

❥ speaking in terms of his behavior, he’s extremely annoying, just in general. Kokichi gets a huge kick out of annoying his darling, so he’s constantly bugging them like he’s some kind of annoying cat. Kokichi can be described as a leech, though. He never leaves his darling alone, ever. He follows them around everywhere and because of this I guess you could technically call him a stalker but his darling knows when he’s there... most of the time. Kokichi clings to his darling like they’re his life source. Not many people tolerate him, so when he finds someone who does, he’s not letting go.

**naegi komaru**

❥ super sweet towards her darling, and has a sort of delusional streak going on. Komaru enjoys the possibility of being in a relationship with her darling and often fantasizes about being with them. She’s slightly aware of the fact that her feelings shouldn’t be as intense as they are, but Komaru doesn’t worry about it too much considering she isn’t hurting anybody, so it should be fine, right? She’s a harmless yandere to have in general, and the on,y thing really toxic about her is the way she accidentally guilt trips her darling sometimes, because she’d never do something like that on purpose.

❥ she spends a lot of time with her darling, and there’s a huge chance that they at least like her as a friend, if not romantically. However, I can definitely see Komaru as the type of yandere who ends up having a relationship with her darling before her behavior gets too out of hand - if it ever does, and that’s a big if. She’s just so devoted to her darling because they truly mean the world to her, so why would they ever leave her? It’s borderline manipulation, but Komaru doesn’t even realize she’s doing it so it happens more often with her. Her darling probably never catches onto it, though, so she’s never corrected.


	85. Rengoku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Can I request for kyojuro rengoku with a shy female or neutral reader ?

**a/n: this manga messed me up a lil bit I think I have trust issues now** 😟

**warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, delusional tendencies**

**rengoku kyojuro**

❥ as a yandere, Kyojuro is a more sweet one, a yandere you don’t really have to worry about. He’s just extremely devoted and wants to protect his darling no matter what. He’s almost like an overprotective puppy, that would be the basic way to describe Kyojuro. However, he does tend to gave a delusional streak going for him, but it’s not as ob as you would think. Especially because he’s so sweet towards his darling, they may just be in a relationship with him anyway, and if you love someone, it’s easy to overlook some of the more subtle red flags that they may have.

❥ with a shy darling, he’d be even more protective. Kyojuro always seems to see himself as his darlings personal protector, so he’s all to often trying to do what’s best for them. He’s very eccentric, so I think him having a darling who’s on the more shy side of the spectrum would be a good change of pace for him, especially since he’s constantly surrounded by talkative people. He probably prefers a more shy darling, too, since he finds them absolutely adorable. For the most part, he’s just very protective and doting. Kyojuro does nothing but dote on his darling and it’s kind of cute.


	86. Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: if s / o asks yelena erwin zeke livai eren mikasa and reiner how they would react???(P.S:I love you)

**a/n: i feel like I should probably write for Levi more often bc he’s like the fandom fan favorite, but like... yelena**

**warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior, mention of kidnapping, reiner cries**

**yelena**

❥ asking out Yelena calls for a lot of courage because this woman is _absolutely_ _terrifying_. She’s knows this, too, so Yelena never expects to be in an actual - read, consensual - relationship with her darling due to how intimidating she tends to be. That’s why she’s so pleasantly surprised when they go to ask her out. That being said, when her darling works up the nerve to actually ask her out, Yelena becomes ten times more attracted them within seconds. She genuinely smiles at them and teases about how nervous they sound - because despite steeling their nerve, the anxiety of asking Yelena out is inevitable - and of course agrees. That’s as much control as they’re getting in this situation, though.

**erwin smith**

❥ having a darling ask him out is kind of off for Erwin because despite being obviously attractive or whatever, he’s never been asked out in his entire life. Erwin isn’t flustered or anything, he’s just never been asked out because he didn’t think relationships were worth pursuing until he met his darling. He’s a busy guy, and the only person he’d be willing to make extra time fir is his darling specifically, so he’s not experienced in this area in the slightest. Date-wise, though, he’d want to do a more simple activity with his darling, and much like Yelena he’d feel a little surprised that they even asked him out in the first place. He’d agree, of course, and while he isn’t too obvious, Erwin’s extremely happy.

**zeke jaeger**

❥ you should be surprised that his darling even had to ask. Zeke is super obvious that he's interested in his darling, so unlike with Yelena they don't need to gather all of their nerves just to ask her out on a simple date. It's definitely different with Zeke because he flirts with his darling all of the time and they have to know he at least likes them a little bit. However, if Zeke ends up being asked out by his darling first, he’s going to be extremely pleased, and I mean that in the purest way possible because he’s genuinely happy when they offer him a date when he has the time. Zeke doesn’t want to force his darling into a relationship of any kind, he can, but he doesn’t want to, so this is great for him.

**levi ackerman**

❥ he’s also surprised, but not for any good or cute reason. Levi is, simply put, not very nice towards his darling. He isn’t the worst, but Levi is rude in general and he sees his affection towards his darling as a burden and that makes him kind of passive-aggressive towards them sometimes. So, it’s truly a miracle when his darling works up the nerve to ask him out because he wasn’t even aware they liked him in the first place. I’m not sure he’d agree at first, because Levi’s feelings towards his darling are already complicated and he doesn’t want to further complicate things for himself, but if his dad asked nice enough he’d probably end up caving and going out somewhere with them, but like I said, he’s a bit rude.

**eren jaeger**

❥ he’s kind of a dork about it, honestly. Eren gets extremely flustered when his darling asks him on a date because he’s similar to Levi in regards to his feelings being extremely complicated. Eren isn’t nearly as mean and closes off as Levi, though, that’s for sure. He’s taking his chance and accepting the date offer, though, and that’s one-hundred percent due to his extreme possessive streak. He’s kind of flustered in the moment, stuttering over his words because like, Eren was planning on kidnapping them so it’s good they made the fist move before he had the chance to. Eren likes the idea of having a semi-normal relationship, so he definitely says yes, he’s even eager about it.

**mikasa ackerman**

❥ it’s possible that she’d end up crying once alone after her darling asks her out, she’s just so happy! Mikasa isn’t the type of yandere who would force her darling into an unwanted relationship, and she wouldn’t exactly snap if they were to date someone else, but them wanting to be with her is definitely something Mikasa wants in life, it’s preferable. However, in the moment when her darling is actually asking her out on a date, I feel like Mikasa would be extremely calm about it... on the outside, at least. She genuinely cannot believe that it’s happening to her and is in shock for the most part, but her main reaction is just extreme amounts of happiness. Mikasa will take this chance, and she’ll never let go.

**reiner braun**

❥ this man will cry, in front of his darling, too. Reiner is so very much in love with his darling is hurts, but he isn’t very confrontational about how he feels because he’s aware that he has a lot of issues and he doesn’t want to push that onto his darling because he’d definitely feel guilty about them having to deal with him. So, his darling is definitely the one who would have to make the first move unless he ended up snapping at some point. Reiner is so surprised that he stops breathing. He’s seriously frozen where he stands and cannot process what was happening. He’s happy, of course, but it’s just shocking to him that someone like his darling would ask someone like him out. But yes, he’d cry tears of joy.


	87. Chubby Supremacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hi! I really like your posts and I was wondering if you could do one of what Aot characters would have a chubby reader.

**a/n: I feel so comfortable writing for chubby darlings this is great**

**warnings: yandere, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, unhealthy behavior**

❥ my first pick would most definitely be _Levi_ , believe it or not. He’s not very open about how he feels about his darling in general, so they’ll never become aware of just how much he adores them. He’d think that it’s cute, but it also puts him mind at ease if they’ve got meat on their bones, y’know? Levi was malnourished, and he’d never want his darling to go through the same thing. It makes him less worried about them when he’s gone, and he finds their body attractive so that’s a plus as well. Another would be _Armin_. He strikes me as someone who would be specifically attracted to his chubby darling. I’m not saying it plays a part in his growing infatuation, but it definitely doesn’t help his intense obsession with them either.

❥ for the ladies, the first one I actually think of is _Historia_. She finds her darling so comforting to be around, and I wish I could have added her to the baker darling ask because she’d also really like it if her darling made sweets and stuff. Historia absolutely adores her darling and is completely obsessed with every aspect of them, especially their body. She’d be the type of person who’d come up behind her darling and hug them, too. Second choice would be _Yelena_ , of course. She finds her darlings body extremely attractive, so while she doesn’t really have a specific type she likes, she’d adore a more chubby darling. She thinks they’re adorable and she isn’t quiet about how she feels, either. Yelena tends to be super obvious about it.


End file.
